A Tangled Web
by ItsHarmony
Summary: It's been 6 years since Harry Potter last saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Now they've returned and nobody seems too happy that they're back in London. There's new friends, new enemies, new relationships...and children? First Multi-Chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! Welcome to my first multi-chapter fic, I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, all of that imagination (and money) belongs to J.K Rowling. And now onto the story, I present to you - A Tangled Web.**

* * *

"I can't believe you Ronald Weasley" 24 year old Hermione Granger said furiously to the red haired man standing in front of her "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but was it not YOU who left ME? Alone in China if I might add! And now…now you… you… you want us to act as if that never even happened?" she finished, her features fixing into a murderous glare.

"Well, yeah I guess that's pretty much what happened. But we… I… I" Ron stuttered "Bloody Hell, we were 19 years old! We were supposed to be out there having fun and just fooling around, Come on Herms don't you think we deserved it? I mean we…"

"Don't call me Herms!" Hermione cut him off sharply " WE deserved it? What about Harry, Ron? He had it a thousand times worse than we did and you didn't include him in your little plan. He was our best friend, and he needed us but you didn't care about that did you?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when we left him behind"

"Because you told me, he was in France looking at a lead on the Horcruxes and that he'd join us in a few weeks. If I had known you'd never even mentioned that we were leaving, I would never have…"

"Left with me?" Ron interjected, crossing his arms.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she continued "…left without saying goodbye!"

"Oh"

"Yes, Oh! Goodness, he probably thought we hated him Ron" Hermione shook her head " He'll never forgive us for that will he?"

"It's Harry, of course he'll forgive us. He's not the type of guy to hold petty grudges like that"

Hermione smiled slightly, but was not encouraged by Ron's words - it had been 6 years since they'd last seen him, nobody was the same person they were when they were 18 years old, herself included. Harry would not be an exception to that rule, out of everyone he would have changed the most since then, because he had been through the toughest time and besides what was life without a little change.

"We should go see him" Ron continued " I'll bet he's an Auror, so he's probably at the Ministry."

"Do you really think he'll want to see us? We left at the worst possible time, especially after the battle and what happened with Ginny"

"I don't want to talk about my sister right now, let's just go see Harry okay?"

"Sure, let's go see Harry" Hermione answered quietly, already bracing herself for the not so happy reunion that was sure to take place.

Ron smiled, glad that she seemed intent on forgetting the past, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took her hand to pull her along the street, knowing she wouldn't have moved otherwise.

As they walked away down the crowded pathway of Diagon Alley they failed to notice two people sitting at a small table outside of Florean Fortescue's. The one with the blue eyes turned to the person next to her, and smiled sympathetically before turning her attention to the dark haired toddler, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She glanced back up.

"They won't find you Harry."

No answer.

"Harry? Harry are you even listening to me?"

Harry blinked and grinned sheepishly "Sorry"

"I said if Ron & Hermione came back, they won't know where you are. They won't find you Harry"

"You reckon?" Harry said.

"Of course I do" Luna replied serenely "_If _they ever come back they'll look in all the places that _they_ think you'll be"

"You're right, they'd probably think I'm an Auror so they would go to the Ministry I assume."

"An Auror? Why would they think that?" Luna asked.

Harry hesitated slightly before answering her question "That was what I wanted to be the last time the three of us spoke about our lives after Hogwarts."

"I don't understand." Luna said, passing the sleeping child to Harry before reaching into her bag "You haven't wanted to be an Auror since you were 17, why wouldn't you have told them that, they were your best friends."

" 'Were' being the operative word there Luna. They haven't been my best friends since I was 17. They left! Without even so much as a goodbye, what kind of a friend does that? They'd been off with me for a while before that anyway." Harry remembered.

"That doesn't mean they weren't your friends anymore Harry, they still cared about you everyone could see that"

Harry just shook his head and proceeded to run a hand through his hair " Can we not talk about them please?"

Luna nodded, and tilted her head up to watch the clouds move slowly through the blue sky. He's avoiding the subject again, pretending he doesn't care about what happened won't make it the truth, she thought .

"Did you give any more thought to what I said before?" Harry said suddenly, making a goofy face at the baby who was now awake staring wide eyed at him.

"Is it really such a good idea? To leave now?"

"Why not? Come on, we haven't been on a holiday in ages" Harry pouted.

Luna looked hesitant, but at the look on his face she had to agree. "You're right. Let's go"

Harry grinned in triumph, he placed the baby back in the buggy and jumped to his feet " We're leaving tonight" he announced.

"Had a feeling I'd agree with you then did you?"

"Course. I know you better than anyone" he said with a wink.

Luna raised an eyebrow at this comment " That's what you think Potter."

Harry pulled a face and Luna laughed as she started to push the buggy in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, she stopped and turned her head back when she realised he wasn't following her. "Harry you know I'm joking."

"Yeah, Yeah" Harry said as he purposely overtook her, " Don't be such a slowpoke, we're going to be late."

* * *

"What if he's not here?" whispered Hermione, as she and Ron made their way to the reception desk at the Ministry of Magic.

"Would you relax! He's going to be here, wasn't Auror Headquarters on the fourth floor?

"No, second floor. But they aren't going to just let us walk in, there's bound to be all sorts of security measures in that department."

They approached the desk, waiting in line behind the two people ahead of them. Ron started to grow quite impatient with the old witch in front of him who seemed intent on engaging the receptionist in conversation.

"and on the WWN this morning. I still can't believe it myself, won't they ever leave that poor boy alone? He…" Ron coughed impatiently startling the old witch.

"Terribly sorry my dear" she apologised "Which floor is the Floo regulation panel?"

"Level 6" the receptionist replied in a bored tone. "Next please"

Hermione opened her mouth to ask where they could find Harry Potter, but Ron beat her to the punch as he recognised the woman seated behind the desk.

"Lavender Brown?"

Lavender looked up in surprise from the magazine she was flicking through and stared at her old housemates. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?

"Now that we've established who everybody is" Hermione interjected sarcastically as Lavender scowled at her. " Can you tell us where we can find Harry?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Lavender replied icily, the scowl not dropping from her face.

"Because we are his best friends, and it's your job to tell us where people are!"

"Actually Granger, that is not my job. I am not authorised to give out such information, there is such a thing as privacy. So if there is anything else I could help you with?"

This time it was Ron who answered "Thanks Lavender, but we're okay. If you see Harry though could you tell him we were looking for him?"

"Good Day Mr Weasley" Lavender answered with a curt nod, leaning back in her chair and resuming her previous actions of flicking through the pages of the magazine.

Ron pulled Hermione away from the desk, and once they were out of earshot she launched into a tirade over Lavenders attitude.

" Can see she hasn't changed much. Sitting there reading stupid magazines and I wouldn't be surprised if she pulls out a mirror and starts fixing her hair! I didn't think it was possible for her to be any more shallow than she was at Hogwarts. And why wouldn't she even tell us where Harry is? Like she has the right to decide who he see's. She won't tell him she saw us, you know. Eurhh, I hate her!" Hermione fumed folding her arms across her chest.

"She wasn't that bad Hermione" Hermione glared at him, and he held up his hands " She wasn't."

"Whatever Ronald. I just need to get out of here before I see her again."

"Okay but can we go to the cafeteria I'm starved."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I've decided that I'm going to post a chapter once a week for 'A Tangled Web', it'll most likely be a Monday from now on if I can.**

**Enjoy!**

**ItsHarmony**

"Paris?"

"No"

"Italy?"

"No""Scotland?"

"Scotland? Luna, you think I'd take you to Scotland on holiday?"

"I'll take that as a No then…Denmark? Oh tell me it's Denmark, there's meant to be a lot of Mooncalfs there. I've always wanted to see one, they're the most fascinating creatures… they only come out at night and they dance in the fields making strange shapes, like we saw on the muggle news do you remember?"

Harry laughed " If only the muggles knew what crop circles really were, that they're not some Alien from another planet just a Mooncalf getting lucky, they'd be so disappointed."

"Yes, not aliens just a magical creature - I don't think they'd be to upset" Luna countered " So I'm right, It's Denmark?"

"No, way off. Stop trying to guess"

"Tell me then, please"

"Okay, Okay. We are going to…"

"Wait!" Luna interrupted suddenly serious "We can't leave now, what about our jobs?"

"Relax, I told them weeks ago we were going away"

"Oh"

"Anyway as I was saying… we are going to Hawaii, how does that sound?" Luna looked as if she were about to protest, so Harry spoke up " No buts, it'll be fun I promise"

"Hawaii?" Luna repeated

"Yep, the three of us will have a blast, So don't doubt me Lovegood"

"Have I ever?"

"True. You ready to go? I can set the portkey for 2 minutes"

Luna looked around her " I think I've got every…" the doorbell rang interrupting her, and causing the baby to awaken. Luna picked her daughter up, trying to rock the baby back to sleep whilst Harry answered the door.

"You are here. I thought I might have missed you guys" Lavender babbled as soon as the door was open. " I didn't really know if I should tell you, but I thought that I should because if I didn't then you'd only get mad at me and…"

"Whoa take a breath motor mouth" Harry chuckled

Lavender shot him a look of mock indignation before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Nice to see you too"

"What's wrong Lav?" Luna asked from her perch on the sofa

Lavenders smile dropped.

"You'll never guess who came to see me today"

Luna paled " It wasn't…" her voice trailed off as she met Harry's eye.

"No, No," Lavender said quickly " Don't worry it wasn't…"

"Lav we're kind of in a hurry here" Harry broke in.

"It was Ron & Hermione, they were looking for you Harry"

Luna gasped quietly "They're back?"

"Sure seems that way"

"Thanks for telling me Lav" Harry said shortly " If you see them again, don't tell them anything about me though please"

"I won't. Besides I'm not going to go seek them out willingly" Lavender smiled slightly " You guys have fun on your holiday, you deserve it" She gave them a quick wave before apparating out of the building.

Luna placed a hand on Harry's shoulder " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what Lavender said, I thought you…"

Harry shook his head " I'm okay, really.

"Okay, you ready to leave then?"

"Ready"

They both placed their hands on the portkey before feeling the pull behind their navels, whisking them away from the city of London.

It had been exactly one week since Hermione Jane Granger had returned to London, and in that one week she had spent the majority of her time at Flourish & Blotts bookshop at which she was the new sales assistant. It wasn't much of a job, but she enjoyed it which was one of the main reasons she had always worked in libraries and bookshops during her years of travelling. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her old friends, she did, but she thought that they wouldn't want to see her - after all, she did just up and leave without so much as a goodbye to any of them.

Thankfully she hadn't run into Lavender Brown again, and that improved her mood immensely - except the one thing that kept her from being completely happy, was that she hadn't seen Harry, he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Much like her, she pondered morosely , unless he was just avoiding her. Hermione wasn't quite sure which of those choices she would prefer to be true.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know which section I could find 'Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks' in would you?" a voice asked.

"It's not in a particular section, just the general area near the centre of the shop" Hermione replied offhandedly.

"Thanks" there was a slight pause before he continued somewhat warily "It was nice seeing you again Hermione"

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of her name. "Dean?"

Dean nodded. "The one and only"

"How have you been?"

"Great, thanks" Dean responded with a wide grin "I just recently got married"

"Congratulations! That's fantastic" Hermione said genuinely happy for her old friend.

"Um how about you?"

"Oh, nothing big to mention. I spent the last 6 years travelling"

"The whole 6 years? Blimey Hermione"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, well the world's a big place"

"Sure is" Dean agreed, sneaking a glance at his watch "Listen, I've got to go, Gemma's waiting for me over by Quality Quidditch but…" he hesitated before continuing "a bunch of us are getting together Saturday night at my place, you and Ron are more than welcome to come along"

"I'd love to come, it'll be nice to catch up with everyone" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring the nagging comment in the back of her head saying it might not be such a good idea.

"Do you have something to write on?" Dean asked rummaging through his cloak pockets.

"Yes" Hermione said, placing a piece of parchment on the counter.

Dean scrawled his address across the paper and handed it back to Hermione

" That's over in Camden isn't it?"

"Yeah, not too bad an area either. We um…we usually meet up around 7, if that's okay?"

"Of course, I'll see you on Saturday" Hermione said already edging towards another customer who looked slightly lost amongst all the books.

**A/N. As always Review. Let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is Gemma?" Ron questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes "For the hundredth time, she's Deans wife"

"We're going over there on Saturday? To see everyone?"

"Well yeah, seems like it's a regular thing for them. It might be fun"

"Translation - Harry might be there" Ron remarked.

Hermione shot him a look, as if to say 'that isn't the only reason'. "Floo over to my place at 7, and we'll go over together"

Ron nodded and watched as Hermione's face disappeared from the fireplace. As he headed towards his kitchen, he thought back to the last time he and his friends were altogether.

***_It was the first Saturday of their last year at Hogwarts, and the 7th__ year Gryffindors were all gathered in the common room, determined to make that year a great one. None of them had had the best of summers, what with You-Know-Who at the height of his return causing them all to be forced into temporary hiding._

"_You can thank Fred and George for the supply of Firewhiskey tonight" said Ginny, the only 6__th__ year amongst the group of friends._

"_Technically" Hermione began " YOU are the only one who isn't actually allowed to drink that stuff"_

_Ginny ignored that comment and started handing the bottles out to her friends, she smiled shyly at Harry as she approached him._

_He politely shook his head " No thanks, Gin"_

"_Aw come on Harry live a little" Ron exclaimed, his sentiment echoed with approval by the three other boys in the room._

_Again Harry shook his head " I don't think it's such a great idea that I drink that stuff"_

_Ron, Seamus and Dean stared at him as if he had just told them he was marrying McGonagall and Snape was his best man. Ginny also looked downcast._

"_Knowing my luck…" Harry said " I'll get completely hammered and Voldemort will barge in to kill us all" he finished, ignoring his friends as they winced at his openness of saying the name of the worlds most feared wizard._

"_I think that's a very mature decision Harry" Hermione approved with a smile, taking the seat next to him on the sofa._

"_Thanks Hermione, knew I could count on you to see it my way"_

"_Always"_

_As the evening wore on the group of teenagers grew more and more out of their sober states _

"_Shake your booty like a boggart in pain_. _Again and again and again" Ron sang at the top of his lungs, extremely off key "Can you dance like a hippogriff?_ _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma" he continued, starting to do an impromptu dance around the common room._

"_Oh where's the camera when you need it" Hermione giggled to Harry._

"_Who needs a camera? When you've got pensieves" Harry grinned wickedly._

"_We should play spin the bottle" a drunken Lavender suggested._

"_Suure I'm game" Ron slurred "I'll, I'll kiss you all"_

"_Maybe you should lay off the Firewhiskey now Ron" Neville muttered quietly to the red head._

"_I'm fine" Ron insisted "F-Y-N-E, fine"_

"_Right" Harry said slapping his friend on the back. "If you'd spelt that correctly, I would have been worried."_

"_Is everyone playing then" Lavender said excitedly._

_There was a murmur of yeses from around the room. Ginny stepped forward and placed an empty fire whiskey bottle on the table in the middle of the room. "Who's first?" she asked._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to spin the bottle, hence the name of the game"_

"_Oh" Ginny blushed._

_Everyone watched as she spun the bottle, as it slowly came to a stop pointing towards Neville._

"_Looks like you're up first mate" Seamus said loudly._

"_Great" Neville murmured under his breath, as he spun the bottle and it pointed toward Parvati._

_Parvati wasn't known for her shy attitude, and she didn't waste any time in planting a kiss on Neville's lips. Everyone laughed at the shocked look on poor Neville's face as Parvati pulled away._

_The game continued in much the same way, and to Harry's relief he hadn't had to kiss Ginny and he sincerely hoped it stayed that way._

"_Spin the bottle Harry" Dean almost yelled._

_Harry winced as he stepped forward. "No need to shout, I am sitting right next to you"_

_He spun the bottle, and turned to look at Ron who had resumed his bad impersonation of The Weird Sister's._

"_It stopped" Hermione said quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear and turn their attention away from Ron and towards the bottle in the centre of the room._

_Harry coughed. "Well I, uh, I guess it's you and me then Hermione"_

_The two of them exchanged nervous smiles, before slowly inching closer to each other._

_From across the room, Ron had seen what was about to occur and immediately grew sober. Hermione was his, he thought angrily, Harry couldn't have her!_

_Their lips had just brushed together, when a loud crash caused them to spring apart - and they saw a very red Neville Longbottom sprawled out on the floor._

"_Oops" he laughed awkwardly._

_Ron hid his smile as he inwardly thanked Neville's clumsiness. As he caught a glimpse of the glances Harry and Hermione kept shooting each other, he grew jealous. Harry knew of his feelings for Hermione, but here he was - sitting there with her, after kissing her in front of him. It was supposed to be him and Hermione, everybody knew that._

_Hermione, on the other hand, had a thousand thoughts running through her head. She and Harry had just kissed, albeit briefly, but it was a kiss nonetheless. It was just a game, she told herself, it didn't mean anything - you're best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Who am I kidding? I fancy the pants off him! She huffed rather loudly, causing Lavender and Parvati to burst into a fit of giggles._

"_What?" she asked, annoyed._

"_Nothing" they replied in unison, still giggling._

"_Is the game over?" Harry questioned, helping Neville up from the floor_

_It seemed that everyone had grown tired of the game of spin the bottle, and they were just finishing clearing all the mess up, when an angry Professor McGonagall stormed in through the portrait hole._

"_What on earth is going on in here?" she asked sternly._

_The teenagers all looked nervously between each other, each of them hoping to Merlin that Ron wouldn't be the one to open his mouth and answer their strict professors question._

"_Study Group" Hermione declared._

_McGonagall raised an eyebrow. " After midnight on a Saturday?_

"_Yep, got to be ready for those N.E.W.T.S"_

_Professor McGonagall looked round suspiciously at all 9 teenagers, who in turn all smiled innocently at her - well aside from Ron who's smile looked more of a grimace._

"_Miss Weasley? May I ask why you are down here?"_

"_Preparation for N.E.W.T.S, it's never to early to study" Ginny replied, mimicking something she had heard Hermione say many times._

"_Very well then" she finally said " But now, up to your dormitories. All of you, before you wake the younger students"_

"_Yes Professor"_

_She had barely left the room, before the majority of the group doubled over in laughter -the alcohol in their system making the situation funnier than it actually was._

"_That was close" Seamus laughed._

"_You can say that again" Harry replied, collapsing onto one of the arm chairs._

_Seamus opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off. _

"_He didn't mean it literally, Seamus!"_

"_That was close" Seamus repeated, poking his tongue out at Hermione before disappearing up the stairs. He was closely followed by the others, leaving only Harry, Hermione & Ron in the Common Room._

"_That was fun, we should do it again sometime" Ron said, smiling at Hermione._

"_Yeah" Harry yawned "Think I'm going to go to bed. Night"_

"_Harry…" Hermione started._

_Harry sighed tiredly before turning back around. "What?"._

"_I…" she began, but feeling Ron's eyes burning into the back of her head she stopped. "Good Night"_

_Harry shrugged his shoulders before continuing walking up the stairs._

_After he was gone, Ron turned to Hermione._

"_What's up with him?" he nodded his head in the direction that Harry had just left._

"_Tired, I imagine. It is after 1am now"_

"_Oh yeah" Ron paused slightly " Want another drink? Not fire whiskey, I think we finished it all off"_

"_Thanks Ron" Hermione smiled. Slightly shocked at his sudden unselfish attitude, he would never usually have offered that - or even if he had it would have been finished with a 'get me one while you're there'. Perhaps Ron was finally growing up, she thought._

_Ron handed her a glass of water and sat back on the sofa, hoping that there were many nights like that one yet to come.*****_

Ron knew that Saturday night wouldn't be the same as that night in the common room so long ago, but he hoped that one day, maybe it could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Sorry for the late update guys, RL caught up with me. You get a little flashback in this chapter, and some insight into Harry, Luna and their friends lives. Enjoy! As always Review! It'd be really awesome to break the 10review mark, I'm getting loads of favorites but none of the reviews - it's a little disheartening.**

**Anyway on with Chapter Four….**

"Can't we bail this one? They'd understand" Harry whined as he and Luna walked the familiar route through Camden to Deans house.

"No, besides we haven't gone to one of these in ages" Luna said " Not since before Dean and Gemma got married"

"Fine" Harry grumbled "But don't expect me to be too much fun, I'm knackered -what a week"

Luna just laughed as she rang the doorbell to Dean's house.

"I'm serious Luna, it's not funny"

"Whatever you say, Harry" she replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Hey guys" Dean greeted as he opened the door. "Glad you could make it"

"We wouldn't have missed it…again" Luna said giving him a hug.

"Better not have, you two have let us down the past 5 months"

"No need to rehash all that now" Luna said quickly with a wave of a hand.

Dean nodded a head in Harry's direction, who was staring at the wall with an angry expression "What's up with him?"

Luna giggled and shrugged her shoulders " He's just being Harry"

"Right" Dean said, deciding to change the subject, "Seamus, Lav and Gem are in the front room"

The three of them walked into the front room, and exchanged hello's with their friends.

It wasn't long before the conversation turned to the baby, who was sleeping in the carry seat next to the sofa.

"I can't believe how big she's getting" Lavender commented "It only seems like yesterday that you were telling us you were pregnant with her"

"That's a nice way of saying 'Luna you had the baby 2 years ago, why haven't you lost the weight yet" Luna remarked dryly.

Harry stifled a laugh at the look of shock all over Lavenders face.

"That's not, that's not what I meant" Lavender insisted " I meant how quickly time passes these days"

"I know, I was joking" Luna assured her.

Lavender huffed "That's something I'd expect from Harry, not you"

"I have to pass my talents along" Harry joked "I've taught you well young one"

"Anyway…Can I hold her" Lavender said after a few moments " I need all the practice I can get" she added with a secretive glance at Seamus.

Gemma squealed quite loudly in Dean's ear, causing him to fall back onto the sofa "Lav! You're pregnant"

"Surprised?"

"I sure was" Seamus added. "At least we're breaking the news better than you two did." He said with a pointed glance at Harry and Luna.

"We weren't that bad." Harry defended.

"Not that bad? You both looked like you were heading toward Death Row." Dean chuckled.

"You weren't even there, you wanker." Harry retorted.

"They told me all about it." Dean nodded toward Seamus and Lavender.

"_Ready to tell everyone?" Harry asked Luna, as they sat in a booth waiting for their friends._

_Luna shook her head. "You were right, this is a crazy idea."_

"_I'm always right, you just never listen to me." Harry teased. "Too late to back out now.."_

"_Funny Potter." Luna tensed as she saw Seamus, Lavender and Neville walking toward them._

"_Hi you two." Neville greeted them._

"_Hey guys, alright?" Harry asked._

"_Not too bad." Neville answered._

"_Tell them what you're going to do Nev." Lavender pressed._

_Harry and Luna looked at Neville curiously._

_Neville flushed bright red. "I'm going to ask Susan to marry me."_

"_That's fantastic." Harry clapped his friend on the back._

"_It's wonderful news." Luna agreed._

"_She hasn't said Yes yet." Neville shrugged._

"_Like she'd say No. She's head over heels for you." Seamus chimed in._

"_Really Neville. She'll accept, don't worry so much." Lavender said kindly._

"_Well…um…hey wheres Dean?" Harry asked noticing one of his friends wasn't there._

"_Probably with that new bird, Gemma, he's been seeing." Seamus waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Seamus!" Lavender hit him upside the head._

"_Ow." Seamus ducked away. "Anyway don't expect him anytime soon."_

"_So what else is new?" Neville asked._

"_Are you okay, Luna? You look a bit pale." Lavender peered at her friend., who hadn't said much._

"_That's what we wanted to talk to you about actually." Luna said nervously._

_Her three friends eyes widened. "Oh?"_

"_Well, um…you know that time we all went out to that club downtown?" Luna began, after a supporting look from Harry._

"_You mean the time you two got completely sloshed and snogged?" Seamus said bluntly._

"_Theres more to the story than that." Harry said dryly._

_Luna shot Harry a warning look._

"_More?" Neville asked cluelessly._

"_Oh, My. God." Lavender said slowly. "You slept together?"_

_Harry nodded. "Yeah."_

_Luna swallowed. "And I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh my God." Lavender said again._

"_Whoa." Seamus said, clearly shocked by the announcement._

"_That's…that's…" Lavender couldn't seem to find words._

"_Scary as hell?" Harry suggested._

"_Sounds about right." Luna agreed._

"_I can't believe it. You're going to be someones parents!" Lavender stated._

"_I know, crazy isn't it?" Luna laughed slightly._

_Lavender shook her head. "It's fantastic!" she squealed._

"_We wanted to tell you guys first before the press gets wind of it, which will probably be soon." Harry said._

"_Oooh! We have SO much to plan" Lavender squealed. "Are you going to get married?"_

"_No" Harry and Luna said together._

"_We're just friends." Harry reminded her._

"_Who are having a baby together." Lavender continued._

_Harry sighed impatiently. "Lav…please."_

"_We're going to do this how we think is right for the baby." Luna said softly. "It wouldn't be fair on him or her if we pretended to be something we're not."_

"_Yeah, I see what you mean." Lavender agreed half-heartedly._

"_We hope you'll all support our decision." Luna said softly,_

"_What are friends for?" Lavender replied. " Just think this time next year you'll have a cute little baby."_

"_Yeah we will." Harry looked over at Luna._

"_Lets just hope the baby gets Luna's genes then." Seamus joked._

"_Hey!" Harry said in mock outrage causing his friends to laugh._

"_All baby's are cute." Lavender said. "I'm sure even Harry's kids will be."_

"_Gee thanks Lav." Harry answered sarcastically._

"You're faith in me is inspiring." Harry said sarcastically to Lavender. "So I have no trouble in saying, Seamus I hope the kid gets all your genes."

"Real fair, pick on the pregnant one." Lavender pouted.

Harry shook his head. "You're going to milk this for all its worth aren't you?"

Lavender flicked her hair back." Of course I am."

Dean let out a cough which sounded a lot like Drama Queen, causing everyone to laugh even Lavender.

After everyone offered their congratulations to the happy couple, the 6 of them sat down discussing the impending evening.

"When are Neville & Susan getting here" Harry questioned "They're late"

"They'll be here soon. Nev said they might be a little late" Dean answered

"So what are we going to be doing tonight? No wild parties I imagine" Luna wondered.

Dean shook his head " We thought we'd just order pizza and watch some movies"

"That sounds lovely" Luna smiled as she watched Harry take the baby out of the carrier and start bouncing her on his lap.

The baby seemed to be having fun, she was giggling away while trying to grab hold of Harry's glasses.

Harry ducked his head out of the way before she could reach his glasses, but the baby wasn't going to give up - as soon as Harry ducked his head back she reached out again.

"Having trouble there Harry?" Luna smirked

"Not at all. Immy just knows fashion when she sees it, that's why she want's my glasses. I'm at the height of fashion you know" Harry boasted.

"She has an eye for fashion all right, that's why she want's the glasses off your face -they are sooo last year" Lavender joked, everyone laughed at that except for Harry who frowned. "Lighten up Grumpy, it was funny"

"What movies did you get" Seamus piped in, before Harry could retort.

"The Day after Tomorrow, Ghost and Meet the Parents" Gemma answered.

"Ghost? That isn't a horror is it?" Luna questioned, turning to Harry "Like that one film you made me watch"

"There was nothing wrong with that film, it was good" Harry insisted

"If you like watching people die in horribly gruesome ways" Luna said sarcastically.

"Which film was it? The new one, Saw?" Dean said, directing his question at Harry.

"Final Destination, the first one" explained Harry.

"Ghost is a romance" Lavender answered.

"Yeah, so lets not watch that one" Seamus said quickly " I'm not sitting through another Chick Flick"

Harry laughed "You suffer through that a lot then do you?"

Seamus nodded, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Lavender.

"Seamus! I don't make you watch those films all the time"

"Just every other day" he said with a roll of his eyes.

At that moment the fireplace roared to life, and Neville & Susan stepped out.

"Hey guys" Neville said, brushing the soot of his jeans.

"Couldn't you have walked?" Lavender said admonished " You live two streets away!"

"It's raining out" Susan replied " I hate walking in the rain"

"I love it" Luna said dreamily "It's so romantic"

"Yeah, If you live in a movie" Harry quipped.

"Hush you. Anyway what's new with you Nev?" Luna said smiling.

"Nothing really. Same old, same old" Neville said with a shrug. He peered over at Dean, who was looking at the clock over the mantle piece. " We keeping you Dean?"

"What? Oh… No. um… Pizza?" Dean said quickly.

"It's on it's way" Gemma said looking at him strangely.

Harry stood, Imogen in his arms "Would it be all right if I got her something to eat?"

"Of course" Gemma said "Help yourself"

"Thanks" he said, walking into the kitchen closely followed by Luna.

There was a knock at the door, and Dean left to answer it.

Standing on the other side was Ron and Hermione, they were late because Ron apparently lacked the skill of reading the time.

"Hi Dean, sorry we're late" Hermione said apologetically.

"No worries, everyone's in the front room" he motioned for them to follow him.

Hermione held her breathe as she followed Dean down the hall, she hadn't been this nervous in a long, long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Here's another update for you guys since I took ages to get out Chapter Four. Harry and Hermione see each other for the first time in this chapter - how do you think that's going to go? Hmmm…. Read and Review, Thanks! ItsHarmony x**

Nobody looked up as they entered the room, they were all once again talking about Lavender and Seamus' obvious conflicting idea's on movies.

"That film was not funny!" Lavender fumed

"It's a black comedy" Seamus said obviously annoyed. " And it's way better than _Miss Congeniality_"

There was another knock on the door.

"I thought the pizza was…" Susan started to say as she looked up, but her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Ron & Hermione standing beside Dean.

"Thought the pizza was what?" Neville asked, laughing at Lavender and Seamus' silly argument.

Susan didn't answer, she only gestured towards the door.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?" Lavender said angrily.

"Dean invited us" Ron explained coolly.

Five sets of eyes turned to glare at Dean, even Gemma who had never actually met them before - but she'd heard all about them from her friends.

"Immy…" Harry's voice drifted through " No… don't do that"

Lavender, who was clearly not impressed by the return of her old friends glared at them once more before breezing out of the room.

"I'll answer the door" she said sharply.

"It's lovely to see you all again" Hermione said politely. When nobody continued with the conversation she sighed.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea" Ron muttered under his breath so only Hermione could hear.

Hermione was beginning to think Ron was right, their friends obviously didn't want them there.

Laughter sounded from the kitchen, causing everyone but Ron & Hermione to smile.

"Lav, that's a great look for you" Harry chuckled.

Lavender stormed back into the room.

"Imogen threw food at me!" she said looking on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Gemma asked.

"Because I got to near to Harry" she rolled her eyes.

Despite the fact that Hermione had not seen Harry in over 6 years, hearing about his girlfriend, Imogen, she mentally grimaced at the name - it still hurt. She knew that deep down, her feelings for Harry were still there. But she had ruined any chance she ever had, when she left with Ron.

Could she get a second chance? By stealing him away from his girlfriend? She shook her head angrily at the thought, her name wasn't Ginny Weasley for Merlin's sake.

Perhaps, she thought to herself, maybe she was only clinging on to the memory of her feelings, rather than the feelings themselves. After all, you can't love someone you haven't seen in 6 years. Can you?

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione noticed that the group of friends were laughing.

"That'll teach you Lav" Susan laughed.

"Yeah, I've learnt my lesson" Lavender said looking happier now.

"Maybe we should go" Hermione said quietly.

Neville felt bad seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"We're just looking out for Harry" he said.

"I understand, but we are his friends too" Hermione said gently.

"Were" Lavender interjected.

Just then Harry walked into the room followed by Luna, who was holding Imogen.

"Did you get the banana out of your hair yet Lav?" Harry asked with a wide grin.

His smile dropped however as he saw who else was standing in the room.

"Alright Harry?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

Harry didn't answer him, but turned to look at Luna who looked as stunned at their appearance as he felt.

"Lets go" she said to him.

Harry nodded. He really was not in the mood to deal with this tonight, he'd just gotten back off holiday and he was tired.

Imogen reached her hand out to Harry.

"Oooh" she cooed happily, as Luna passed her over to him.

"Who is Imogen?" Ron asked, not liking being out of the loop.

"That is" Dean said, pointing toward the baby.

"Why does it matter who Immy is to you?"- said Harry

"Well..it...she..it...doesn't." said Ron, backing away unsure.

Hermione backed away, and pulled on Ron's arm and said quietly under her breath.."I think we should leave."

The room glared at Ron and Hermione. Dean looked apologetic.

With one last glance at Harry, they left.

"Well that went well" Ron said after a few minutes.

Hermione didn't respond to his comment. She didn't want to admit that Ron had been right in the first place. Going tonight hadn't been a good idea.

"...and a baby!" Ron finished, unbeknownst to him Hermione hadn't heard a word he had just said.

"Yeah, a baby" she agreed offhandly.

"Blimey! Harry's a dad!"

Hermione's head snapped up "What?"

A thousand different thoughts entered Hermione's head. _I can believe he's a Dad_ she thought to herself.

"So Harry and Luna then?" said Ron.

"I would have never imagined them together...with a baby." said Hermione.

"I know..it just doesn't click." said Ron

_The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Was-Slightly-Eccentric, what a pair they make_, Ron thought.

"They looked happy though" Hermione whispered somewhat miserably.

If only she hadn't left, that could have been her. Her and Harry and their child. Perfect. She shook herself out of her thoughts. There was no use in What If's.

"Harry at least deserves that"

"He does" said Hermione, her voice solemn.

"So" said Ron," Since that didn't go well wanna grab something to eat?"

Hugging her arms tight to her chest, she couldn't stomach anything at the moment.

"No" she whispered.

"Come on..you know you're hungry...I'm starving myself." chirped Ron.

"No Ron, I think I'll just go back to my flat and have some time to myself." stated Hermione.

Ron frowned."Suit yourself" he said shortly before turning and walking away.

Hermione gaped at his retreating back, suddenly furious.

With a loud crack, she found herself back at the doorstep to Dean's house. She needed to sort this out. Taking a deep breath, she began knocking rather loudly on the front door.

Getting up, Dean had a rather confused look on his face. The pizza had just got there...did the pizza place forget something?

Answering the door, he said,"Oh, hi Hermione."

"Hello Dean." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Err do you want to come in?" Dean asked.

"Actually that would be wonderful" she led her back into the living room.

Glancing around the room, she noticed that almost everyone was still in the same positions as when she had left. Harry , who has been sitting with his head in hands, looked up when the door clicked shut, but said nothing.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

"Don't" Harry interjected before she could continue.

Imogen toddled over to Harry and lifted up her arms.

"Daddy...hold"

Hermione tried not to feel awkward, this was hard enough as it is. She swallowed hard and replied,

"Harry just hear me out, please."

Harry who thought this night couldn't get worse, picked up Immy. "Do you think you can just waltz back into my life and think I'm just fine with it?"

"Well, no but just let me explain..." said Hermione.

"Actions speak louder than words Hermione." Harry said as he left the room, Imogen in his arms.

The room was silent. Except for the sound of Luna following Harry out of the room.

"I just...I can't...How...?" Harry muttered angrily, as he and Luna made their way across the street.

"I didn't think they'd come back" Luna said softly, running her hands through Immy's dark hair.

"Yeah" Harry agreed.

"Harry...Harry wait!" Hermione called out from behind them. Harry closed his eyes briefly before slowly turning around.

"What?" he asked icily.

"Please, just let me explain...I..."

"Not now" Harry replied shortly " I am not in the mood to deal with this tonight"

Hermione bit her lip. Things were going much worse than what she expected. Without saying a word Hermione left. Her mind was reeling, all she wanted to do was explain her actions as of the last 6 years, that was all.

Meanwhile Harry had had enough. "Luna, lets take Immy home. I believe we've been through enough for tonight."

Going back into the living room, Harry announced their departure. There was a murmur of protest, but seeing the look on Harry's face, they all knew it was best to just leave it be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, that luxury is all J.K Rowlings.**

**On with the chapter, read and review **** ItsHarmony x**

The next day, Harry had calmed down from the unexpected meeting the night before. He was still tired though, and an 11 hour shift at St Mungo's was not something he was looking forward to.

To his surprise there was a note laying on his office desk, he didn't often get mail sent to his office. _Great_ he thought _Now I've got fangirls owling me at work_.

He opened the letter, and frowned at the sight of the familiar handwriting and contemplated just throwing it away. Curiosity got the better of him however, and he read on.

_'Dear Harry,I understand that you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. But please just let me explain, you deserve to know the truth. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron this evening from 7, if you change your mind. Please Hermione'_

Unsure of what to do, Harry set the letter aside. He felt as if his mind was split in two! He felt betrayed by Hermione for leaving him, yet he also wanted to see her and find out the truth. Unable to decide, he walked down the hall to Luna's office. Knocking lightly on the door, he went in.

"Hi Harry!" She said, her face happy.

"Hello, listen I need some advice."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing if I agree to meet Hermione for dinner tonight, so she can explain?"

"Harry, you know I have your best interests at heart. If your heart is telling you to go for it, then do it. Anyways it would be nice to catch up with her, maybe you can even explain to her why you are so angry with her and Ron."

"Yeah maybe"

"I can't tell you if everything will be okay" Luna said " But aren't you the tiniest bit curious as to what she has to say?"

"I should go" Harry answered " Whatever she has to say, I'm not going to like it am I?"

Luna only shrugged in reply. At Hogwarts, she and the older girl had never really got along. Luna has suspected that Hermione thought of her as most people had 'Looney'. Would she be any different now? She had her doubts but it wasn't fair to assume, maybe Hermione had changed.

"At least I've got the next 10 hours to work up the courage for it"

"There's that Gryffindor spirit" Luna said with a laugh "And don't forget you have a date tonight, with an adorable 2 year old who will be crushed if you stand her up"

Harry laughed too. "I couldn't stand her up if I tried."

Walking back to his office, Harry knew he had a lot to think about.

Meanwhile, Hermione was working and hoping upon hope her note got to Harry. She had to explain, to make him see that she was sorry. The business that day had been slow and nothing could take her mind off that night. She hoped he wouldn't stand her up. She hoped he would listen. She hoped upon hope that she could change his mind, make him see everything the way she did. Wishing it would help take her mind off things, she grabbed Hogwarts, a History to persue for the thousandth time.

To her dismay it did nothing to pacify her thoughts. Hogwarts reminded her so much of Harry, and the countless times she had pestered him about reading that book. Scowling she slammed the book shut.

_Why oh why is the shop empty today of all days? _she pondered angrily, grabbing a quill she absentmindedly started doodling random shapes across the really noticing what she was drawing, she finally looked down and saw...

"A lightning bolt" she said aloud "Aw crap"

"Talking to yourself? That's a sign of madness you know."

Hermione jumped at the sound of Luna's voice."You would know" she answered appeared unfazed by Hermione's remark.

" I'm here to pick up a book" Luna said politely, not wanting to argue with the brunette. She was on her lunch break, and had decided to do a little shopping to relax.

Putting on a polite face, she was after all a paying customer Hermione asked "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Why yes," said Luna "I'm looking for some literature defining new healing techniques...I'm not quite sure of the title...does any of this sound familiar?"

"Some what" said Hermione "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll look around a little."

"Good" said Luna.

After a few fruitless minutes, Hermione returned, no book in hand.

Gathering what courage she could, she asked Luna," What is it you really want Luna?"

"A book" Luna replied, when she was met with a disbelieving look she continued, "One of the other Healers seemed quite interested and I offered to pick it up for them."

"Oh..." Hermione had expected her to come out with a long speech about Harry.

If Luna wasn't one thing, it was predictable.

"I'll check out back."

In the store room, Hermione was beginning to think the book Luna was looking for didn't exist.

_Wouldn't put it past her_ she thought. Two books suddenly caught her eye, and she took them back out. Holding them up to show Luna, one of them was obviously the right one.

"Thank you" Luna smiled after paying for the book. She turned to leave.

"Did...um...Did Harry get my owl?"

"Yes"

"Good, do...do you think he'll show up?"

Luna shrugged "That's up to Harry, don't you think?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right." said Hermione.

She watched Luna walk out of the store, new book in hand. Why had Luna come into Hermione's shop, was it just coincidence or was it planned that way? There were a handful of other wizarding book stores in Diagon Alley, why did she choose Hermione's. Deciding not to dwell on it, she picked up Hogwarts, A History again.

* * *

Ron was at his flat, contemplating whether or not to surprise Hermione with reservations to The Fish Bowl, an up scale seafood restaurant. He knew she had had a harder time of it, than he had last night. Maybe this would cheer her up. Deciding to go for it, he apparated to the shop.

Opening the door, Ron said, "Good afternoon, Hermione!"

"Hiya Ron" she said.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?"

"You, me, The Fishbowl."

"I repeat...What?"

"The Fishbowl"

"Oh for Heavens sake Ron, this could go on all day" Hermione said with a roll of her eye. " Just spit it out"

"I made us reservations at this seafood restaurant called The Fishbowl, tonight at 7."

"Oh Ron" Hermione began " I'm sorry, I kind of already have plans tonight"

"With who?" Ron asked, sounding ruder than he had intended.

"Harry" Hermione whispered, so quietly Ron almost had trouble hearing 's jaw dropped.

"Harry?" he asked in disbelief " As in the bloke who practically kicked us out of that house last night? The same bloke who has a kid with a crazy woman? The same bloke who..."

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione said cutting him off. " Yes that same bloke"

"I can't believe you!" he said, "You're choosing Harry over me...just like in school!"

"Ron, I'm not choosing him over you, I had already made plans with him and then you come along and just think I'm supposed to go along with yours regardless of anything else that is going on."

"And why, might I ask are you meeting Harry?"

"That is none of your business" said Hermione.

"None of my business...sure Hermione, we don't spend the last 6 years together, and then keep secrets from each other!"

"Ron I don't want to argue with you about this." said Hermione trying to change the subject. Without saying a word, Ron left the bookshop in a hurry. He was on his way to St. Mungos, to have a word with Harry.

"3 years Ronald!" he heard a shout from behind him " You left ME in China, remember?"

Not even bothering to turn around he continued on his path to St. Mungo's.

Harry was in the midst of an extremely busy shift. It seemed that the entire Wizarding population of London was ill or had injured themselves.

"Okay, Mr. Jones? You take this potion three times a day for two weeks, and you should be as right as rain."

"Thank you so much Healer Potter."

"You're welcome." Harry said as he left the room.

"Potter!" a male voice called out from his turned at the sound of his name, and was surprised to see Ron Weasley's fist heading straight for his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked angrily, having successfully dodged Ron's punch.

"Stay away from her" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Who? Hermione?"

"Yes. She doesn't want to talk to you..."

"That so? Then why, pray tell, did she owl me this morning asking me to meet her?"

"She...what? yelled Ron, his temper rising through the roof.

"She did, so if you have any questions, I suggest you direct them at Hermione. I was just being polite and accepting her invitation."

"You..she..you!" Ron was so angry, he could hardly manage a sentence.

With one last murderous glance, he left the office.

Fuming, he didn't know what to do. He was angry with Hermione for owling Harry and he was mad that Harry had decided to go through with the meeting. But most of all, he was jealous- jealous of Harry for having a date with Hermione, jealous that Hermione was ditching him. Jealous because he realized Hermione still did harbour feelings for Harry.

Whilst Ron stormed off to sulk and do some thinking, Harry was writing a letter to Hermione explaining exactly what Ron had done and that he would accept her invitation for dinner that evening.

_Dear Hermione;I accept your invitation to dinner, I believe we have a lot to discuss. Just moments ago I was confronted by Ron Weasley who seems to be highly confused about what is going on. I hope you don't mind that I told him that if he needs any explaining, to go to you. See you at 7. Harry_

He watched as the Owl flew away carrying the letter, there was no turning back now.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven came round quickly for both of them, and the nerves were really starting to kick in.

With one last look in the mirror Hermione left for the Leaky Cauldron, trying to think of a way to explain to Harry exactly what had happened.

As she stepped in the pub, she caught sight of Harry's familiar messy black hair in a booth near the middle of the pub.

"Hey" she greeted him, and shot a chanced smile.

"Hi"

"Thanks for meeting with me...I...I owe you an explanation"

"Yeah, I'd say as much"

"Oh"

There was a rather awkward silence between the two, and Hermione bit her lip.

"I didn't know" she finally said.

"Didn't know what?" Harry asked confused.

"That you weren't coming"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ron told me that you were going to meet us in Italy after 2 weeks" Hermione continued.

Harry shook his head. "I wonder why he lied to you?"

"I have no idea. Ron wasn't with me every step of the journey either, he ended up leaving me in China. "

"He did? Why?"

"I have no idea. I got on without him, it was just unexpected."

This blew Harry's mind, so Ron had lied to Hermione about Harry coming and then left her in a foreign country half way around the world. He was angry, but not at Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I had no idea that Ron pulled this on you."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your place to be sorry."

"I was so mad at you both." Harry confided, " You just left after everything we'd been through and..."

"We left when you needed us most."

" I almost didn't win, you know?"

"What?"

"I was messed up, and Voldemort, he took advantage of that"

"Merlin, Harry... I'm so sorry."

Harry shook his head "It's in the past now, I won. And I'm okay, thanks to Luna."

Hermione's face fell, she'd forgotten that Harry & Luna were an item.

"Are you jealous?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione said for the second time in the last five minutes.

"I said Do you think he was jealous?"

Hermione thought for a moment."Maybe, you & I were always so much closer"

"Still, even if he was jealous I don't think hiding the fact you two were leaving was the right thing to do, and then to lie to you on top of that."

"Harry I hope you can understand that I never meant to leave you here alone. I knew you were vulnerable and I felt horrible when I realized Ron lied."

"Hermione, now that I know the truth behind the situation, I think can forgive you. Now Ron on the other hand has some explaining to do."

"Thank you Harry! You don't know how much I've missed our friendship! You know, Harry, I would have never imagined coming back and seeing you married with a kid"

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we can try and get our friendship back on track. I need time to get your trust back"

"Of course, Harry I completely understand." Hermione couldn't help but grin though, she had her best friend back, she had Harry back!

"Married? Me? Nope, though I understand why you'd think that."

Hermione pulled a confused face " you mean you're not married to Luna? but I thought..."

"No, we're not married" Harry said with a smirk.

"But...but you have a kid?"

"Yeah we do, speaking of which I have to go -it's my night to put her down"

"Oh of course, Immy comes first" Hermione said standing up.

"Sorry, this was kind of a flying visit. I didn't realise how late it was getting. I'll see you soon Hermione"

He gave her a small wave and disappeared with a pop. Hermione sat there for a while after Harry left. Tonight went well and things were going to start anew.

As for Harry being a dad, that was something she had to get used the bill and grabbing her things, she left in a wonderful mood.

Meanwhile, Harry was home, he was helping put Immy to bed.

"Good night Imogen, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Bed buggies! Nighty-nighty!"giggled Imogen.

Harry turned her night light on and shut the door to a crack. He walked down the hall to talk to Luna.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Well, I found out a lot that I didn't know and surprisingly I'm not mad at Hermione anymore."

"You aren't? Well that's good! What did she tell you?"

"She said that Ron had lied to her and said I was coming with them on the trip. Also he left her in China? Can you believe that?"

"Oh my, well I'm glad you two worked things out. This is the happiest you've been since they came back."

Harry smiled " Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm working on floor 3 tomorrow" Luna said suddenly, a sad expression coming across her face.

Harry squeezed her hand "Will you be alright? I can switch if you'd like?"

"No...No I'll be fine" Luna said reassuringly.

"Okay, if you're sure""It's your day off tomorrow isn't t?" Luna asked quickly changing the subject, before Harry could say anything else.

"Yeah, I'll probably just take Immy to the park."

"She'd love that. You know how much she loves the slide." Luna laughed as she thought about the last time Immy had been to the park, the little girl had giggled the entire time.

_It was an unusually warm sunny day, not too long ago. Since Luna was not working and had the day to spend with Immy, she took advantage of it and made time to go to the the pram near a park bench, she grabbed Immy out and set her down. _

_The little tyke looked excited as she took off for the swings. Luna ran after her and set her in a swing. She pushed Immy higher and higher, till the swing wouldn't go anymore. The whole time Immy was giggling and laughing and doing those screams that can only mean pure joy. _

_After the swings, they went to the sandbox and made castles. Some other children joined in and they had a whole kingdom of castles and moats. When it came time for lunch, Luna made sandwiches and brought a container of sliced fruit. Just as they were about to tuck in, Harry popped out of nowhere and decided to join them._

_"Good afternoon ladies, can I join you two for lunch?"_

_"Da!" shouted Immy._

_"Of course. How was work, is Mr. Robinson still finding purple boils on his feet?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes, I've tried it seems every potion and remedy I can remember, but the boils still persist."_

_"How odd."_

_"I had a visit from the Aurors today"_

_"Anything?"_

_"No" Harry shook his head, and looked over at Immy who seemed to be wearing more of the jam from her sandwich than she was actually eating._

_" What if..."_

_"We can't live in what-if's Luna. We'd never be able to move forward."_

_"I know, its just knowing that he's out there and..." her voice drifted off._

_"Mama! Slide" Imogen appeared not the have heard her, so Imogen turned her wide eyes to Harry."Dada? Slide?"_

_"Come on then baby girl, lets get you on that slide" Harry said tickling her sides._

_"Dada" Imogen giggled._

_ "Get Mama!"Imogen threw her little body at Luna and began tickling her, Luna couldn't help but join in with their laughter._

_"Slide, now" Imogen announced a while later._

_"You girls have fun" Harry said, pulling gently on one of Imogen's plaits. "I have to get back to work"_

_"No" Imogen said, crossing her little arms and making a sad expression in Harry's direction._

_"I'm sorry baby, but we'll play more later okay?"_

_"Kay. Bye!" Imogen said giving Harry a big hug._

_"Don't worry" Harry said to Luna, he kissed her on the cheek and walked down the path leading to the exit of the park._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Another update for you guys. Things start to pick up a bit in this chapter. Read and Review and Enjoy! ItsHarmony x**

The next morning Hermione was still in a wonderful mood. Nothing could get in her way, except for Ron.

The moment she opened shop, Ron was there and in a huff.

"What happened? Why are you smiling?"

"Good morning to you to. I'm not telling you anything because you didn't ask nicely enough. And because it is none of your business! If you want to know what is going on with Harry, I suggest you owl him and make plans yourself."

Ron frowned, "What did you tell him?"

"The truth, what did you expect me to tell him, that we didn't want to be his friend anymore, that we left him when he was most vulnerable?"

"Oh I don't know! Harry probably hates me!"

"If he does, it's nothing less than you deserve."

"He forgave you then did he? Even though you didn't come home once you found out the truth?"

"Yes he did" Hermione said, though she didn't add in that Harry didn't trust her as he once used to.

"That's bollocks Hermione. Nobody is that forgiving!"

Fixing a pleasant smile on her face, Hermione retorted sweetly "Ronald, would you please leave, I really don't want to deal with one of your hissy fits".

Ron left the bookshop not any happier than when he'd walked in, perhaps he should go talk to Harry. Well, Ron thought, It couldn't get any worse than to pay Harry a visit while he still had the nerve too, Ron turned into the entrance of St. Mungo' walked over to the nearest Healer and asked for Harry.

"Healer Potter isn't in today, I'm sorry Sir" the Healer told him. "Could I take a message for you?"

"No, No...it's fine" Ron said partially glad that Harry wasn't there.

Meanwhile up on Level 3, Luna was busy on her rounds - trying her hardest to avoid room 328, but she knew at some point she'd have to go in.

With a deep breath, she pushed open the door and walked towards the bed."Hey Callie...it's me...Luna"

Luna walked in quietly. Callie laid motionless except for the methodical up and down of her lungs as she breathed. Luna opened the shades, to let a little sun in. Luna began to check her vitals, so good so far.

After an intensive 15 minutes she was done. Luna then spent a fair 5 minutes straightening the room. She recovered Callie with 's voice cracked as she said, "Bye" and she left the room.

Rushing to the staff bathroom, Luna wiped her eyes with some tissue paper. She grabbed the mobile in her back pocket and dialled Harry.

"Hello, Luna? Are you crying? Is everything alright?"

Sniffle, "Yes and no..I went to see Callie."

"How is she...the same as last time?"

"Of course...its almost unbearable for me to go in there, let alone proceed with her check up."

"You know the option has always been available to have someone else do her room. Everyone at Mungo's knows your connection to her. I'm positive someone else would love to take her over for you."

"I know...I just can't stay away..you know?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? Its not a problem if you want me and Immy to come and take you home. I understand."

"No, I think I'll stay. I have lots to do, anyways enjoy having Immy all to yourself."

As she hung up the phone, she leant back against the wall and closed her wasn't easy having to see her sister like that, laying so seemed to work, they'd tried countless potions and spells to try and revive her, but still nothing, Callie remained comatose.

"Oh Callie, what happened to you?" Luna whispered to herself.

Later that day, as Luna was leaving her office for the day, her mobile suddenly rang. Knowing it was Harry, she didn't bother to look at the screen as she answered.

"Hey, I'm just leaving...I thought I'd..." Luna said as once she'd picked up.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock" a voice interupted. A voice that didn't belong to Harry.

Luna froze. The line went dead.

Shakily, she pressed some buttons on the phone that would lead to her recieved calls.

'It's just Harry being stupid' Luna thought 'We phone prank each other all the time...thats what it is'Her eyes widened as she what was written on the screen 'No Number'.

Harry always left his number when he prank called, why would he change it now?

Quickly, she grabbed her cloak and bag from her desk chair and hurried for the door.

As she grasped the door handle, her eyes widened as she saw a small yellow post-it note stuck to the back of the door, with the words 'Tick Tock' written in block the note in her hand, she didn't even leave the room before apparating home.

"Harry..." Luna said as she appeared in their kitchen.

Harry jumped " Merlin... you scared the crap out of me."

"I scared you?" Luna said increndously "What the hell was with that phone call and note?"

Harry paled. "You got one too?"

Luna also turned white "You mean it wasn't you?"

Harry held out a small yellow piece of paper to her, identical to the one she held in her own hand. The same words printed in thick capitals 'Tick Tock'.

Niether of them said anything for a long time, the silence started to grow unbearable."This can't be...no...what if it's..." Luna stammered.

"If it is...I don't even know what i'll do" Harry said scathingly. Tears filled Luna's eyes and Harry put an arm around her.

"It'll be okay Luna, I promise" Harry said reassuringly, " I won't let it happen to us again".

"It's probably nothing. We're worrying over nothing, right?" Luna whispered, wiping the tears from her face."Maybe it was Seamus or Dean?" she continued.

Not being able to give a truthful answer, Harry sent her a small smile. He hoped it was one of his friends just playing a prank, but something deep inside told him that this wasn't a childish prank he and his friends liked to play on each other.

"We'll just be extra careful from now on" Harry said finally.

A small cry of 'mummy' was heard from down the hall, and Luna left the room to tend to her daughter back in bed, Luna swore to herself she would never let anything happen to her Imogen.

Stroking her daughters cheek, Luna whispered to her quietly, " It'll be okay... I love you baby girl".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sorry** **its been so long since the last update. I got busy at work...so as an apology I've uploaded 2 chapters for** **you this time round. ItsHarmony x**

It was a few days later, and though the strange phone call was still playing on Harry's mind he tended to believe that it was just one of his friends joking around.

He & Luna were sitting outside a muggle cafe waiting for Ron and Hermione to join them, they'd decided to try and put the past behind them and hear Ron's side of the story.

"We did say 1pm right?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

Luna nodded "Yes, I wonder what could be holding them up, they're almost half an hour late."

Harry pulled a face "I don't even want to know".

With a laugh, Luna picked up her cup of coffee and as she did so caught sight of Ron & Hermione walking in their direction.

"There they are" She said nodding her head in their direction.

"...the time, so unorganised!" they heard Hermione muttering somewhat angrily.

"Hey" Harry said as they sat down at the table, "What held you up? We've been waiting for ages"

"My fault" Ron said " Still learning how to use those Muggle dig-what are they called?"

Hermione rolled her eyes " Digital Watch, Ron."

"Yeah, that. Bloody confusing." Harry and Hermione shared a look, trying not to laugh.

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably "So…I uh…I guess I owe you an explanation"

"Yeah I'd say as much" Harry repiled, leaning back in the chair.

Ron coughed. " Right, so um what happened is…"

_It was a rainy October morning, and Ron Weasley was just awakening. Seeing that he was the only one left in the seventh year boys dormitory he dressed quickly and headed down to the Common Room to find his friends._

"_Could have bloody waited for me" he muttered under his breath, as he walked toward the Great Hall._

_He saw Harry & Hermione near the middle of the hall, eating their breakfast, talking quietly and laughing._

"_They're talking about leaving you know" a voice said from next to him._

"_What?" Ron spun around and came face to face his with his younger sister._

"_I just heard them, something about …Ireland" Ginny tossed her red hair over her shoulder._

"_Oh" Ron sighed " Yeah, I knew about that. I'm going too."_

_Ginny frowned "They didn't mention you Ron"_

"_Come off it Gin, you're just mad that Harry doesn't fancy you anymore."_

_Ginny let out a small fake laugh., and looked over at where Harry was sitting closely to Hermione._

"_Sure fancies her though"_

" _Harry and Hermione? That's ridiculous" Ron said, though even to him it didn't sound convincing._

_Ginny just shrugged. " Doesn't seem that way to me or anyone else for that matter. Apparently there's a bet going on when they'll finally hook up"_

_Her back was still to him, so she could smile in satisfaction as he started to buy her story._

"_I know that YOU like Hermione"_

"_What" No I don't…"_

"_Don't deny it. It's so obvious"_

"_Okay, maybe I fancy her a little bit"_

"_He'll only lead her to danger, you could keep her safe."_

"_I could?"_

"_Of course" Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder " Then you'd be a hero, and not Harry Potter's sidekick for once"_

"_But I…"_

"_Ron over here" Harry called out._

"_Think about it" Ginny said before leaving the Great Hall._

"Ginny?" Harry said " Euh why does that not surprise me"

"Oh honestly Ron, you believed her?" Hermione added.

"She was my sister, what was I supposed to believe. Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

There was no response as the other three people waited for Ron to continue his version of events.

"_Scarab Beetles, ginger roots and…and…"_

"_You know this, we made this potion yesterday Harry"_

_Harry shot her a look "Yes I know, but forgive me if I've got more important things on my mind than remembering the ingredients to the Wit-Sharpening Potion."_

"_Point taken." Hermione said quietly._

"_Potions at Breakfast?" Ron said rolling his eyes, "Come on Hermione, give us a break"_

"_Fine" Hermione said returning her attention to her breakfast, "Fail your N.E.W.T.S for all I care"_

_Ron shared a look with Harry who just shrugged._

"_Armadillo Bile" Harry said suddenly._

"_Thanks Harry, I think I just lost my appetite" Ron said pushing his plate away._

"_Sorry mate. That's the last ingredient though right?" he asked turning to Hermione._

"_Yes it is, I knew you'd get it." Hermione said with a grin._

"_Are we visiting Hagrid today?" Ron asked, feeling left out of there conversation._

"_Well I thought we'd go to the library and research more into the horcruxes" Hermione said the last word as a whisper._

"_Good idea" Harry said, reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice. As he did so his hand accidentally brushed Hermione's. Their eyes made contact briefly before they both turned red and looked away quickly._

_Ginny was right, they fancy each other, Ron thought angrily, a jealous rage filling him. Oh it's on Potter, we'll see who Hermione chooses -and it won't be you! I'll make sure of it._

"_Ron, you coming?" Harry asked, he and Hermione were about to leave for the library._

_Grabbing his bag, he nodded and walked out with his two friends._

"You aren't really painting a good picture of yourself Ronald" Luna interrupted.

Ron looked confused "Who said anything about painting?"

"It's a Muggle expression" Hermione explained.

"So that's why you acted really weird, you were competing against me for Hermione" Harry said.

"Well yeah, I fancied her at the time. And I didn't want you to have her"

"Nice, Ron" Harry said shaking his head.

"I was an immature, hormonal teenage boy -what did you expect?"

"So was I, and I didn't do that did I?"

"Riight, because you're the poster boy for normal"

"Continue the story please, Harry & I don't have all day" Luna said before Harry could retort to Ron's comment.

"Okay…so we'd gone to the library that day and found out a clue that said the next horcruxe was in Wales…but a couple weeks later…"

"_Did you talk to Harry yet?" Ron asked quietly, even though the Gryffindor Common Room was almost deserted._

_Hermione shook her head " Not since this morning, we didn't have any classes together, why?"_

"_We think that the Wales clue is false"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_It just doesn't make sense when you really think about it"_

"_Yes it does. In all the research we've been doing, Dragons keeping coming up. Red Dragons, Ron. That HAS to mean Wales"_

_Ron frowned, his plan wasn't going well at all - he should have realised that Hermione was the one who came up with the idea of Wales and not Harry._

"_But…Red Dragons keep being spotted in Australia, remember we read it in the prophet last week?"_

"_Maybe you're right" Hermione said, still not quite sure on this new theory. " Lets talk to Harry, and see what we should do then"_

_Hermione started to walk towards the portrait hole when Ron's voice made her stop._

"_He's already gone"_

_Ron knew this was a lie, Harry was in detention with Snape again but Hermione didn't need to know that. This was his chance to get Hermione away from Harry, and to safety._

"_No…he…"_

"_He left after breakfast. Apparently Shacklebolt and Moody found something going on in France and they needed Harry"_

"_Another Horcruxe?"_

_Ron nodded "Seemed that way. He didn't really say much"_

_Hermione couldn't believe it, Harry had actually left. He hadn't said goodbye, what if she never saw him again, what if he…died?_

"_Oh" Hermione said quietly, avoiding Ron's eye._

"_Except…"_

"_Except what?"_

_Ron took a deep breath, it was now or never._

"_He said we should go to Australia and he'd meet up with us as soon as he's finished in France."_

"_Now?"_

_Ron sent her a half smile "Yeah, give us a head start on finding that damn horcruxe"_

"_I'll grab my stuff, I was already packed for leaving next month anyway, just in case."_

_Not even half an hour later Ron & Hermione were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts, with the portkey Professor McGonagal had set up for the three of them to leave._

_The two of them disappeared when the portkey activated, and left Hogwarts and unknown to Hermione, Harry._

"That's pretty much it" Ron said reaching for a sandwich.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, thanks for being honest at least"

Ron shrugged " I really am sorry"

Harry nodded. "Yeah"

"What…um…what happened to my sister?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ginny? She was sent to Azkaban" Luna said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -I've uploaded Two new chapters today, so make sure you go back and read Chapter 9 before reading this one. Thanks, ItsHarmony x**

**"**Azkaban?" Ron asked, shocked.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't really keep in contact with anyone"

"But yeah, after the final battle she was sentenced to life"

"Why?" Hermione asked, also slightly shocked at this news.

Luna looked at Harry before answering Hermione.

"For betraying us. Working on the dark side"

"No way!" Ron said "Gin would never do that"

Harry looked grim " She did. Think about it Ron. Sixth Year I suddenly fell head over heels for her, a bit suspicious don't you think?"

Hermione gasped " A Love Potion?"

"You can't send people to Azkaban for Love Potion, Harry" Ron said, a bit angrily.

"It is an offence, but that's not the only reason."

"She was working with V-Voldemort" Luna said bitterly. " Why do you think she convinced you and Hermione to leave?" At least it makes sense now"

Ron and Hermione looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"She took the Power-He-Know's-Not away from me…Love"

Hermione put a hand over her mouth " That's why you almost didn't survive"

"Yes" he said shortly.

"Mate…I had no idea…I" Ron said.

Harry waved his hands dismissively " It doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"Friends?" Ron asked, holding his hand out.

"Friends" Harry agreed, shaking Ron's hand.

Later that evening, Hermione thought about the meeting she'd had in the afternoon. She'd only heard Ron's story once before and they had both been drinking heavily. Hearing it now, she could kind of understand Ron's dilemma. Although she would have never thought of herself as being fought over by two boys, let alone her best friends.

Seeing as she didn't get to talk to Harry one on one because both Luna and Ron were there, she decided to write him a letter asking him to have lunch with her so they could discuss the meeting with Ron in further detail.

_Dear Harry,I'm glad Ron got that off his chest, after the meeting he told me he felt much better and relieved. So, would you like to have lunch this week? My treat, if you , Hermione._

She tied her letter to Sabine's (her owl) and sent her on her way

Harry was looking over some casework, when there was a "peck" as his study window. Looking up he recognized the tawny owl that belonged to Hermione. He untied the letter and flicked an owl treat at her. Opening the letter, he read the familiar, nearly perfect handwriting. Automatically agreeing to lunch, he sent his reply right there and then. Just after Sabine had left with his response, Luna walked in.

"Harry, I'm getting ready to put Immy down, would you like to say 'good night'?"

"Yes of course, one minute."

Setting his paperwork aside he followed Luna down the hall to Imogen's room. The little girl was sitting on her bed, her eyes blinking tiredly.

"Are you sleepy sweetheart?" Luna asked.

Imogen nodded with a yawn, leaning against Harry who had sat down on the bed next to her.

"Story" Imogen said pointing towards a book on the bedside table.

"Didnt we read this one yesterday" Harry said innocently, knowing full well that Imogen loved being read this particular story.

"No" she said innocently.

Opening the book, Harry looked over at Luna who was standing in the doorway.

"Meet me downstairs" she mouthed to him.

"Okay Immy lets get started." Imogen laughed as Harry read her the story.

"Green egg...ham!" she wrinkled her nose "Yucky"

"Would you eat them in a box?" Would you eat them with a fox?"

"No" Imogen squealed "Daddy!"

As Harry reached the end of the book, he noticed that Imogen had fallen asleep."Night baby" he whispered, kissing her forehead before heading downstairs to see Luna.

As he came into the kitchen, he saw Luna pouring them a drink."I know I could use a drink..how about you?" She poured it anyways, before he could respond.

"Thanks" Harry sat drinking their whiskey in silence before any of them spoke.

Harry said, "These past couple days have been stress in a manner of a couple ways. First those strange couple of phone calls and messages. I'm still not quite sure what to think. Then talking to Ron and Hermione and learning to get past the past. I feel very old and tired because of it."

Luna put her hand on Harry's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze."Harry I feel the same way. I just can't get my mind off those phone calls and the notes. When I was napping with Immy this afternoon, I had a dream about it."

"You had a dream? Please explain.""Okay, so in the dream Immy was only a couple of months old. I was rocking her to sleep. When she had finally settled down, I heard a crash in the hallway. I placed Immy in her crib and approached the door. I had my wand in my hand and peered out, ready for anything. There in the hallway was Callie, a bruise on her left eye and her lip bleeding. I rushed to her side and checked her pulse. It was feeble, but she was alive. Then I heard a man's voice say in a whisper, "Tick tock, tick tock." And then I woke up."

"It's just a dream though" Harry said softly, hugging wiped some tears away that were trailing down her cheeks.

"I know. It just felt so real. Those things did happen Harry, just not all at the same time."

Harry didnt say anything, her just let Luna continue talking."Someone breaking into our flat...finding Callie down a sideroad in Diagon Alley..that phone call last week"Harry passed her a tissue, as more tears filled her eyes.

"I know" he said "Maybe we should tell..." his voice trailed off.

"Tell who?""Harry?" Luna asked when he didn't answer "Tell who?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts " Lupin, we could tell Lupin about it - if you're really worried."

"Okay" she said shakily.

"Tomorrow… We'll talk to him tomorrow" Harry said patting her arm gently.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry, Luna!" Remus Lupin greeted them the following morning. " To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Not a social call I'm afraid" Harry said grimly.

The smile from Lupin's face dropped.

"Oh?" he asked, when neither Harry or Luna replied he continued. " Shall we move this to my office? I have a hunch this isn't something we want prying ears to overhear."

Lupin gestured toward the door, motioning for the two to follow him inside.

The three adults sat around the desk near the corner of the room, two of them silently wondering if they should be wasting Government time on the situation they may or may not be in.

"Harry and I…We…"

"I think I know what this is about" Lupin interrupted.

"You do?" Harry asked with a surprised glance at Luna.

"Yes and I can't say I'm surprised. It's about time if you ask me"

"It has been around two years now" Luna nodded.

"Longer than that. Have you set a date yet?"

"Immy was around…wait, set a date? What are you talking about?"

"The Wedding, of course" Lupin said slowly.

Despite herself Luna laughed, "You think we're getting married?"

"Are you not?" Lupin seemed confused.

"No" Harry & Luna said in unison.

"Oh" Lupin frowned " I just thought…never mind. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This" Harry said, sliding the two yellow post-it notes across the desk. "We both received these yesterday, along with phone calls saying the exact same thing."

Lupin glanced at the papers and frowned.

"How odd" he said, his brow furrowed.

"We thought it might have been some friends playing pranks, but now we're not sure" Luna said quietly.

"Do you know of anyone who could be holding a vendetta against you?"

Harry sighed "I'm Harry bloody Potter, of course someone's out to get me"

"I'll look into this" Lupin said looking across at the two of them "But in the mean time, you two be careful and watch out for that little girl of yours"

Luna gasped "Callie..."

"Your sister Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, What if this is somehow connected to what happened to her?"

"I don't see how..."

Harry tugged on Luna's arm " Come on, we should go get Immy from the crèche"

"I'll be in touch" Lupin said as they left his office.

Once they had left the building, Luna shrugged free from Harry's grip.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You know why. I don't want to dredge up bad history"

"It ISN'T history! He's still out there and what if it's him?" Luna said in a harsh whisper.

"He's been gone for almost a year and a half, why would he come back NOW?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair " I don't want to argue with you about this."

"I don't either" Luna nodded " This whole thing is messing with my head. The secrets, the lies" she whispered.

"I know...Me too, Me too" Harry said as they walked away from the Ministry building.

_"That was the hardest day so far!" Harry exclaimed, flopping himself onto the sofa in Luna's small flat._

"_My day was pretty easy" Luna said with a smug grin._

_Harry laughed and threw a cushion at her, which Luna dodged._

"_It's a good job you played Seeker, you'd have been a rubbish chaser"_

"_Oi" Harry said "I'd have been a GREAT chaser besides the hoops don't move"_

"_Fair point, fair point. The game would be far more interesting if they did though, don't you think?"_

"_Sure Luna"_

"_So what made today so hard?"_

_Harry ran a hand through his hair " Some of the stuff we had to study, it was just horrid. I hope I never come across anything like that"_

"_I guess I've got all that to look forward to next year huh?"_

"_Yeah, it'll be worth it though."_

"_I…" Luna began but was interrupted by an incessant knocking on the front door.._

"_Luna? Luna, are you there? Please let me in" a voice cried._

_Harry looked quizzically at Luna as she ran toward the door._

"_Callie! Oh Callie, what happened?"_

"_Please…"Callie begged "Please you have to help me"_

"_Of course" Luna said, ushering her into the front room. _

_Harry stood up as the two women entered the room._

"_Is everything okay?" He asked_

"_I don't know" Luna said._

"_No!" Callie shouted._

"_Luna…" Harry began in a sharp tone., gripping her elbow he pulled her out of Callie's earshot._

_ "Who is that?" he gestured toward Callie with a nod of his head._

"_Callie…my older sister"_

"_I didn't know you had a sister"_

_Luna shrugged "She's a few years older than us"_

"_You don't look a like" Harry said glancing back at Callie._

"_She takes after my dad, with the dark hair. I'm the spitting image of my mum."_

"_You two are close?" Harry guessed_

"_We were. I haven't seen her in a long time. I tried contacting her after the war, I was so scared something had happened to her."_

"_I'm sorry" Callie's quiet voice broke in._

_Both Harry and Luna turned to look at her._

"_it's okay" Luna said hugging her sister. "Oh, Callie. This is Harry"_

"_Nice to meet you" Callie said shaking Harry's hand. She nudged Luna playfully "Cute. How long have you been dating?"_

_Harry shook his head " We're not dating. She's my best friend"_

"_What a shame" Callie said dreamily._

_Rolling his eyes, Harry said "Yeah you two are definitely sisters."_

_Luna mock glared at him before turning her attention back to her sister. "So?"_

"_Needle and thread?"_

"_Callie" Luna sighed._

_Sending an apologetic smile, Callie replied " I need your help."_

"So what made you decide to become a Healer?" Hermione asked Harry breaking him out of his reverie.

It had been about 3 months since she and Ron had returned to England, and though their friendships with Harry were still a little rocky, things seemed to be getting back to normal.

"I know everyone expected me to be an Auror but I'd had enough fighting, and having people die for and around me. I wanted to be the one that saved them this time."

"That makes sense mate" Ron said.

"It's hard but really fulfilling"

"You certainly seem to enjoy it, from what I've seen." Hermione pointed out.

"Most of the time, when it turns out okay"

"We should all go out sometime soon" Ron said "It'd be good to catch up with Seamus and Dean."

"Yeah" Hermione agreed "We haven't seen them since we first got back."

Harry ran a hand through his hair "We're all meeting on the 16th at Neville's."

"Tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"No, next month"

"I thought you all met up once a month" Hermione frowned.

"We do" Harry said.

"but what about this…oh." Realisation dawned on Ron, "You've already had your monthly meeting"

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you, but some of the others were still a little wary."

"That's understandable" Hermione said trying not to show that this bothered her.

"So what are you two doing with yourselves now you're back?" Harry changed the subject.

"Still working at Flourish and Blotts" Hermione said quietly. "Though I'm thinking of applying for a position at the Ministry.

"Helping out at WWW in Hogsmeade." Ron said.

"That's great." Harry said smiling.

"It'll do" Ron shrugged.

"I for one am glad everything is getting back to normal. No drama" Hermione added, as Harry's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Harry said impatiently as he picked up.

"Tick Tock. Tick Tock" a voice broke out from the other side.

"Who is this"? Harry asked angrily.

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

The line went dead and Harry groaned in frustration.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know, but they keep calling."

"There goes your no drama theory, Hermione" Ron said flatly.

"There's no such thing as no drama." Harry commented.

This was the fifth time Harry had received a phone message like this, Luna had also received multiple phone calls and the two of them had been sent at least a half a dozen notes all saying the same thing, 'Tick Tock'.

It was clear that it was not a coincidence, somebody held something against them.

"It's probably nothing." Hermione mused.

"I hope you're right" Harry sighed.

Sensing that Harry was annoyed by the phone call, Ron tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"What's new with everyone then? Dean's married?"

"Yeah, he got married last year. Neville and Susan the year before that and Seamus and Lavender are just dating." Harry explained.

"Susan Bones?"

"Yep"

"I never thought those two would hook up, in all honesty I thought Neville would end up with Luna" Ron admitted.

Harry looked up shocked "Neville and Luna?"

"They always seemed like they'd make a good couple" Ron stated simply.

"I agree. Neville was always so quiet and Luna was well Looney." Hermione said.

Harry frowned at her comment.

"I have to go" Harry said shortly, standing up. He was annoyed at their flippant views of his best friend.

Hermione bit her lip "I'm sorry. I know you two are close, I didn't mean anything bad by it."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Luna's changed a lot since school, she really came out of her shell" Harry said in Luna's defence.

"We believe you."

"Hate to break up the party…but…" Ron interjected.

"You have to go?" Harry guessed.

"Hot date" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Parvati Patil"

"Parvati Patil?" Harry and Hermione repeated together.

"What of it?" Ron asked somewhat defensivly.

"Isn't she a little.."Hermione stopped, struggling to find a nice way to describe the other woman.

"Whorish?" Harry said with no hesitation.

Hermione stifled her laugh at Harry's blatant disregard of their former housemate.

"No…Harry!" Ron said.

"What? She is. You haven't been here. Our last term at school she was nicknamed 'The Hogwarts Bike'"

Ron scoffed "Did you take a ride?"

"Why? You jealous?"

"Nope" Ron said with a silly grin.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before bursting into fits of laughter.

"See you guys later" Ron waved, ignoring the fact that they were both laughing.

"Oh man…" Harry said a few minutes later, getting his breath back.

"Was that true, what you said about Parvati?"

"Yeah"

"Did…Did you?"

Harry pulled a face "No, I wouldn't sink that low."

"You have Luna." Hermione said.

"Well yeah, but me and Luna? We've never dated." Harry explained.

Hermione looked confused "What about Imogen?"

"Immy, She's the result of…" Harry stopped for a fraction of a second "…a friendly get-together getting out of hand."

"Oh"

"She wasn't expected but I don't regret anything about her."

"You love her." Hermione said simply. "But.."

"But?" Harry asked when Hermione didn't continue.

"What happens when you find someone else, or Luna does?"

"I'd never really given that much thought" Harry said looking slightly put out. "We'd work something out though I suppose".

Not liking where the conversation was heading, Harry said no more and looked over the street.

"Do you ever think of what could have happened?" Hermione asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Harry looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders "How do you mean?"

"Like what would have happened if Ron and I hadn't left or…"

"I guess I do sometimes."

"I wish I hadn't left with Ron." Hermione admitted.

"Why?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What good did it do in the end?" She asked

"It brought us to where we are today."

"Insightful. Luna must be rubbing off on you."

Harry laughed "Yeah a little, but a lot of that comes from another friend. She's pretty smart."

Hermione blushed.

"I really did miss you" Harry said softly.

"I missed you too."

Harry grinned sideways at her as they walked down the street together.

"I probably should be getting home soon." Harry said a few moments later.

"Already?"

"Well if I got that phone call, Luna probably did as well and I imagine she's freaking out."

"Oh of course."

Harry looked at her, he really had missed her these past years and wasn't in any hurry to say goodbye.

"Coffee?"

"Love one" Hermione answered.

"Fantastic. There's this great little coffee shop just down that road." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the small café.

"White coffee" Harry said to the waitress, as they were seated.

"Cappuccino please" Hermione asked politely.

"You look like a cappuccino kind of girl" Harry decided as the waitress left to get their drinks.

"And you look the boring old coffee type" Hermione said teasingly.

"Hey!" Harry said affronted " I am not boring."

"Of course you're not" Hermione said innocently.

"It's been really great catching up with you." Harry said as the coffees were placed on the table.

"It has. We've changed so much! I'm still in shock that you're a dad"

Harry laughed "Yeah, me too."

Hermiones smile faltered "I hate to put a damper on the conversation, but what was that call about earlier? You don't have to answer, I understand if I'm prying."

"No, it's fine." Harry took a sip from his coffee " The last couple months we, Luna and I, keep getting these phone calls and notes."

"What do they say?"

"The only thing they ever say is 'Tick Tock'" Harry shook his head.

"How bizarre."

"You know who it is don't you?" Hermione guessed, before Harry could say anything else.

"I have my idea's on who the culprit could be." Harry said bitterly "No proof though."

"If I know you, you aren't going to let it rest."

"No way. I'm not letting anything happen to Immy again."

"Again?" Hermione asked

"When she was around 6months old, this guy Jeremy, Luna's ex, he took the three of us hostage and was convinced that Immy was his daughter".

"He tried to take her?" Hermione gasped.

"The Aurors turned up before he could" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"That must have been awful" Hermione said sympathetically "I hope he's rotting in a cell in Azkaban."

"Hardly" The expression on Harry's face turned dark "He got away."

"You think it's him behind this? This Jeremy guy?"

"I do."

"You have to tell someone" Hermione demanded.

"Lupin's looking into it, that's all we can do at the moment."

"Oh Harry" Hermione said quietly.

"I hope it's nothing. Just one time, I hope nobody is out to get me or people close to me."

"That's not much to ask" Hermione agreed.

Harry shook his head "No, it's not".

Hermione glanced at her watch and noted it was almost 9 in the evening. "It's getting late"

Harry checked his own watch "I didn't even notice. This has been fun" He gestured between the two of them.

Hermione beamed at him.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"I can apparate you know."

"Oh" Harry said dejectedly "Okay then."

"No, No. We can walk I need the exercise" She joked.

The two of them spent the walk to Hermione's flat, reminiscing about their times at Hogwarts.

They were still laughing when they reached the front door.

"…and Snape looked like he would flip his shit" Harry finished with a laugh.

Hermione giggled at the memory of when she Harry and Ron had charmed Snape so that every time he opened his mouth he would sing songs from musicals.

"I had a great day" Hermione said, giving Harry a hug.

"It was fun" Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist to hug her back.

Hermione pulled back from the hug, but Harry didn't let her go. Instead he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She felt her heartbeat speed up slightly at this gesture, was he going to kiss her?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. Another update for you. This ones a bit longer than usual too. As always, read and review. Thanks, ItsHarmony x**

Despite herself she leaned toward him, but was disappointed when he only placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See you soon" Harry said, and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione didn't move, she really thought he was going to kiss her. Why hadn't he? Did he not like her? Was it because of Immy and Luna? Or Ron?

Meanwhile Harry was standing in the middle of his front room thinking almost the exact same thing. Why hadn't he kissed Hermione? He'd wanted to, hell he wanted to kiss her when he first saw her again at Dean & Gemma's flat those months ago.

"This is so complicated" he groaned to himself.

"_Excuse me Miss, you wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"_

_Luna looked up in annoyance before glancing at her watch. "It's 12:30"_

"_Thank You" the man said politely._

_Instead of walking away though, he boldly took a seat at the table Luna was sitting at._

" _I hope you don't think I'm being too forward" the man said " I've been working up the courage to come and talk to you for the past 20 minutes."_

"_Oh" Luna said, flattered._

"_Jeremy Roberts" he said, holding his hand out._

"_Luna Lovegood"_

"_Well Miss Lovegood, it's very nice to meet you." Jeremy smiled._

_Luna blushed slightly " I have to go."_

"_Reality calls. Can I see you again?"_

"_Oh, I don't know." Luna said "You really don't want to get involved with me."_

"_Why not?" Jeremy looked confused._

"_I have baggage" She said simply as she stood up, the bump in her stomach quite obvious._

"_I don't mind…unless there's a boyfriend still in the picture?"_

_Luna shook her head "No. No boyfriend."_

_Jeremy smiled "So can I take you to dinner one night?"_

"_If you'd like."_

"_I thought you had to go?" Jeremy questioned._

"_It's not that important, if you'd like me to stay."_

_Jeremy grinned at her. "Great. Lunch is on me."_

_The two of them chatted about mundane things for quite a while, where they went to school, what they liked and disliked. It turned out that Jeremy had also gone to Hogwarts and was a Ravenclaw, four years ahead of Luna._

"…_floated around the classroom for ages and he didn't even notice." Jeremy said with a laugh._

"_That doesn't surprise me in the least."_

"_So tell me about this" Jeremy said gesturing towards Luna's stomach._

"_I have 4 months left" Luna said thoughtfully._

"_A summer baby"_

"_Yes, August 12th__."_

"_Not long. Is the father still around?"_

_Luna shifted uncomfortably._

"_I'm sorry, I'm prying" Jeremy said, sensing her discomfort at the subject._

"_No it's fine. But yes the father's still around."_

"_What's he like?"_

"_He's great. He's my best friend."_

"_Ahh I see."_

"_I'm surprised you don't know all this, it was front page news a few months back."_

_Jeremy thought for a second. "No way. Harry Potter?"_

"_Way" Luna laughed._

"_Wow, that's going to be one hell of a powerful kid."_

" _I should probably go, it's getting late."_

"_Of course. I'll walk you home."_

"_Thanks" Luna said "I had fun today."_

"_Me too. I, well, I'd really like to see you again"_

"_I'd like that too."_

"_See you soon then" Jeremy said, as they reached the front door of Harry & Luna's apartment._

"_Bye" Luna said, as Jeremy kissed her softly on the cheek._

As Harry walked out of his front room he heard Luna shutting the door to Immy's room. He smiled as he watched her walk down the stairs. His smile faded as saw Luna's look of panic.

"Did you get another call too?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes" he said "about 8pm when it happened. When was yours?"

"Same time...why did it take you so long to come home?" she asked, her tone changing, although the slight undertone of panic still present.

"I...I got coffee with Hermione and we..talked." He said.

It was the truth, although Harry knew that if he decided to elaborate anymore and if he made the decision he wanted to make that involved Hermione and inviting her into this complicated web of his life and his relationships, that it would affect Luna.

Luna looked at him with confusion, but didn't ask anymore questions.

Referring back to her first question, "Harry I'm getting scared. This is the 15th call we've each received, in addition to about 7 notes scattered around our offices and in the staff rooms at St. Mungos. While it's kept me on alert, I don't want to fall prey with this many clues about. If they're truly referring to time, we're wasting it by not doing anything else besides alerting the Ministry. What happens if it is *him*?"

"Luna, if you're that worried I'll add some extra wards to the house. I don't know what much more I can add since it's Grimmauld Place, but I will try. Also-I know that you're even more worried about Immy. You have that right to be. I am too. I think what we need to do next, is get some help from our friends. They wouldn't mind helping watch Immy if it protected her from whoever is threatening us. Also I'll look into the Ministry about hiring someone to help investigate our case. It wouldn't hurt to have someone more devoted to our problem."

"If you think that's best. Our friends would love to look after her, they're always asking."

"See? It'll be fine. Lupin's already looking into it, I'll go see him tomorrow to see if he's found anything."

"Okay" Luna relaxed a little.

A knock at the door caused her to jump in fright. Harry grabbed her arm before answering. Looking through the peephole he saw that it was Ron.

"Ron?"

"Hey Mate"

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date." Harry questioned, opening the door wider and letting Ron walk in.

Ron sat down in an armchair "You were right."

"About what?" Harry asked, turning his head as he realised Luna hadn't followed them back into the front room.

"Parvati." Ron shook his head "What a slag."

"Can't say I didn't warn you".

"NO!" Luna's voice shouted from the front hall.

Harry and Ron dashed from the room to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Ron asked, as Harry went to Luna's side.

Luna shakily pointed at the door, Harry looked towards where she was pointing and his heart dropped. It was another note but this one was different to the others. Attached to the piece of parchment was a photograph. A photograph that showed Imogen sleeping in her bedroom. The note was also different instead of the expected 'Tick Tock' it said 'Time is running out.'

Harry realised that the situation was a whole lot worse than he had first thought. This person had been in his house! In his daughters bedroom.

"How did he get in the house?" Luna asked her words shaking. "We've got wards. This house is un-plottable!"

"Did you want me to take a look around? Ron asked, taking a step towards the stairs.

"No" Luna said quickly "I'm sorry Ronald, I just…could you get Lupin instead?"

Ron looked at Harry who nodded.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can."

Ron was out of the door in a flash. Luna and Harry both hurried up the stairs to check on Imogen.

The little girl was sleeping, holding tightly onto her favourite teddy bear that she'd had since she was a baby.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. Harry though, wasn't convinced and quietly looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

Imogen stirred and opened her eyes tiredly "Daddy?" she mumbled.

"Hey baby" Harry walked over to her "Go back to sleep."

"Kay" Imogen yawned. Within a few moments the little girl was fast asleep again.

The two of them walked out of the room and sat at the top of the stairs, neither of them wanting to be to far away from Imogen.

"Harry" Lupin said when he arrived. "What's going on?"

Harry gave Lupin a panicked look before going on.

"The person that has been threatening us was here! Look!"

Harry showed Lupin the photograph and the note which implied that their time was running out. Lupin gazed at the both of the objects before launching into what his gameplan was.

"I think what's best is to get you all into a safe house as soon as possible. There are few locations that the Ministry has that are for situations like these. The fact that the person has infiltrated your wards so successfully that the censor didn't trip and alert either one of you is quite frightening. Whoever is behind this skilled and may know the weak points of the protective spells guarding this house. Its best to change location and try different spells, cast by different people. I will contact my men and station some people here, if that is alright with you?" Remus offered.

"Of course it is! I don't like that there will be people here and that we will have to explain that to Immy-I don't want to frighten her, however we must insure that every precaution is taken." Harry answered.

Although Luna had remained silent throughout their discussion, the look on her face was sheer horror. The look made Lupin shiver, he had not seen that look since the War and even then people masked their emotions more.

Luna felt queasy, tired and much more stressed out than she had been ever in her life. Her family's well being was being threatened. She didn't know how to react. Her instinct told her that protecting Immy was the number one thing, it came above all else-even herself. It made her think of a sad and courageous discussion she had had with Harry before Immy was born.

_Harry and Luna sat together in the spacious sitting room on Grimmauld Place's first floor. A large Christmas tree was sitting in the center of the room, with its star brushing the ceiling. The decorations on the tree were ornate, a mix of new and old from the room's inhabitant's differing pasts._

_"...and I'm still sad to this day. I just wonder how different my life would be if she was still here." Luna voiced, speaking of her late mother._

_"I wonder." said Harry, his thoughts drifting back to the echos of memories of the night of his parent's death, that always took over his brain when the dementors got near._

_"Did I ever tell you about the night my parents died?" Harry asked._

_"No- do you actually remember it?" Luna asked._

_"No, but I do know what happened though, would you like to know?"_

_"Yes, that is if you want to tell." Luna voiced._

_"Yes, well it was an evening in October-Halloween I think, that it happened. I was only one and my parents and I were enjoying an evening being a small family. They played with me for hours, enjoying every second. Well we were in the sitting room when He arrived. My parents were expecting no visitors and knew it was Him when the door was blasted open. My mother ran from the room, shielding me as she climbed the stairs to my nursery. My father stood brave, facing Him without a wand. He killed my father without mercy, only telling him that he could live if he let Voldemort through. Of course my father didn't do this and was killed instantaneously. Voldemort went upstairs, following the sounds of my mother's frantic sobs as she knew her death and that of her young son's was near. She pleaded to Voldemort 'Don't kill Harry, please kill me instead...DON'T KILL HIM!' Voldemort told her to get out of the way. When she didn't, he didn't hesitate and he killed her. Of course when he went to kill me, he didn't expect my mum's sacrifice to protect me. The killing curse rebounded off me, marking me with my scar and some other traits which of course linked me to Voldemort; he was hit and it almost killed him, however those wretched horcruxes saved his life..."_

Luna now thought of Lily's sacrifice and how she wouldn't think twice about doing the same thing for Immy.

"Did you want to come to one of our houses now?" Lupin asked, breaking Luna out of her thoughts.

"Yes, we'll grab some of our stuff and come straight to the Ministry." Harry said, as Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll catch him" Lupin said placing a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder.

Luna only hoped that he was right, she couldn't stand living like this anymore. She wanted it to be over and soon.

Harry, Luna and Imogen had been staying at one of the Ministrys Safe Houses for a few days now.

The rooms were small and dark, and had a distinct smell of stagnant water -it wasn't the greatest of places to live but for the time being it was keeping them safe. In the five days they had been there, they hadn't received one letter or phone call.

"Harry…"Luna said one night, when the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" Harry said laughing as Imogen pulled faces at him from across the table.

"What if they didn't break the wards?" Luna wondered.

"How do you mean?" The laughter on his face gone.

"What if they snuck in when the wards were down?"

"You mean when we were at home?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what if he followed us in the house when we came home one night."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd never considered that, it wasn't a thought that had even crossed his mind before now.

"You think he used a disillusionment charm?" Harry said.

"Either that or an Invisibility Cloak" Luna said thoughtfully.

Harry stood up suddenly, his fists clenched. His eyes were bright with anger, Imogen who had been blissfully unaware of the tense conversation going on between the two adults, now looked a little scared.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked sharply.

"I don't know, okay? Just out." Harry shot back.

"You can't. We have to stay here. Lupin said…"

"I don't give a flying fuck what Lupin said!" Harry shouted "What good is us staying locked up here like prisoners going to do?"

"Keep us safe" Luna said losing her cool.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe that"

"Do you know what? Just go. I don't even care right now" Luna said harshly.

Harry glared at her and made a move for the door but was stopped by Imogen's small voice.

"Daddy" she cried.

"Daddy has to go out" Luna said picking up her daughter.

Imogen squirmed out of her grip and toddled towards Harry, lifting up her arms.

Harry knelt down and picked her up, his anger forgotten for the moment.

"Daddy stay"

"I'll be back in a little bit Ims." Harry promised.

"Oh" Imogen said sadly.

"You look after you're mummy like a big girl, okay?"

"Kay. Mummy, big girl" She looked at Luna.

Harry handed her back to Luna, who took her gratefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" Harry apologised.

"We're both on edge, I didn't mean it either" Luna replied.

"

I'm going back to see Lupin, tell him what you thought."

"Don't be long" Luna said as he left.

"Ice Cream Mummy!" Imogen said as the door clicked shut.

"You want ice cream. Hmm I think my baby girl would like strawberry" Luna tickled her.

"Yummy!" Imogen squealed happily.

Over at the ministry Harry had just left Remus Lupin's office, with the older man promising to keep extra surveillance around Grimmauld Place and also on Imogen.

As he was rounding the corner he walked straight into someone, he gripped their shoulders to keep them steady.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He looked up, and saw the familiar brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

"It's okay, I wasn't either" Hermione said, smoothing her now wrinkled shirt out. "Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"Just home."

"I've tried Owling you a few times this week but they've just come back."

"Sorry" Harry repeated.

Hermione bit her lip "Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not. I've just had a lot on my mind" Harry told her.

"I…um…" Hermione hesitated "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay" Harry said looking at her expectantly.

"Not here" She shook her head. "Walk with me?"

The two of them walked through the small park opposite the Ministry building, it was getting late so there weren't many people out and about in there.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye "About the other night, when you walked me home."

"What about it?"

"Did you want to kiss me?" She felt her face turn bright red, she was shocked at how she had just come out and said it like that.

Harry was caught unawares by her boldness. He blushed a little and took no notice of her rapidly reddening face.

"Well..yeah." He said, telling the truth. He knew he could never hide his feelings long from Hermione-she knew him too well, even if they had just gotten back into the routine of friendship.

"Oh" breathed Hermione, smiling ear to ear. It seemed like all she wanted was true.

Harry who needed to finish some business couldn't find the will to pull himself away from Hermione. Heck even if he wanted to, he probably couldn't. Without thinking and by just going in a impulse, he leaned in and kissed her.

A million things buzzed through his mind as he she kissed him back. The feelings for her-overwhelming, the way she smelled-like a honey almond scent and perhaps the biggest thought of all-the feeling of her lips on his; warm, moist and inviting.

With hesitation, Hermione broke away from Harry's kiss. She hated to see it end. She gazed up at him with passion, her eyes locking into his, never wavering.

Harry brushed a tendril of her hair out of her face and then cupped it with his hand. "Hermione.." he breathed, his chest seemingly humming. He was happy and wonderfully content, not a care in the world, when Imogen's cherub face popped into his mind.

"Hermione could you..ahh...come with me? I need to speak with Lupin."

"Of course!" She chirped.

In Lupins office, Lupin paced behind his desk, familiar pattern was worn into the threadbare rug.

"You know, I would have never thought that that would be possible, but its a definite possibility." Lupin said, his hands fidgety.

He didn't like that Hermione was there. While she wasn't a suspect and certainly didn't pose any harm to Harry he didn't like having her there-she had nothing to do with this case. He wondered why she was here, he knew Harry had given her and Ron a second chance, but was there something he missed?

The mood surrounding Harry (excluding the grim undertone from the case) was positively delightful. The body language between them hinted to Lupin that there was more than meets the eye. Lupin thought this strange, what about Luna?

"So you'll look more into it?" Harry asked him.

"Of course" Lupin replied without hesitation.

"Thanks" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Lupin looked over at Hermione. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Oh, no that's fine. I'll wait just outside."

After she had left the room, Lupin frowned at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"Harry.." Lupin pinched the bridge of his nose "What is going on?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here."

"That is not what I'm talking about. " He gestured to the door "About Hermione."

"What about her?" Harry looked confused.

"The way you two are around each other, it's not right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever it is you and Hermione have going on, it needs to stop." Lupin said firmly.

Harry looked at him incuriously "I beg your pardon?"

"You have a girlfriend AND a daughter."

"You think I don't know that? And Luna is not my girlfriend" Harry fumed at the old marauder.

"Just think about it Harry. This is a tangled web you're weaving."

"You don't know anything! If I want to date Hermione, that is MY business"

Lupin didn't say anything else. He watched Harry walk out of his office, fuming. He didn't want to see Luna hurt, even if she and Harry were nothing more than friends.

Emerging into the corridor outside of Lupin's office, Harry spotted Hermione siting a bench a few paces away. He walked over to her and met her eyes.

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting." Hermione voiced.

"Lupin was just sticking his nose where it didn't belong." Harry replied.

Knowing not to question the matter any further, Hermione said

"Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"No, none actually." Harry said.

"Good, can I make you dinner? I seems like all we do is go out. I learned this recipe for some amazing stir fry when I lived in Asia, would you like to try that?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll have to alert Luna as to where I'm going for the evening though. With all the trouble we've been having, I can't let her not know where I'm at."

"Sure, care if I come with you? I've been wanting to see Immy."

"Of course you can come. Be forewarned, the place is small and dark and has a particular odour to it."

As they made their way back to the safe house, they didn't notice someone shifting their body in the shadows of a bush.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Heres another update, hope you enjoy. ItsHarmony x**

When they arrived at the small safe house, Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't been exaggerating when he had said it was bad, it was far worse.

She chanced a quick look around the hallway, though there wasn't really much to look at - the wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the paint was chipped.

Imogen toddled out of the kitchen, her face brightening as she saw Harry."Daddy!"

Harry scooped her up "Hey Baby Girl, I told you I wouldn't be long didn't I?"

Imogen nodded. She noticed Hermione standing there and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. She was always a little shy of strangers.

Harry noticed that Imogen was apprehensive of Hermione's presence, so he tried his best to get her talking.

"Immy this is Hermione, she's one of my best friends."

Luna came out of the kitchen just as Imogen peeked one eye at Hermione.

"Hello Imogen, It's very nice to meet you" Hermione said politely to the toddler.

"Hi" Imogen said quietly.

Luna looked at Harry and she sensed a difference in his attitude, and it worried her.

"Harry could I have a word?" Luna asked from the doorway.

"Sure…Um.." Harry looked in between Imogen and Hermione "Immy why don't you show Hermione your story books, Hermione loves stories."

"Kay!" Imogen said, she tugged on Hermione's jeans and led her into the front room. "See book Mi!"

Hermione grinned at the little girls nickname for her, at least it was better than Herms or Hermy.

Luna narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"You kissed her" She accused.

Harry's jaw dropped "How did you know?"

"I just did, I'm your best friend I notice these things." Luna told him.

"Are you okay with it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine with it, I know you've always carried a torch for her. But.."

"But?" Harry repeated when she stopped.

"Think about Immy. How are we going to explain this to her?"

Harry frowned " I think she knows that we're not like most mums and dads."

"Harry she's 2! Do you really think she understands?"

"To some extent, yes." Harry said "We don't kiss or sleep in the same room. She's seen how all our couple friends behave, and that's differently to us."

Luna sighed. "So are you two dating now?"

"I don't know. We just kissed, that's all."

"If things do get serious, we need to ease Immy into it gently." Luna decided.

"That's why I brought her here tonight."

"Okay. Things will work out."

"Nothings going to change. You are still my best friend and I love you" Harry reassured her.

"Love you too" She nudged him "Now, if you're going out, wait till Immy's asleep please."

"Mummy! Mi loves books" Imogen exclaimed excitedly, as they entered the front room.

Luna feigned surprise " She does?"

Imogen nodded eagerly.

"Right Miss" Harry said picking Imogen up "I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

Imogen shook her head "No, s'kay Daddy"

Harry laughed "Nice try, lets get you to sleep."

It took almost 45 minutes for Imogen to finally fall asleep, and the three adults stood in the doorway watching the toddler sleep peacefully.

"See you in a bit" Harry said pecking Luna on the cheek, as he prepared to leave with Hermione.

"I'll have him back by midnight" Hermione teased gently.

Despite herself Luna laughed "Would you guys go already.'

"Don't worry" Harry said to her as he disappeared out of the door. Once again failing to notice a pair of eyes peering at them from across the hall.

When they arrived at Hermione's apartment, she gave Harry the grand tour. When she finished they made their way to the reasonably sized kitchenette.

"So some Asian stirfry, huh?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yes, Harry..why is that so funny?"

"Because last I knew you couldn't boil water, let alone fry anything like stirfry."

"Well, when I spent 3 years in Asia, mostly in China though, I picked up some tricks and techniques. I have some friends there who were very willing to teach me and they were very patient too. This wok I have here is authentic, along with this array of oils and seasonings. Beware Potter, this is an ancient Chinese secret."

As Harry laughed, he couldn't help but think that he hadn't been happy in this way for a long time. He hadn't thought of anyone romantically in a while and it was nice to have that ease with Hermione.

~~~meanwhile back at the safe house~~~~~

Luna was curled up in an armchair in the small sitting room reading 'Healer Today', when she heard Immy start to cry. It was unusual now that Immy was a toddler to hear her cry at night, but nonetheless Luna rose to check on her.

After she made her way down the hall and to the door of the makeshift nursery, Luna peered inside and saw that Immy was fast asleep. Luna swore that just seconds ago she heard the cries that told her Immy was awake.

When she shut the door the cries started up again, Luna pressed her ear to the door. The cries weren't coming from there. Easing her wand out of her sleeve, she followed the sound, unsure of what could cause it and why it sounded so eerily like Imogen.

There were only a small number rooms in the safe house and Luna started eliminate what rooms the noise couldn't be coming from. As she made her way into the kitchen, she saw the shadow of someone pressed against the wall, spill onto the ground before her.

The crying noise was loud now and she could see a small muggle device emitting the noise. Someone was here in her home, the safe house. Luna didn't know what to do.

Luna slowly stepped backwards away from the kitchen not taking her eyes from the shadow.

She reached into her pocket, luckily she had her wand on her and hadn't left it in the kitchen when she was cooking earlier. Holding the wooden stick out in front of her, she carried on walking backwards until she reached the door to Imogen's room.

Fumbling with the door handle slightly, she entered the room.

"Colloportus" she muttered, and the door locked with a small click "Silencio"

Luna didn't want to take any chances of this person entering the room or hearing anything. She also pushed the small dresser in front of the door.

She leant over the bed and gently picked up Imogen. The little girl shifted, wrapping her arms around Luna's neck.

The door handle started to shake, the person on the other side was obviously trying to get in.

Luna swallowed hard, and tried not to panic.

"You can do this" Luna said to herself. She held Imogen tightly to her, closed her eyes and disapparated.

"Well I have to say…"Harry said after he and Hermione had finished eating "That was pretty good."

"I'm glad you thought so" Hermione said, clearing up the dishes.

"It's not everyday that…" He stopped talking, as heard the familiar tone of his phone ringing.

He exchanged a worried glance with Hermione, but once he looked at the screen and saw Luna's name he relaxed somewhat.

"Harry" Luna exclaimed as soon as he picked up, her voice shaky.

"Luna? What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"He was there. He was in the house!"

"What? How?" Harry paled.

"I don't know but…but…" Luna began to cry.

"Where are you now?" Harry asked.

"The ministry" she cried.

"I'll be right there." Harry promised hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him concerned.

"That son-of-a-bitch was in the house" Harry seethed.

Hermione gasped "Oh my"

"I have to go" Harry said sharply.

"I'm coming with you" Hermione told him.

The two of them arrived at the Ministry and headed straight for Auror Headquarters.

"Harry!" Luna called out to him, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you okay? Is Immy okay?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fine, just shaken up. Immy's fine she's still sleeping." Luna reassured him, looking over at the toddler curled up on one of the chairs.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is getting ridiculous" He said.

"You were right though. "Luna said " Staying holed up in that house wasn't keeping us safe."

"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked, wanting to see if there was anything they could do.

"He is coming, he was at home." Luna said.

"Hold on...do you think 'he' is still there?" Harry asked, rising to his feet.

"Maybe..hold up Harry...wait!" Luna said as Harry disappeared down the hall, Hermione on his heels.

As Harry apparated to the entryway outside of the safe house, he pulled out his wand ready for anything. Hermione's soft pop behind him, startled him and whirled around, wand at the ready.

"Harry! It's me!" Hermione squeaked.

"Oh okay, are you coming in after me?" Harry asked.

"Of course...Harry are you sure you want to go in? I'm sure the Aurors would handle this better."

"No..Hermione I have to do this now..to see if I can put a stop it now and once and for all."

Harry cracked open the door to the safe house. When he did, a huge whoosh of air hit him in the face.

The impact was quite strong that it knocked him off his feet.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted running to him.

"I'm okay" He said, sitting up.

The door opened wider and Remus Lupin came into view.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I came to help, I want this over with." Harry retorted.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Was there someone in there?"

"Not anymore" Lupin admitted "Whoever was in there must of realised Luna wasn't here anymore and left."

"Damn it" Harry growled.

"He did leave this though" Lupin held up a clear plastic bag with what appeared to be a tape recorder inside it.

"What is it?"

"It's a recording of a baby crying." Lupin said, closing the door to the safe house behind him.

"Shite" Harry whispered. "What happens now? We're obviously not safe anywhere."

Lupin frowned " I really don't know. Perhaps you could try staying with friends, the more people there are the less likely he is to make a move" Lupins eyes briefly wandered to Hermione.

"You and Luna can stay with me, if you like" Hermione offered.

Harry started to reply but was interrupted by Lupin.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Neville."

"Why Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Because Susan lives there too." Harry answered.

"Oh…well we can get Ron to come stay with us" Hermione suggested.

"I'll check with Luna" Harry told her.

The three of them arrived back at the Ministry minutes later, Luna stood as she saw them approaching.

"Well?" She asked hesitantly.

"He'd gone." Harry answered bitterly.

Luna's eyes welled up with tears "What do we do now? I can't go back there."

"The three of you can stay with me if you'd like" Hermione said to the other woman.

"That's very generous of you" Luna said graciously.

"If we can get Ron to stay too, then maybe this person won't try and get us."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"I guess its unanimous then" Hermione said with a slight smile. "Let's go ask Ron."

_"Would you relax?" Harry whispered._

_"I am relaxed" Luna whispered back._

_"Seems like it"_

_"What's up with you two tonight?" Neville asked from across the room._

_The group of friends had gone out, and were currently in a Wizarding Nightclub called 'Atmosphere'._

_"Just talking about college" Harry said._

_"Oh come on" Lavender said "Have fun! Here" She placed 4 shot glasses in front of Harry & Luna._

_With a small sigh, Luna lifted the small glass to her lips downing its contents._

_"Eurgh" Luna winced._

_"That stuff was foul" Harry agreed._

_"I think I'll just stick with lemonade the rest of the night"_

_"Have a butterbeer at least. It's on me" Harry said leaving the table and heading toward the bar._

_Once he was gone Dean leaned over the table as Lavender and Seamus left for the dance floor._

_"Sooo, Luna"_

_"Sooo, Dean"_

_"Harry?" Dean said wagging his eyebrows._

_"What about Harry?"_

_"You like him don't you?"_

_"No, we're just friends."_

_"You should date him."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? He's into you"_

_Luna shook her head and Dean frowned._

_"You're already dating aren't you? But you don't want all of us to know"_

_"Yeah" Luna said sarcastically "We're getting married too"_

_"Right, when? On the bullshit of never?"_

_"Uh-huh that's right"_

_"One butterbeer" Harry said as he came back over, drinks in hand._

_"Thanks" Luna said with a smile._

_Dean sniggered._

_"What?" Harry asked._

_"Nothing" Dean said, getting up as he caught the eye of a petite blonde standing by the bar._

_"What was all that about?" Harry said to Luna_

_"Dean thinks we're dating"_

_"Oh. What did you say?"_

_"A sarcastic Yes"_

_Harry laughed._

_As the night went on only Harry and Luna remained the most sober ones of the group, it was around 2am when they all decided to call it a night._

_"I love youUUU guys soooooooo much" Lavender said throwing her arms around Harry._

_"Yeah we love you too Lav" Harry said awkwardly, trying to remove Lavenders arms from around his neck._

_"Awww you're so sweet!"_

_"Lets get you home Lav" Seamus said, as Harry sent him a grateful smile._

_"See you guys soon!" Lavender said with a wave as she stumbled away with Seamus in tow._

_Luna blinked "I feel dizzy"_

_"You a bit pissed?" Harry said_

_"No…Okay maybe a tiny bit." Luna lowered her voice "Harry you have to kiss me"_

_"I know…I just…"_

_"Harry!" Luna giggled, hitting his arm._

_Putting an arm around Luna's shoulders, Harry and the rest of his friends left the nightclub._

_"Luna…"Harry whispered. He could see all his friends looking drunkenly at them from his peripheral vision._

_Luna leaned in toward him, and Harry hesitated a moment before pressing his lips to hers._

_The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away._

_"I KNEW IT!" Lavender squealed excitedly._

_"Lets go back to my place" Luna said softly, pulling on Harry's hand._

_"Okay."_

Hermione texted Ron before they left the ministry. It took them a few minutes to leave because there were some forms that needed signing by Harry and Luna.

When they arrived at Hermione's spacious flat, Ron was sitting on the front steps chatting on the phone. He looked confused but from the sound of his voice he was having a good conversation. Seeing their group, he bade the person goodbye and smiled.

"Hey mate." Ron said to Harry, shaking Harry's outstretched hand.

There were a murmur of 'hi's as Hermione unlocked the front door. Leading the small group in, she shut the door and started placing quite a few complicated wards on the house.

After she finished she showed Luna a place where Immy could sleep. Out of the two spare bedrooms, she gave Luna and Immy the largest one. The double bed was perfect for them as Luna laid a sleeping Immy down, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

After they made sure she was sleeping, they congregated in the kitchenette, where remains of the Asian stirfry were cold and half eaten. While Hermione bustled around, cleaning the others talked. Harry helped himself to the firewhiskey he had spied in one of the cabinets and poured them all a full shot.

"Thanks, I really need this." Luna said downing the contents of her glass.

Before anyone could respond, Ron's phone lit up and played a cheery tune. When he saw it, he frowned but quickly pasted a fake smile on his face to show that her was happy. He left the room and started talking when he entered the hall.

Harry mouthed, "Who is that?" to Hermione, who shrugged.

Luna said, "Mandy Brocklehurst." Her face frowning.

"Mandy Brocklehurst, Mandy Brocklehurst..hmmm who was that?" said Harry.

"Hufflepuff our year...a little chubby...I think?" said Hermione.

"Yes..well she was." said Luna.

"Was?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I saw her at Immy's daycare. She is slim as a stick now and has twin boys. I thought she was married..apparently not anymore." said Luna.

Harry nodded, this explained it. Ron reentered the room, and Hermione politely asked, "Who was that?"

"Mandy Barns..ummm Mandy Brocklehurst..was Barns.. umm yeah she saw me the other day in WWW and I started talking to her, to be polite. Well one thing led to another, she seemed so nice! I went on a date with her only to find out she has baggage and hasn't changed a bit since Hogwarts. Well I sort of hinted that I wasn't interested and she keeps harassing me." Ron explained.

Harry, Hermione and Luna burst into laughter, the cacophony making a huge din.

"Ron" Harry laughed " Exactly how many of our Hogwarts classmates have you dated since you've been back?"

Ron started to count on his fingers. "Well first there was Parvati, then Padma, Natalie McDonald, Eloise Midgen, and Mandy."

"You've been busy." Hermione commented.

"That's practically our whole year!" Harry pointed out " Want to go find Lisa Turpin and give her a try too?"

Ron turned red and looked down.

"We're going out tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head. "Those poor girls."

"Hang on…"Harry said with a teasing glint in his eye " I thought Padma was a lesbian."

Ron guffawed. "What?"

Luna played along. "Yeah last I heard she was dating Eloise."

"But…but…"Ron stammered. He couldn't believe it!

"Didn't she cheat on her though?" Harry said to Luna.

"Yes" Luna giggled, "With an auror trainee."

Hermione hid her smile. She could tell that Harry and Luna were only joking, but the look on Ron's face was priceless, he was eating up every word.

"So… let me get this straight", Ron began slowly "I went out with not one but TWO lesbians and the Hogwarts bike?"

Hermione, Harry and Luna all began laughing again.

"No" Luna said trying to catch her breath "Only the part about Parvati is true."

"That was really mean you guys." Ron said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Funny as hell though…the look on your face." Harry laughed.

"Hate to break up the party" Luna said a while later, when the four of them were seated in the front room "But I've got an early shift tomorrow, so I'm off to bed."

The trio bade her goodnight, and she left the room.

"So how's life at the joke shop?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's doing pretty well but I'm sure business will boom in the summer."

"With all the Hogwarts students back." Hermione nodded.

"I'm enjoying it though." Ron told them.

"That's great Ron." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Who'd have thought eh?" Ron asked " I actually LIKE working for my brothers. Harry's some hot-shot Healer and Hermione's on her way to being in charge of Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione smiled. "But as much as I love it, I don't want to be there forever."

Planning world domination then?" Ron smirked.

"Ron!" Hermione threw a cushion at him, and he ducked just in time.

"On that note" Ron declared "I'm off to bed"

Harry called him as he reached the doorway.

"Hey mate, just one thing." Harry said seriously.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Stay out of Luna's room" Harry teased "Don't want you moving onto the year below now."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Ron retorted sarcastically.

"Don't want you scarring my daughter for life." Harry joked.

"Sod off Harry, I look a damn sight better than you." Ron said cheekily.

"Oh I'd disagree with that." Hermione interrupted with a giggle.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed now."

"Where exactly do you think you're sleeping Ronald?" Hermione questioned him.

"Um…with you?" He said stupidly.

"Sofa." Hermione said gleefully.

"The sofa? "Ron repeated "But what about Harry?"

Hermione just laughed.

"I'm not snuggling with you Ronnie, so get that idea out of you head" Harry said, only half joking.

"Go snuggle with Hermione then." Ron shot back.

"Maybe I will." Harry replied.

"No " Hermione spoke up "Harry's sleeping in the bathtub."

Harry turned to look at her

"You're kidding me right? I've got to sleep in the bath?" He ran a hand through his hair "I think I'd rather snuggle with Ron."

Ron looked alarmed at the situation being bought up again.

"No that's alright."

"Don't be such a baby" Hermione shoved Harry playfully "You can stay in with Luna and Immy."

"Great, I at least get a bed." Harry smirked at Ron.

"Luna's got the bed Harry, and it's only a single." Hermione explained.

"So?" Harry asked her.

Hermione frowned. "Oh…I thought you two…I thought…never mind."

"Did you forget I'm a wizard?" Harry asked her.

Hermione turned red, she had actually forgotten that they could use magic. Whilst she was travelling she had rarely used magic, and mainly travelled as a Muggle. So using magic on a daily basis again was something she was still getting used to.

"She did!" Ron said loudly.

"Ssshh" Hermione hissed at him. "Goodnight Ronald. Come on Harry" She grabbed hold of Harry's arm and dragged him down the hallway to her bedroom.

"I thought I was sharing with Luna?" Harry whispered.

"You can stay in here with me if you'd like." Hermione said shyly.

"Okay" Harry agreed. "Um…"

"We can just talk." Hermione said, suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Right" Harry coughed "So…what happened with Ron? When he left you?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his question, but re-laid the tale of how she and Ron were separated during their travels.

**A/N Next chapter you learn why Ron left Hermione those years ago. Read and Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Sorry for the wait, but I made this one longer for you guys. Enjoy :) ItsHarmony x**

"_Why did you stay with me?" Ron asked Hermione out of the blue one night._

_Hermione looked up from the book she was reading "I don't know"._

"_Oh"_

"_I know that's not the answer you wanted to hear" Hermione said closing her book._

"_I thought…I thought maybe it was because you loved me"_

"_Ron, you're my best friend of course I love you. Maybe it's not the way you want but…"_

"_I have to learn to deal with it."_

"_I'm not ready to go back to England just yet. I don't want to face Harry right now." Hermione said honestly._

_Ron swallowed guiltily. "Another drink?"_

"_I just don't understand WHY he would do this? Send us to Australia and then not even turn up!"_

"_Well…I…" Ron began._

"_What a selfish. Bast..."_

"_Whoa there Hermione." Ron said shocked at Hermione almost swearing._

"_I don't even care." Hermione said angrily "Pass me that bottle"_

"_No…Hermione I need…"_

"_Ronald Weasley, pass me that bottle if you know what's good for you."_

_Ron did as she asked and watched as she took a sip straight from the bottle._

"_What do you think of China so far?" Hermione asked wincing at the strong taste of the alcohol._

"_I don't really understand anything but the food is great" Ron grinned taking the bottle back._

"_It's an amazing culture" Hermione nodded._

"_Do you remember.." Ron swallowed "Do you remember when you punched Malfoy?"_

"_Third Year" Hermione remembered "The git deserved it."_

"_No, no the best was… Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret" Ron collapsed into a fit of giggles._

"_Oh yes" Hermione agreed._

" '_Mione if I tell you something, promise you won't get mad"_

"_That depends."_

_Ron muttered something unintelligible._

"_What?" Hermione asked_

"_Harry never knew we left for Australia." Ron said only slightly louder than the first time._

_Hermione gaped at him. "I don't…I…He didn't know?"_

"_I was trying to keep you safe!"_

"_We were supposed to help him fight!" Hermione said rubbing her eyes._

"_I didn't want you to die"_

"_What if Harry's dead?"_

_Ron scoffed "Of course he's not dead! It's Harry, the bloody boy-who-lived"_

"_That doesn't make him invincible!"_

"_Whatever"_

"_What were you thinking?" Hermione asked in a harsh tone._

_Ron sighed "It was always Harry and Hermione, or Harry, Hermione & Ron…"_

"_That's not true, I was always the And."_

"_He was the famous one who had everything, and you were the brightest witch of your age, and who was I? The sidekick._

"_Ron that's…"_

"_Let me finish" Ron said " I wanted to be the hero for once, prove that I was good at something without Harry."_

"_Oh Ron. Nobody every thought of you like that."_

"_Even if they didn't, I did."_

_Hermione looked sympathetically at him._

"_Don't pity me. I knew you loved him, taking you away with me was selfish." Ron stood up._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Somewhere. Anywhere"_

"_Don't, we can go back to England and talk to Harry, Explain"_

"_What would be the point? He probably hates us and couldn't care less if we were dead."_

_Hermione gasped._

"_Don't follow me. I really DON'T want to talk to you anymore right now. Maybe I should have left you to die back then"_

_Hermione slapped him hard across the cheek before running into the bathroom and slamming the door._

_Ron rubbed at his cheek, muttering profanities under his breath. _

_Without a second glance, he left the room._

"_Ron?" Hermione peeked through the door "Ron?"_

_Seeing all his stuff was gone, she scowled. "Spineless Git"_

_Hermione knew that the best thing to do would be to return back to England and right her wrongs, but she also felt the need to travel and learn new things about herself. Besides Harry had never come looking for her, so why should she run back to him?_

"He told you he wished he'd left you to die?" Harry asked astounded.

"We were both angry" Hermione shrugged.

"But still… that's no excuse." Harry told her.

"He thought he loved me" Hermione said quietly.

"I know he did, but from what you told me -he knew you didn't feel the same way" Harry pointed out.

"He knew. I guess he thought with you out of the picture he'd have more of a chance" Hermione sighed.

Harry scoffed "Great plan that was."

Hermione laughed quietly "Well its Ron."

"Enough said" Harry said, unable to keep a straight face.

Hermione shifted on the bed so her head was resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Why didn't you just come back?" Harry asked her softly.

"I was mad at you. I just felt like I couldn't come back yet."

"Oh" Harry said, turning his head to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"I assumed you were mad at me too, and to be honest I didn't think it was the greatest idea to return in the middle of the war." Hermione looked up at him.

"Probably not" Harry agreed with a grim smile "And you were right, I was mad at you."

"What happened after we left? When you found out?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"I got angry…" Harry started.

"Tried to push everyone away?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry shot her a look "No."

"_You'll do well to remember that Potter" Snape drawled._

"_Yes professor" Harry answered automatically. He was stuck in detention with Snape again, for no reason more than the professors hatred towards James Potter._

"_Very well." Snape glared at him "Off with you, don't forget you have detention tomorrow at 6pm sharp."_

"_Like you'd let me forget" Harry muttered under his breath as he left the dungeons._

_He'd missed dinner so he bypassed the Great Hall on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was just stepping onto the stairs to the seventh floor, when he heard somebody calling out his name._

"_Harry! Harry! Wait up" Neville shouted, making it onto the steps just as they disconnected from the level he had been standing on._

"_Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry asked the other boy._

"_I thought you'd left" Neville said, trying to catch his breath back._

_Harry pulled a confused face "Why?"_

_Neville opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Professor McGonagall as she approached The Fat Lady's portrait._

"_Mr. Potter?" She questioned._

"_Yes Professor?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm coming back from detention" Harry answered slowly._

"_Detention? But…" Professor McGonagall looked confused._

"_Professor, is everything okay?"_

"_Mr. Longbottom you can head to your dorm. Mr. Potter if you'd follow me."_

_Harry and Neville exchanged bewildered glances but did as she asked._

_Professor McGonagall said nothing as she led Harry down the familiar route to Professor Dumbledore's office._

"_Come along Potter."_

_She knocked twice on the door before opening it and stepping inside._

"_Harry…Minerva" Dumbledore said, surprise almost evident in his tone "What brings you by?"_

"_Mr Weasley and Miss Granger"_

_Harry looked between his two professors. "Are they okay?" he asked._

"_Minerva please continue" Dumbledore said calmly, folding his hands on his desk._

"_Earlier today, I received a visit from Ron Weasley asking to retrieve the emergency portkey we had set up for the three of them to leave next month on Harry's behalf"_

"_What? I never…"Harry started to say._

"_I assumed that it was to do with You-Know-Who and that Harry was otherwise detained from getting the portkey himself."_

"_Am I correct in guessing that you gave him the portkey/" Dumbledore said._

_Professor McGonagall nodded solemnly._

_Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses "You mean they've gone?"_

"_Nobody has seen either of them since this afternoon."_

_Dumbledore stared straight at Harry. "Yes, my dear boy. I do believe they have left. A portkey activation charm was set off, just after 5pm."_

_Harry couldn't believe it. They'd left, Ron and Hermione had left without him. Why would they do that? They must have finally come to their senses of what a mess I was leading them into, he thought miserably._

_Ron he could understand but Hermione? She had always been the one that looked out for him and stood by his side, what made this time any different?_

"_I'm going back to the common room." Harry said dully._

_He barely heard Dumbledore say "This can't be good for our side" as he left the office._

_A few hours later, around half hour before curfew Harry was sitting on the wall of one the quads on the school grounds._

"_Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny Weasley asked softly._

"_Ron and Hermione left" Harry said grumpily._

"_I heard"_

_Harry was staring at the floor as she said this, so he missed the wicked grin that crossed Ginny's face when he mentioned Ron and Hermione's leaving._

"_It'll be okay Harry" she placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off immediately._

"_Get off me" He said harshly._

_Ginny recoiled, shocked at his tone. "I'm sorry" she stammered._

"_Oh.." a voice broke through "I didn't realise you were out here."_

"_Well we are." Ginny said rudely "Run along."_

"_You shouldn't talk to me like that" Luna said unfazed._

"_And why is that?" Ginny snapped._

"_Because I know what you did" Luna said, her eyes unblinking._

_Harry lifted his head to look at the two girls "What did she do?" he asked, directing his question at Luna whilst staring at Ginny whose face had turned bright red._

"_Nothing!" Ginny said quickly._

_Harry looked expectantly at Luna._

"_A love potion" Luna exclaimed._

"_That's not true" Ginny shouted._

"_A love potion?" Harry repeated._

"_Harry, You can't believe her! I'd never do that you." Ginny pleaded._

_Harry shook his head "No Gin, I think that's right up you alley."_

_Ginny gasped. "How dare you!"_

_Harry gave out a hollow laugh "You're one to talk. I already suspected that's what you'd done."_

"_There's no point in denying it" Luna chipped in._

_Ginny stalked off in a huff "Just you wait" she muttered angrily under her breath._

"_Thanks" Harry said to Luna._

"_What are friends for." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice "Goodnight."_

"_Night" Harry echoed, as they both walked away in separate directions._

"So that's when she turned on you?" Hermione guessed.

Harry shrugged " I don't know, was probably before then."

"I still can't believe it." Hermione said.

"It's still new to you, I've had 6 years to get used to it." Harry pointed out.

"I guess. It's just -Ginny was always so sweet, she wouldn't say boo to a goose."

"She grew up. Mrs Weasley was devastated when they arrested her." Harry remembered. "She wouldn't talk to me for 6 months"

"Oh Harry" Hermione said softly.

"Everything's okay now, she loves looking after Immy on weekends when Luna and I are both working."

Hermione nodded "I'm sure she does, Immy seems such a sweetheart. Hard to believe she's your daughter" She joked.

Harry coughed "Yeah."

"I'm kinda tired "Hermione yawned " I think I'm going to sleep now…Night Harry."

Hermione rolled over on her side and within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Harry stayed awake awhile longer, thinking about how much his life had changed since leaving Hogwarts and about how much it would change in the future. He smiled to himself, he hoped things would start looking up -they'd catch this person who seemed to hold a grudge against him and Luna, and everything would go back to normal. Besides things couldn't get any worse than they already had been could they?

It was a few days later and staying at Hermione's flat seemed to be doing the trick, they hadn't received one letter there or had anyone creeping around. The only thing was that this person still knew where they worked, so when they received another note at St. Mungo's they weren't particular surprised by it.

That night Harry was working the night shift, one he didn't particularly look forward to. Not that it was really any different than a day shift, but once it got past 1am the amount of patients arriving dropped dramatically until about 6am. Meaning that he had a few very boring hours ahead of him.

At around 2 he decided to do his rounds, starting with the patients on overnight stay before heading towards the permanent residents.

As he reached Callie Lovegood's room, he stopped. Suddenly overcome with the memory of the day she'd been admitted.

_"Who's a gorgeous girl?" Luna cooed at the small baby ._

_Harry smiled as he walked into the room, decked out in his Healer robes._

_"I can't believe she's here." He said._

_Luna looked over at him "Me either, she's amazing isn't she?"_

_"Sure is."_

_Luna frowned as she noticed his clothes "I thought you had the day off?"_

_"So did I" Harry sighed " Apparently they're short staffed tonight, and there was an attack down Diagon Alley."_

_"Oh No" Luna gasped "You don't think…"_

_"Death Eaters" Harry said bitterly._

_"Be careful Harry"_

_"I will, be back soon as I can." He leant over the baby's cot and kissed her forehead "Night baby girl."_

_When he arrived at 's he was ushered into the top medi-wizard's office._

_"Harry" the older man began "We need you out in the field, there's a lot of injured people in Diagon Alley."_

_"Of course Healer Donovan. How bad is it?"_

_"We're not sure of the extent of it yet, all I know is the Auror's have been called in."_

_"Doesn't sound great then."_

_"Good Luck Healer Potter"_

_The scene at Diagon Alley wasn't pretty. There were a lot of injured people lying in the street, shop windows were smashed and a fair few were on fire._

_Harry took a deep breath, he'd seen worse during the war but he thought all this was behind him now. Why were the Death Eaters returning now?_

_He stopped to help people in the street, fixing them up as best as he could before sending them to St. Mungo's with a Medical Portkey._

_Remus Lupin spotted Harry from across the road. "Harry"_

_"Remus" Harry began "What happened?"_

_"Death Eater attack from what we can gather."_

_Harry nodded grimly. "Is this just a random attack or has this been happening for a while?"_

_"Nothing to this extent. Most of the attacks over the past 2 years have been small, barely coming to our knowledge. That is why this scares me"_

_"I have to look around." Harry said._

_"I'll walk with you. What were St. Mungo's thinking sending you?"_

_Harry stopped "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a good Healer"_

_Lupin waved his hands "That's not what I meant, nobody's doubting your abilities as a Healer. I'm just worried that…"_

_"I'm the main target in all of this" Harry finished._

_The two men continued walking, the majority of injured people had been sent off to St. Mungo's._

_They both glanced down a side road as they walked past. Harry did a double take as he looked back._

_"Shite" Harry ran toward the body laying unconscious in the road._

_"She's still alive" Harry said checking for a pulse._

_Remus noticed the panic in Harry's eyes "Do you know her Harry?"_

_"This is Luna's sister, Callie."_

_"Get her to 's. I'll get Luna."_

_Harry picked Callie up and disapparated with a small pop._

_Back at her flat, Luna was trying unsuccessfully to get baby Imogen to sleep. Imogen's crying had started to quiet, but a loud knocking at the door startled the baby and she started to cry even harder._

_"Mr Lupin?" Luna said as she answered the door_

_"How many times Luna, call me Remus."_

_"Sorry, Remus. What brings you over? Harry isn't here at the moment."_

_"No, I know. I came to get you._

_"Why?" Luna asked curiously._

_"You need to come to St. Mungo's. It's your sister."_

_Luna hugged Imogen closer to her. "Callie?" she gasped._

_Fifteen minutes later, Luna, Harry and Imogen were sitting outside an examination room while the Healers checked over Callie._

_"She'll be okay." Harry said to Luna "She's tough."_

_Luna smiled weakly "I hope so"_

_"Just think of happy times. Like…"Harry paused " Like that time the two of you ganged up on me at Christmas with those WWW chocolates."_

_"Yeah" Luna gave a small laugh._

_"It wasn't funny, I really thought I was pregnant" Harry laughed._

_"Well you kept making wise cracks about Morning Sickness and gaining weight."_

_"It was evil!"_

_"Miss Lovegood?" Healer Donavon had exited Callie's room and was standing in front of them._

_"Yes?" Luna said passing Imogen to Harry. "Is Callie okay?"_

_"She's in a coma. It seems she was hit with a spell that we aren't familiar with. I'm sorry"_

_"She's going to wake up though, right?" Luna cried "She has to be okay!"_

_"Only time will tell I'm afraid."_

_"Harry.." Luna said reaching for him "This can't be happening."_

To this day they still had no idea what curse had been used on her, but her condition hadn't changed in the 2 years that she'd been there.

Harry performed a routine check, and was just marking his notes down on the clipboard at the end of the bed when he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

He dropped the clipboard onto a nearby chair as Callies eyes blinked open.

"Callie? Callie can you hear me?"

Harry asked, putting his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from sitting up.

Callie gave a small nod but didn't say anything.

"Okay. I need you to answer a few questions for me, alright?" Harry said picking the clipboard back up.

"What is your name?"

"Calista Lovegood." Callie said, her voice almost inaudible.

Harry handed her a small glass of water hoping it would make her throat less scratchy so it would be easier to talk.

"Do you know where you are?"

Callie's eyes darted around the room.

"St' Mungos?" She guessed.

Harry opened his mouth to ask her if she knew what had happened to her, but she beat him to it.

"Harry…what happened to me?" Callie asked softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Sorry for the wait guys. I've been in Italy for the past few weeks. This ones a bit short, and don't be too mad at the ending. ItsHarmony x**

Harry sighed "We don't know for sure." He didn't tell her about the attack on Diagon Alley, she needed time to recuperate before being told that she had most likely been attacked. Telling her that she'd lost 2 years of her life would be hard enough.

"Am I okay?"

"We need to keep you in for observation" Harry looked hesitant to say anymore on her condition "I'll Owl Luna, and get her to come right over."

"Thanks" Callie said closing her eyes before opening them wide "I'm allowed to sleep right?"

Harry suppressed a laugh "Yes. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Harry rushed to his office, haphazardly balancing his files on the desk before scribbling a note out to Luna and hurrying towards the Hospital Owlery.

After checking with Hermione that she'd keep an ear out for Imogen, Luna apparated to 's.

"What's happened?" Luna asked breathlessly as she reached Harry's office.

"Callie's awake" Harry grinned.

"W-What?" Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I was just finishing up my rounds, and she just woke up." Harry explained.

"Can I see her?"

Harry nodded "I haven't told her anything about what happened."

"We have to tell her its been 2 years-does she remember what happened?"

"I don't think so, she asked me what had happened to her." Harry admitted.

Luna held her breath as she pushed open the door.

"Callie?" Luna called to her sister.

Callie turned her head and smiled " Luna!"

"Oh Callie. I've missed you so much" Luna rushed towards her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Harry helped Callie into a sitting position so she could hug her sister.

"I'm a bit sore, but I feel okay." Callie said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Luna asked softly, brushing Callie's her back.

"The last thing I remember…"Callie thought for a moment "We were all at the flat, we were going to order a take away because we didn't want to go out with Imogen so young."

"I remember that." Harry nodded.

"Remember that? You act like it was so long ago." Callie frowned.

Luna swallowed " It's been two and a half years."

Callie's mouth dropped open "No" she gasped.

"I'm so sorry" Tears came to Luna's eyes.

Tears fell down Callie's cheeks " 2 years..I…I…"

"Callie its okay" Luna said soothingly.

"No, No it is not okay!" Callie snapped " I just lost two years of my life"

Luna looked at Harry, she didn't really know what to say.

"We'll help you" Harry said "Get back into the swing of things."

"You'll help me remember what happened to me?" Callie wiped at her eyes.

"Of course" Luna answered immediately.

"Will I have to stay here much longer?" Callie looked at Harry.

"For a few days at least, just to make sure" Harry said.

"I guess another few days won't hurt" Callie sighed.

"Did you want to try walking around?" Luna asked.

Callie shot her a look of disbelief "Try walking around? I know how to walk."

"I know you do. "Luna said gently. "But you haven't in quite a while."

Callie opened her mouth to protest but she knew Luna was right.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up, Luna stayed where she was but Harry came to her side.

"If you feel like you're going to fall, just grab onto me." Harry told her.

"I am not going to f-" Callie started to say, but before she could finish her sentence she wobbled on her legs and grabbed onto Harry for support.

"Oops"

"Its just natural " Harry reassured her " You'll get used to it again once you've tried a few times."

"Really?" Callie looked unconvinced.

"Really" Luna and Harry said in unison. As Callie sat down on an armchair next to the window.

"So um…what's new with you guys? Callie asked.

"Not much different to what you remember" Luna shrugged.

"Shame on you. Oh Luna, tell me that creep Jeremy isn't still hassling you?"

Harry clenched his fists, unfortunately Callie noticed.

"What? What did I say?" Callie asked.

"He isn't hanging around anymore" Luna said tightly.

"Good, I know I never met the guy but he seemed creepy" Callie admitted.

"You can say that again" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Obviously I missed something, what's going on?" Callie folded her arms.

"Nothing" Luna answered a bit too quickly.

"Luna…" Callie started.

"We'll let you get some rest, I'll be back in the morning." Luna kissed her sister on the cheek and fled the room.

"Harry?" Callie asked as he helped her back to the bed.

"It's nothing to worry about" Harry said "You just worry about you right now, you got me?"

"Yes Sir" She mock saluted him.

Harry laughed "Nice to have you back Cal."

Hermione Granger was a happy woman. Her new relationship with Harry was going great, she was gaining her friends trust back and she had just been offered a new job. Since her return to England a few months before, she'd been working as sales assistant in Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. But as of today she was Hermione Granger, Secretary of the Wizengamot. It was a new start for her, and she hoped that one day she could get a higher position within the department.

She spotted Harry sitting at a table outside a small café at the corner of the street.

Placing her hands over his eyes she whispered "Guess who?"

"Like I need to guess." Harry laughed, as she sat down in the sit next to him.

"Could've played along, you spoilt my fun" Hermione pouted.

"You're looking happy." Harry commented.

"I am!" Hermione grinned.

"Do I have to ask for an explanation?"

"I got a job!" Hermione squealed "At the Wizengamot."

"Hermione!" Harry grinned at her "That's fantastic."

"I start on Tuesday. I'm so excited" Hermione hugged him.

"You don't say." Harry teased.

"We should go out tonight and celebrate, if you're not working that is." Hermione decided.

"I'm on call but I can go." Harry said "If you don't mind the possibility of me running out halfway through."

"How about just pizza and a movie at the flat? That way Ron and Luna can join." Hermione suggested.

"You mean I'll have to share you on our date?" Harry joked.

Hermione let out a small laugh "Of course not. I'm all yours."

"That's what I like to hear." Harry said leaning towards her and pressing his lips to hers. "I'm proud of you."

Hermione blushed "Thanks."

"You on your break?" Harry asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yep" Hermione glanced at her watch "Can't stay much longer, my hours almost up. Besides today is my last day."

"When did you hand your notice in?" Harry asked, he didn't realise Hermione had already decided to leave her current job at the bookstore.

"The day of my interview at the Ministry" Hermione confessed.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Wow, confident much?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him "I had a good feeling."

"Off you go Granger, before you're late" Harry said cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes "See you tonight."

"One large double pepperoni pizza" Harry put the pizza box on the coffee table.

"So lets hope Ron doesn't turn up" Hermione joked.

"I think he's out on another date." Harry told her.

"Good grief" Hermione sighed. "People used to think he and I would be perfect together?"

Harry shook his head " I never did. You guys fight way to much"

"Well I think you and I are much better together." Hermione smiled.

"I happen to agree"

"Is Immy asleep?" Hermione whispered, decreasing the space between them.

"I believe so" Harry whispered back, smiling as she inched closer to him.

"Lucky us then." Hermione grinned.

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear a loud crack as the front door opened.

Luna helped Callie through the front door. The Healer had examined her earlier that day and proclaimed that she were well enough to go home but still had to return for routine check ups.

"You guys moved?" Callie asked.

"No we're just staying here for a while." Luna answered honestly.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No"

Callie hesitated before walking towards the sitting room "um…Luna, won't Imogen wonder who I am?"

"Don't worry about that tonight, It's past her bedtime so she's probably already asleep."

"Who's that?" Callie nudged Luna, and nodding towards Hermione who was currently pinned under Harry.

"Hermione" Luna whispered "His girlfriend."

Callie wagged her eyebrows before letting out a rather loud cough.

The two didn't seem to notice they had company and continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

"Ooh pizza" Callie exclaimed, spotting the untouched pizza on the table.

"Want a slice?" Callie held the box up "it's pepperoni."

"Callie" Luna grabbed the box "You can't steal their pizza."

"Why not? They aren't going to miss it." She took a bite out of the slice.

"Fine. Want a drink?" Luna offered.

"Waters fine" Callie answered, settling down on the sofa.

As Luna went to get the drinks, Callie looked briefly around the room. The flat seemed small but cosy, she wondered why her sister was staying here. Hermione let out a rather loud moan at that moment, Callie rolled her eyes before kicking Harry in the shin.

"OW!" Harry half yelled as he pulled away from Hermione. "what'd you that for?"

"I didn't do anything." Hermione answered innocently. She stiffened at the sight of the stranger seated on her sofa.

"What?" Harry noticed her panicked look. He turned around before she could answer.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned.

"Nice to see you too" Callie replied sweetly. "Sorry I interrupted your date."

"Wheres Luna?"

"In the kitchen. What's with the 20 questions?" Callie held up her hands.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you were being released today."

"Um…" Hermione interjected "I don't mean to be rude but…who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Callie." Harry looked between the two "Callie, Hermione. Hermione, Callie."

"Welcome back you two" Luna said as she re-entered the room.

"Sod off" Harry replied "When did you two get here anyway?"

"About 10 minutes ago." Luna answered.

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable throughout the conversation.

"You don't mind if Callie stays here with us do you?" Luna asked softly "She was just released from St. Mungo's today."

"Of course not" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, when Harry had said 'released' she'd immediately jumped to the conclusion that Callie had been in prison.

"Walking like a pro, I see" Harry said proudly.

Callie laughed "With no thanks to you."

"Hey now, I helped you out a lot these past few days." Harry said, with a look of mock annoyance on his face.

"Yeah Yeah. Don't want to give you a big head Potter" Callie retorted.

The four of them sat around talking for awhile as they explained Callie's situation to Hermione.

"I had no idea you had a sister, Luna" Hermione said after "You two don't look a like."

"That's what Harry said the first time they met" Luna laughed at Harry.

Callie smiled. Her thoughts drifted back to when she had tried to get Luna used to the idea of being pregnant, and when she and Harry didn't get along so well.

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_Not so hard to say is it?" Callie asked._

_Luna shook her head putting her head in her hands._

"_This is scary Callie"_

"_I know, believe me I know"_

"_What did Harry say about it?" Callie asked._

"_Not much" Luna shrugged "We've got 7 months to get used to this."_

_Callie hugged Luna to her. "Everything will work out, I know it."_

"_I hope you're right"_

_At that moment the fireplace roared to life and Harry stepped out._

"_Hey you two."_

"_Harry would you please talk some sense into my little sister." Callie said ._

_Harry raised his eyebrows. "About what?"_

"_The baby."_

"_Callie…even I'M still trying to get my head around this."_

"_At least tell her everything's going to be okay."_

"_It will" Harry said as he sat down in the armchair across from where Luna and Callie were sitting._

"_We should tell our friends soon, before they start asking questions."_

_Harry turned pale and slapped his palm to his head._

"_Harry, what is it?" Luna looked alarmed._

"_The Prophet! Why didn't I think of this before? They're going to have a field day with this!"_

"_You're a great help you are" Callie said, rolling her eyes._

"_Like you're making it any easier!" Harry shot back._

"_Get over yourself, not everything is about you!"_

"_Would you two please stop arguing?" Luna said getting between the two of them._

_Harry and Callie ignored her and continued to shoot insults at each other._

"_Piss off" Callie glared at Harry._

_Harry glared back at her, as Luna walked towards the fireplace._

"_Where are you going?" Harry asked, breaking eye contact with Callie._

"_Out" Luna said shortly, before throwing some floo powder in the fire and disappearing._

_Once she was gone, Harry and Callie sat in an uncomfortable silence._

"_This is going to be more difficult than I thought."_

"Monster!" A small voice broke into Callie's thoughts.

She watched as Harry walked down the hallway and stop at the first door.

Poking his head inside the door, Harry saw Imogen curled up in her blankets - her eyes wide.

"No monsters." Harry told her.

"Monster!" Imogen repeated, staring horrified at the window. "Monster!"

Deciding to prove that there was no monster at the window, Harry opened the curtains. His own eyes widened as he saw a familiar note stuck to the window frame, this time it read '_Times up'._

Grabbing the note from the window, Harry span back around to face Imogen - who was still clinging to her blankets wide eyed.

"Monsters." She said again.

"It's okay Immy, you can come and sit with us for a while." Harry took a step towards her. He frowned when she didn't turn to look at him, usually she'd have jumped into his arms after a bad dream.

"Immy?" He asked softly.

The hairs on the back of his head stood up, something wasn't right.

Why hadn't Imogen moved since he'd entered the room, and why did she keep repeating the same word whenever he spoke to her?

"Monsters" Imogen said again in the same scared tone.

Imogen seemed to flicker before his eyes, it reminded Harry of when something passed by a lit candle. He blinked, he was obviously imagining things.

"Immy come on" Harry said starting to get impatient.

He was reaching for her hand when another note caught his eye, with a trembling hand he picked it up and read.

'_I told you time was up'._

As he glanced up from the note, Harry's heart dropped- Imogen disappeared.

**A/N. Trust me. Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. Here's the latest installment of A Tangled Web. I hope you enjoy.**

**Okay to clear up confusion, all flashbacks occur in Italics :)**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't done one of these in a while, I do not own Harry Potter, he and all his friends belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Now, on with the chapter. Read and Review. ItsHarmony x**

Imogen hadn't been in there since he walked in the room, he realised, that's why it had seemed wrong, why she hadn't moved, why she hadn't said anything else. He'd been looking at a hologram.

"NO!" He yelled.

He rushed back into the sitting room.

"Merlin, Harry. Running from the room yelling like that isn't going to help prove there's no monsters" Luna said sternly.

Harry let out a shaky breath "She's gone."

Luna, Callie and Hermione all paled. "What?"

"We have to call Lupin" Harry stalked towards the fireplace.

"Tell us where Imogen is Harry!" Luna stopped him.

"I don't know. I went in there and there was another note saying 'Times up', they had some sort of holographic version of Immy, I didn't even notice" Harry shook his head "Another note saying 'I told you time was up' and then she just disappeared."

"Oh my God" Luna cried, clinging to Callie.

Hermione threw some powder into the fireplace and called out to Lupin. Seconds later he was tumbling out of the hearth.

"What's going on?" He asked, though from the looks on everyone's face he could deduct that it wasn't good.

"They've got Immy." Luna sobbed.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened" Lupin said immediately.

Harry told the Auror what had occurred when he had entered the room, angry at himself that he didn't know more.

"You were all here tonight?" Lupin questioned.

"Hermione and I have been here since about 7, after we picked Immy up from Mrs Weasleys." Harry stated.

"I've only been home just under an hour, Callie was being let out of hospital." Luna told him.

"You're sure no-one else was here?" Lupin looked around "Where's Ron?"

"He's out on a date" Harry said shortly, he didn't understand what that had to with Imogen. "But that's not important, Immy is missing!"

"I'm just trying to get all the facts here" Lupin told them evenly.

Luna was shaking as she sat down on the sofa, still holding onto Callie. "Who's doing this?"

"Its _Him_, it has to be him!" Harry said angrily to Lupin.

"Harry, you have no proof that Jeremy Roberts is behind this." Lupin said trying not to lose his cool.

"Jeremy?" Callie stuttered confused.

"I don't need fucking proof, he's tried this before!" Harry shouted, ignoring Callie.

"Please…" Luna begged "Just find her…"

* * *

It had been a long night. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Callie were all at Auror Headquarters awaiting any news on Imogens whereabouts.

Callie was staring aimlessly out of the window, while Luna rested her head on her shoulder. Niether of them had slept a wink.

Hermione came into the room, 4 cups of coffee in hand. She placed two in front of Luna and Callie.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked softly, handing Harry a coffee cup.

"About Imogen" Harry answered, his voice scratchy.

Hermione weaved her fingers through his, she didn't really know what to say.

"I keep thinking about the last time someone tried to take her from us" Harry uttered.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you" Hermione admitted.

Harry didn't reply he was too busy remembering the last time he came face to face with Jeremy Roberts. Harry was adamant that he was behind this too.

"_Put your wand down" Jeremy said" Or I'll kill her!" Pointing his wand in the direction of the cot where Imogen was sleeping._

_Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from his left, but didn't drop his wand. Instead he took a step forwards._

"_I swear I will" Jeremy shouted at the two people in front of him._

"_Harry! Damn it" Luna said sharply, trying to stave off tears "Drop your wand!"_

_He glanced back at her, and seeing the look on her face. He turned back to face Jeremy, and dropped his wand to the floor._

"_Okay" he said, putting his hands up in front of him "No wand"_

_Jeremy's face visibly relaxed as Harry dropped his wand, but he wasn't stupid. Harry was a very powerful wizard and Jeremy was positive he would find some other way to disarm him._

"_Please don't hurt her" Luna said pleadingly._

_Not wanting to turn away from Harry, in fear of being disarmed. Jeremy didn't answer her, only turned to pointing his wand in direction of Harry._

"_Stupefy!" Jeremy cast the spell towards Harry, who was not expecting the spell and collapsed to the floor unconscious._

"_DON'T MOVE" Jeremy yelled at Luna, as he saw her start to move in the direction of the baby._

_Luna froze, her eyes wide._

"_Incarcerous" Ropes shot out of the end of Jeremys wand, binding Harry's arms and legs together. "Ennervate"_

"_What the he-" Harry was cut off as Jeremy roughly gagged him._

_Luna still stood frozen, not quite sure whether she should run to her daughter or help Harry. Her decision was made for her, when Jeremy shot a spell at her binding her hands together._

"_Luna, Luna, Luna" Jeremy said, walking towards her. "Why did it all come down to this?"_

_She opened her mouth to respond, but he carried on talking._

"_No need to make excuses. You and I both know, it was because of him" he jerked his head in Harrys direction._

"_What was?" Luna asked quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. " Harry had nothing to do with what happened between you and me"_

"_You're wrong" Jeremy said fiercely, causing Luna to take a step back,_

"_H-H-How?"_

"_Don't be so naïve" he said sharply "You don't have to lie to me, I know what he did to you"_

_Luna glanced in Harry's direction, he looked back at her confusion clear in his green eyes._

_Jeremy grabbed her face, forcing her to look back at him. " Don't look at him!"_

_She jerked away from him._

"_WHY?" she yelled " What has he supposedly done to me that's so bad?"_

"_He cursed you. Changed your memories"_

_Luna shook her head. " There is nothing WRONG with me"_

"_Yes there is. Can't you see?" He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her into a chair next to the wall._

"_She isn't his" Jeremy whispered ._

_From across the room, Harry was watching the scene unfold and everything seemed to fall into place. Jeremy's anger at his break-up with Luna. His hatred towards Harry. The strange behaviour. 'She isn't his. She isn't his' echoed through Harry's head. Imogen. Jeremy thought he was Imogen's father. Harry's eyes widened at the realization. Jeremy wanted Imogen._

_Harry began fighting at his restraints, he wasn't about to let anything happen to his baby daughter._

_Jeremys eyes flickered towards him, at his sudden movement._

"_Looks like Potter finally bought a clue" Jeremy said snidely, standing in front of Harry._

_Harry narrowed his eyes and continued pulling at the restraints._

_A cry sounded from the cot by the window. All three adults snapped their heads in the direction it was coming from._

_Luna jumped to her feet, but before she could even take a step forward, Jeremy was already holding Imogen._

"_Give her to me" Luna said, her voice shaking._

"_There, There" Jeremy said softly to the baby, ignoring Luna " It's okay sweetheart. Daddy's got you"_

_Lunas jaw dropped. Daddy? What was he talking about?_

_The baby continued crying, and Jeremy began pacing the room, rocking the baby gently._

_Imogen's cries only grew louder. _

_Jeremy stopped and gazed out of the window. "Such a beautiful day isn't it"._

"_Give her to me" Luna said again._

_Placing the baby back down, Jeremy leaned back against the wall and stared at Luna._

"_She's fine" he said sweetly "I didn't hurt her"_

"_What do you want from us" Luna questioned._

_A wide grin spread across his face "Isn't it obvious?"_

_Luna stared back at him, her expression one of disbelief. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant, could he?_

"_My. Daughter." Jeremy answered, smile still in place._

_Over Jeremys shoulder, Luna caught sight of Harry who seemed to have given up on escaping. He was sitting there with his eyes closed. _

_Jeremy followed her line of sight, and laughed upon seeing Harry._

"_Seems the tragic little hero, isn't such a hero after all" Jeremy laughed._

"_What would you know about that?" Luna said sharply " You barely know Harry"_

"_Don't I?" Jeremy mocked._

"_No!"_

"_Oh, I think everyone knows all about Harry Potter, don't you?" he tilted his head to the side " Ever read the Prophet?"_

_Luna narrowed her eyes at him. " That paper is nothing but crap!"_

_A low humming noise started through the room._

"_What the hell is that?" Jeremy frowned. His eyes frantically searching the room, looking for what could be emitting the sound._

"_It sounds like-" Jeremy seemed stuck on finding the word he was looking for "-like magic"_

"_No shit Sherlock" came Harry's angry voice._

_Jeremy's jaw clenched, as he turned back around facing Harry._

"_Clever Potter" Jeremy said sarcastically "What happens now? Happily Ever After - the end?"_

"_You wish" Harry said "Put you're wand down, and nobody gets hurt okay?"_

"_That's what you think"_

"_CRUCIO" Jeremy shouted, his wand pointed directly at Harry._

_It seemed to happen in slow motion. As the jet of light came nearer, Harry realised Jeremy's aim was off. The curse would hit the wall. It would ricochet -the wall wouldn't absorb the spell. Jeremy's aim wasn't off, not by a long shot. He wasn't aiming at Harry but at-_

"_LUNA! MOVE!" Harry yelled, but it was too late._

_The bright jet of light hit the blonde straight in the chest._

_Luna screamed and fell to the floor. She had heard countless times what this curse felt like, but she could never have imagined the excruciating pain she was feeling right now._

_Harry hadn't felt this much hatred towards a person in a long time. He ran at Jeremy, his wand forgotten._

_The back of Jeremys head hit the wall with a thud as Harry shoved him against the wall._

"_Take the spell off her you son-of-a-bitch" Harry said angrily._

_Jeremy said nothing, which only infuriated Harry more. Deciding to wipe the smirk off his face, Harry hauled back and punched him hard in the face._

"_Take the spell off" Harry repeated through clenched teeth "Or I'll turn the tables on you!"_

"_You wouldn't dare" Jeremy sneered, wiping the blood from his nose._

_Luna's screams seemed to get louder. Imogen was also crying her little eyes out._

"_HELP ME!" Luna said breathlessly "HARRY!"_

_A loud pounding began on the front door._

"_Luna! Harry!" cried a panicked voice._

_Jeremy looked up from his position on the floor with a cocky expression, he'd placed a silencing charm around the room. Nobody should be able to hear what was going on. A crash sounded from downstairs, and three sets of footsteps could be heard running up the stairs._

"_Wards are down Thompson" Harry growled. Jeremy paled._

_Pushing Harry aside, Jeremy started to barricade the doorway. Harry ran to Luna's side, and pulled her to him._

"_Are you okay?" he whispered._

_Luna winced and shook her head. "No" she gasped " It hurts"_

"_Give it up Thompson" Harry said loudly " The Aurors are here"_

"_I'll get you for this. BOTH of you!" Jeremy grinned maniacally at them, before brandishing his wand._

"_Parietis Incendia"_

_A wall of fire sprung up in the room, separating Jeremy from Harry and Luna. Harry squinted against the bright light as Luna buried her face in his shoulder._

_The fire was so bright and hot that Harry could barely make out Jeremy standing on the other side, but a loud pop made Luna's head snap back up._

_Jeremy had disapparated. He'd gotten away._

_As quickly as the fire had begun, it died away leaving only a black line marked across the floor._

* * *

"I'm going to go back to the flat and let Ron know what's going on." Hermione said to Harry a few hours later.

Harry gave a half hearted nod in reply.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get home, with the use of magic it was no longer a crime scene so she was free to return there without the fear of obstructing evidence. A few spells had discovered everything they could. Unfortunately whoever had taken Imogen hadn't apparated or even portkeyed inside the house so no navigation spells would help.

"Ron?" Hermione called out to her friend as she stepped inside.

There was no reply, so Hermione assumed that he had gone out or maybe he'd come back to the flat earlier that morning to see it taped off and returned to his own flat. Therefore Hermione decided to check his flat.

She managed to apparate straight into his front room, Ron seemed to be to trusting when it came to letting people enter his home. Hermione was sure a stranger could apparate in if they tried.

"Ron? You awake?" Hermione called out.

What happened next took her by surprise. A cloaked figure appeared behind her, grabbed her by the waist and roughly pushed against the wall. A hand enclosed around her throat.

"Let me go" Hermione said hoarsely.

"No, No" the man chuckled. "you're not going anywhere."

"Please…" Hermione begged. She was starting to panic, the mans grip was tight and she was having trouble breathing. "W-W-where's Ron?"

"I'm sure he's fine Granger." The man mocked.

Hermione tried to fight the man off her but that only infuriated him more. "Don't try and fight me" He said his teeth clenched.

The grip on her throat lessened, and Hermione seized her chance to try and get away - but before she even had a chance to duck from his hold on her, he had his wand pointed sharply at the side of her neck.

"You're coming with me." He said snidely. "Stupefy."

Hermione never knew how much a stunning spell could hurt, but then again she'd never been stunned with the wand touching her skin. Without a sound she slumped against the wall unconscious.

Taking hold of Hermione, the man reached for the portkey he had prepared beforehand that would take them to the house that had been set up for this.

At the Ministry of Magic, Harry, Luna and Callie still had heard no news on Immy. They were all growing a little angry at the lack of information they had been given.

"Why won't someone tell us what's going on?" Harry said bitterly.

"They have to know something they aren't telling us." Luna agreed, wiping at her eyes.

"This is my fault isn't it?" Callie cried "Everything was okay until I woke up."

"No" Luna said shocked " things haven't been okay."

"They haven't?" Callie asked through her tears.

"You heard what we told Lupin." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you really think it could be Jeremy?" Luna questioned.

"Yes, he tried to take her before. Why should we believe that he wouldn't try it again?" Harry said, clearly frustrated.

"Do you remember the night Immy was born?" Callie asked softly, trying to think of a good time to help ease the pain of her disappearance.

Harry let out a short laugh as Luna said "How could we forget? 4 weeks early, and we'd barely picked out a name."

"_You're not going out with Jeremy again are you?" Harry complained from his perch on the sofa._

"_Yes, and what of it?"_

"_I don't like him, the guys annoying."_

"_He is not."_

"_Is too."_

"_I am not having this argument with you."_

"_Fine go out with Mr. Weird."_

" _What is SO wrong with him?"_

"_He's just creepy Luna, the way he acts around you and…."_

"_I was going to break up with him tonight anyway." Luna sat down next to him, unconsciously rubbing her stomach._

"_I don't feel like going out tonight. I'm so tired" She complained._

"_Want me to owl Lover Boy for you?"_

"_It's okay. I'll do it." Luna summoned a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Jeremy before attaching it to Hedwig's leg._

"_Callie in bed?"_

"_In bed? Luna its 6:30" Callie's voice drifted through._

"_You never know. You used too."_

"_So did you, when you were 4."_

"_Hey." Harry interrupted "I have an idea."_

"_What?" Both women said in unison._

"_We can talk about names, you're 8 months along and we haven't even discussed it yet"_

_Callie and Luna both grinned._

"_Seen as we don't know if it's a boy or girl, we'll have to think of both." Luna said._

"_I think it'll be a little girl." Callie said softly._

"_No stupid names" Luna warned Harry._

"_Got my word" Harry said._

"_Pass me the book" Luna said._

_The three of them sat on the sofa looking through the lists of names, trying to find anything that they could agree on._

"_Aaron" Harry said, as soon as Luna turned the first page. " That's a good one."_

"_No way" Callie said "You have to be the laziest parents in the world to name your child Aaron, it's the first name in the book."_

"_Fine, Aaron's a 'No' then."_

_Callie grinned in triumph._

"_Dylan?_

"_Eh, it's okay."_

"_Seth?"_

"_Oh I like that."_

"_Lucy?"_

"_Hmm it's cute. Isn't it quite common though?"_

"_Name three Lucy's you know." Harry said, niether Callie or Luna answered "My point exactly."_

"_That's a sweet name" Callie said pointing to a name in the centre of the page._

"_Imogen." Luna said "Yeah, I like that too."_

_By the end of the night they had compiled a small list of potential names for the baby and were all heading off to bed._

"_Night" Harry said, giving Luna & Callie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room._

_As he reached the doorway a loud gasp stopped him in his tracks._

"_Harry!" Luna shouted._

"_The baby. It's coming now!" Callie sounded panicked._

"Your face was priceless." Luna said to Harry "It'll be forever etched in my mind."

"Glad I amused you" Harry answered. "I'm sure it got worse, when you wouldn't let us take you to St. Mungo's."

"Harry you're a healer, it shouldn't have bothered you." Callie pointed out.

"I'm not a healer for THAT." Harry emphasised.

"We're going to get her back aren't we?" Luna said trying to muster up some optimism.

"Of course, and that son-of-a-bitch is going to pay" Harry said darkly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Long Chapter for you today :)**** So enjoy, read and review! ItsHarmony x**

In a run down house just north of London, Hermione Granger was laying unconscious on a dirty wooden floor.

She blinked her eyes slowly as she felt herself waking up, she had a thumping headache and the room seemed too bright for her eyes.

"Euhh" she moaned, as she tried to sit up.

"Stop whining" A fist thumped on the wall.

Hermione heard a small sniffle coming from the other side of the room. Opening one eye, she caught sight of a small black haired child huddled in the corner.

"Immy" She breathed.

Imogen's tear filled eyes widened "Mi?" She asked quietly.

"It's okay sweetheart" Hermione held a hand out the little girl.

Imogen toddled clumsily over to Hermione "Want Mummy, Daddy!" She cried.

"I know, I know." Hermione said soothingly, stroking the toddlers hair back.

Imogen started to sob, it broke Hermione's heart that Imogen had to go through this.

The door creaked open, and Hermione watched as a pair of feet walked across the room and stopped in front of her.

"Hello there" The person said.

Hermione kept Imogen hugged to her but looked up to meet the mans eyes.

"Lukas?" She asked taken aback.

"Nice to see you again Hermione" Lukas said politely.

Hermione had met Lukas when she was travelling around 4 years before, he'd been a friend of Ron's from near Ottery St. Catchpole - though he was a few years older, he and Ron seemed to be good friends. She hadn't seen him since before Ron left in China.

"Help get me out of here" Hermione pleaded.

"No can do I'm afraid" Lukas laughed.

"W-what?"

"I'm the one who bought you here" Lukas said with a wide grin.

"Why?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"Its quite simple really. I knew you'd recognise my name, when _she _remembers it."

"What about Ron? Did you kidnap him too?" Hermione said fiercely.

"I didn't have too" Lukas jerked his head towards the door.

Hermione followed his gaze to see Ron Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Ron?" She asked weakly.

Ron didn't answer her, he only continued to stare menacingly at the pair of them sitting on the floor.

"You were in on it? WEREN'T YOU?" Hermione shouted at him, startling Imogen who started to cry even harder.

Ron smirked.

"How could you?" Hermione was fighting back angry tears that were threatening to fall.

"Since the start…why do you think it was so easy to leave Harry behind and not want to contact him? And did you really think he'd forgive the two of us that easily?" Ron taunted.

"You-You-" Hermione stuttered.

"Well all this." Lukas stepped closer "This didn't start until that first time I met you."

Hermione swallowed. "What?"

"So easily we forget." Lukas laughed.

Hermione thought back to the time she had first met Lukas, she couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary happening.

**** **** **** ****** ***** ****** **** start flashback **** **** **** ***** **** **** **** *****

"_It says here that many people believe that brooms should only be used for cleaning a house because it's inhabited by a spirit." Hermione read from the textbook she was looking through._

"_Sounds like the people who wrote that hadn't heard of Quidditch." Ron joked._

"_Shock Horror." Hermione laughed. "Anyway I was thinking…"_

_Hermione stopped talking when she noticed Ron wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "Ron?"_

"_Huh?" Ron jerked his head._

"_Were you listening?" Hermione raised an eyebrow._

"_Uh…No…sorry." Ron turned red._

_Hermione turned, and looked in the direction that Ron had been staring._

_There was a man standing there, and from what Hermione could see he was quite good looking. The tall, dark, handsome type, and she'd bet her right foot he was mysterious too._

"_Have you joined the other team?" Hermione asked thoughtfully._

"_The other team? Do you mean do I no longer support the Cannons?" Ron asked incredulously._

"_No, I mean. Bat for the other team?" Hermione pressed._

_Ron continued to look confused._

_Hermione sighed loudly. "Do you like men?"_

"_What? No way!" Ron exclaimed._

"_I thought I'd ask, you were staring at that bloke over there." Hermione pointed out._

"_I know him. From back home." Ron told her._

"_Oh. Aren't you going to go talk to him? Or is he not a friend?" Hermione asked._

_Ron pushed away from the gate he was leaning on, and headed towards the other man._

"_Fancy seeing you here." Ron commented._

"_It's a small world." Lukas took off his sunglasses. "How are things with you?"_

"_They're good." Ron smiled. "That's Hermione over there by the lake."_

_Hermione saw the two men looking in her direction, and waved shyly at them._

"_Worth leaving then?" Lukas asked._

"_Definitely. But what brings you here?"_

"_Lets just say, I've had a rough time of it lately." Lukas said simply._

_Ron clapped his friend on the back. "I'm sorry to hear that, mate."_

"_Look, I need to know one thing." Lukas said seriously._

"_Sure, mate. What is it?" Ron said._

"_I helped you out. Will you help me out when I need you to?" Lukas asked tightly._

"_You know I will." Ron answered, his face straight._

"_Good." Lukas relaxed a little. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend or not?"_

_Ron grinned. "Hey Hermione, come over here." He motioned for the brunette to join them._

"_Hi" Hermione said shyly as she approached._

_Lukas nodded his head in hello._

"_Lukas, Hermione. Hermione, Lukas." Ron introduced his two friends._

"_Nice to finally meet you." Lukas said smoothly. "The Hogwarts brain, or so I'm told."_

"_Did he tell you that?" Hermione nudged Ron jokingly._

"_I might've mentioned it once or twice." Ron murmured._

"_More like a hundred." Lukas laughed. "Joking aside, it really is nice to meet one of Ron's school friends."_

"_It's funny. "Hermione began " I spent so much time at The Burrow these last few years but I've never seen you around."_

"_My brother and I moved about 5 years ago after our parents were killed." Lukas explained._

"_I'm sorry, I had no idea." Hermione apologised._

"_Don't worry about it, you weren't to know." Lukas said easily._

_Hermione smiled weakly, not knowing what else to say. _

_Sensing the uncomfortable silence falling over them, Ron changed the subject. "Lukas here used to be number 3 on pulling pranks with Fred and George."_

"_You did?" Hermione turned back to the older man._

"_Taught them everything they know." Lukas grinned. "But they'll deny it."_

_Hermione laughed. "Of course they would."_

"_Did they ever try and rope you into their jokes?"_

"_On occasion. I think they were scared of me actually." Hermione admitted._

"_In case you dobbed them into McGonagal." Ron answered."_

"_I wouldn't have. Merlin knows how many times I broke the rules with you and Harry."_

"_I'd forgotten you were friends with Harry Potter." Lukas spoke._

"_Yeah, Were." Ron said pointedly._

"_Oh" Lukas raised an eyebrow._

"_It's been a while since we saw him, so I'd say our friendship is pretty much out the window." Ron explained._

"_Right." Lukas glanced at his watch. "I have to be somewhere, I'll be in touch."_

"_See you around Mate." Ron smiled._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Lukas grinned charmingly._

"_Likewise." Hermione smiled back at him._

"_Oh and Weasley? Tell your brothers I said Hey, and if they need any more prank ideas, I'm always coming up with new ideas. Such a shame they only use their powers for good." Lukas grinned one more time before disappearing._

"_What did he mean by that?" Hermione asked puzzled._

"_Who knows." Ron shook his head._

_******* ******* ******** ******** end flashback ******* ********** ****** *******_

"I don't understand." Hermione said.

"That's alright. We don't really expect you to." Lukas smirked. "Just know that everything that's happened in the last 4 years is because of Me."

"H-how?" Hermione stuttered, still confused.

"Quite a clever potion concocted by Lukas here" Ron gestured to the other man.

"It messes with your emotions" Lukas explained "Makes you do things you wouldn't usually do. Feel things you wouldn't usually feel."

"You had enough potion in you to last the whole 3 years after I left you? Didn't you find it strange we both returned at the same time?" Ron asked.

Hermione's head was spinning with all the information being thrown at her.

"Nothing I felt is real?" she asked in a small voice "Harry…"

Ron scoffed "He may not forgive you like he thinks he does, but he does love you. The potion can't false love unfortunately."

"When does the potion that you've been giving us run out?" Hermione yelled.

"Round-a-bout now. Time was running out, and that is why you are here." Lukas declared.

Lukas stood up and strode from the room, slamming the door behind him.

********** ***** ***** ****** **** start flashback **** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

_It was just after 6pm when Callie Lovegood was walking through Diagon Alley, it wasn't dark just yet but the clouds in the sky gave the alley a gloomy look about it._

"_Rain if you're going to rain, Don't tease me" Callie whispered to herself as she was nearing the entrance to Knockturn Alley._

_She had just stepped past the alleys opening when she felt two hand grab her roughly from the back and drag her down Knockturn Alley._

"_How nice to see you again" the voice said roughly, pushing Callie against the wall._

"_Let go of me!"_

"_No, No…Not until you help me" _

"_I WON'T help you!"_

"_Where is it?" the voice said._

_Callie didn't answer him, only struggled to release herself._

"_Tell me where it is!" the voice said angrily, increasing his grip on her._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You're lying."_

"_No I'm not." Callie said shakily._

"_Do you think I'm a fool Callie? I know you better than that."_

"_Please…just let me go…Lukas."_

_Lukas pretended to think for a moment "No I don't think I will."_

_Callie started to cry but this action only made Lukas angrier._

"_Don't turn on the water works to try and make me feel sorry for you." he spat._

"_I'm not…just let me go, they'll be looking for me."_

"_Who will? Your little sister and Potter? No, I don't think they will."_

"_You're wrong!"_

"_Last I heard they were a little busy." Lukas' eyes flashed to hers and a wide sickly grin spread across his face. "Interesting."_

_Callie managed to break his hold on her and started to run towards Diagon Alley. She could hear him following her but she didn't look back._

_There were still people wandering aimlessly around so Callie tried to stay close and in sight. If Lukas attacked her, they would have witnesses._

_When she was only a few steps away from the Leaky Cauldron, she heard Lukas' footsteps catching up with her and fast, So she did the first thing she could think of and darted into a small side rood._

_Callie stood pressed against the wall as a dark shadow appeared at the entrance to the road._

"_You really shouldn't have done that." Lukas said spitefully._

_Once again Callie didn't reply, only stared hatefully at him._

"_I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Lukas said raising his wand. "Goodbye Callie."_

_A jet of red and blue light shot out of Lukas' wand and headed straight towards Callie._

_The next thing she knew, her world had turned black._

******** ***** ***** **** ****** ***** end flashback ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** ******

Callie gasped and sat straight up in her chair. "I remember."

"Remember what?" Luna asked frantically.

"What happened to me. He attacked me…oh Merlin" Callie whispered almost to herself.

"Who did? Who attacked you?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Lukas" Callie swallowed hard.

"Lukas, as in your ex-boyfriend Lukas?"

Callie nodded " I knew he was into the dark arts, but I didn't realise how much -until it was too late." She put her head in her hands and started to cry, this was all her fault!

Remus Lupin walked into the office where they were sitting, he looked somewhat hesitant to speak.

"What is it?" Harry noticed his wariness.

"There is something we haven't been telling you" Lupin began.

"What?" Luna asked when he paused.

"Jeremy Thompson"

Harry and Luna stared at him.

"He doesn't exist."

Harry gaped at him "How can that be true?"

"A false identity" Luna sighed.

" So now we have no fucking leads on who has Immy?" Harry cursed.

"Yes we do. Lukas!" Callie broke in.

"I heard what happened" Ron appeared at the door.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry demanded when Ron entered alone.

"I don't know" Ron lied, letting out the breath he was holding as he realised the potion Harry and Luna were under had yet to run out.

"She came to find you"

"I haven't seen her, I found out from Neville." Ron said smoothly.

"Shite" Harry rubbed at his eyes.

"Miss Lovegood, are you referring to Lukas Bartlett?" Lupin asked not looking up from his files.

"Yes, that's him!"

Luna noticed Ron tense as Lupin said Lukas' name. Did he know something that they weren't aware of?

"Last we knew, he was sighted in South Africa" Lupin said.

"That doesn't mean it's not him!" Luna answered.

"We're not ruling him out as a possibility, he just might be harder to track down" Lupin admitted.

"I'll go see if I can find Hermione" Ron volunteered.

"I'll go with you" Luna spoke, she was a bit suspicious of Ron. She didn't know why, maybe she was just being paranoid.

Ron shook his head "You should stay here in case anything turns up about Imogen."

"He's right" Callie agreed.

Harry didn't notice as Ron left, he was mulling over Callie's remembrance of her attack and the fact that Jeremy didn't exist. He felt that the two situations were connected somehow but he couldn't quite figure out why.

He explained his thoughts to Callie and Luna. Luna also looked puzzled but Callie looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"They're the same person!" She exclaimed. " I remember once when we were dating, he ran into some guy who called him Jeremy, I didn't think anything of it at the time but now…"

"That explains a lot" Harry concluded.

"It does?" Lupin asked.

Luna nodded "As to why Jeremy was so clingy when I dated him, and why he tried to kidnap Imogen when she was a baby."

***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** start flashback ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****

"_What's this guys name again?" Harry asked Luna as she walked into the room._

"_His names Jeremy." Luna told him for what felt like the hundredth time._

"_and why do I have to go on this 'date' with you?" Harry questioned._

"_Because you're my best friend and I want you to meet him." Luna explained._

"_He better be nice." Callie cut in._

_Luna smiled. "He is, he's great."_

"_Hmm, right." Harry didn't look convinced._

"_What?" Luna said shortly._

"_You're 6 months pregnant." Harry pointed out. "You're telling me he doesn't have an ulterior motive?"_

_Luna glared at him. "That is what makes him great. That he's willing to be in a relationship with me even if I am in this situation."_

"_It won't last." Harry told her._

"_What makes you say that?" Luna folded her arms._

"_3 months from now, we are going to…." Harry said._

"_We have to explain it to everyone anywhere, so what's the difference?" Luna shot at him._

"_That our friends have known us…" Harry began._

"_Guys, come on. The man in question is going to be here any minute." Callie stood between the two of them._

"_Fine." Luna picked up her wand from the coffee table. "Ready?"_

""_I guess." Callie sighed, as there was a knock at the door._

"_That's him." Luna grinned and headed for the door._

"_Oh joy." Harry said sarcastically._

_There was muffled talking from the front porch before Luna led Jeremy into the house._

"_Jeremy, this is my sister Callie." Luna gestured to the dark haired girl._

"_Hello." Jeremy said kindly._

_Callie only sent him a polite smile._

"_This is Harry." Luna said_

"_Nice to meet you." Jeremy extended his hand. "I've heard a lot about both of you."_

_Harry didn't shake his hand, only nodded. "Likewise."_

_Jeremy let his hand fall back to his side. "Should we go?"_

_Luna didn't seem to notice that Callie and Harry weren't taking to Jeremy so well. "Yes. Lets go."_

_Harry lightly grabbed hold of Callie's arm. "Come on then."_

"_What are you doing?" Callie hissed._

"_You have to come with us." Harry pleaded. "There's something about that guy that I don't trust. And its probably not a good idea that I go by myself."_

_Callie sighed. " He does seem a little out of sorts."_

"_You are my saving grace." He kissed her cheek._

"_Yeah, yeah." Callie pushed his shoulder. "Lets get this over with."_

"_Will you be okay to walk to the cinema? I know apparating makes you dizzy lately." Jeremy asked concerned._

"_It's only around the corner, its fine." Luna smiled._

_A short while later the four of them were standing in queue waiting to buy tickets._

"_I have to pee." Callie hissed in Luna's ear._

_Luna rolled her eyes. "Do you mind getting the tickets? We're going to the bathroom."_

_Without waiting for an answer the two girls wandered off._

"_How long have you known Luna?" Jeremy asked conversationally._

"_About 6 years." Harry said._

"_She talks highly of you." Jeremy commented._

_Harry shrugged. "She's my best friend. I talk highly of her too."_

"_Hmm." Jeremy looked away._

"_Hmm? What do you mean by Hmm?" Harry said, annoyed at Jeremys tone._

"_Well you can't think much of her, if you knock her up and then start dating her sister." Jeremy snapped._

"_I beg your pardon?" Harry was shocked._

"_You heard me. Just because Luna's too nice to say anything doesn't make what you've done okay."_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about." Harry shot back._

_Jeremy only laughed which infuriated Harry more. "Look…" Harry began. But before he had a chance to continue, the man behind the ticket counter called them up to buy their tickets._

_Luna and Callie were standing off to the side, near the concession stand._

"_Harry looks pissed." Callie noticed._

_Luna's eyes flickered to Harry. "He always looks like that."_

"_No, he often looks moody but right now he looks downright angry, and I mean ready to punch someones lights out angry." Callie fiddled with the zip on her jacket._

_The two men walked over to them._

"_Did you want popcorn?" Jeremy took Luna's hand._

"_Ooh yes, but not the salted kind." Luna followed him to the counter._

"_Everything okay?" Callie held back with Harry._

"_Not really." Harry said._

"_What happened?"_

"_That idiot," Harry nodded his head toward Jeremy. "Insinuating stuff."_

"_Like what?" Callie sneaked a glance at the other man._

"_You and me. He said that I can't be a very good friend of Luna's if I got her pregnant, dumped her and hooked up with you." Harry said bitterly._

"_He said that?" Callie whispered._

"_Yeah, pretty much."_

"_He has no right to say something like that." Callie said angrily._

"_I'm keeping my eye on him. If he hurts her…" Harry clenched his fist._

"_I'll kill him." Callie finished, narrowing her eyes._

"_Hey, do you two want popcorn?" Luna called over._

"_No, we're good thanks." Harry called back._

"_Ooh they do those crisp things with the salsa dip here don't they?" Callie said dreamily._

"_You mean Nachos?" Harry laughed._

"_Yeah, I want some of those." Callie sighed happily._

"_You're strange you know that." Harry said._

"_Whys that?" Callie asked him, as they made their way over to Luna and Jeremy._

"_Only you could get that happy about a box of nachos." Harry teased._

_Callie stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Luna, Cal want's some Nachos." Harry said as they reached the counter._

"_Sure." Luna smiled, and told the man behind the counter what she wanted._

"_What flavour popcorn do they do here?" Callie peered at the popcorn machine._

"_Sweet or Salty." Harry replied._

"_Only two flavours?" Callie looked horrified._

"_Shocking isn't it." Harry joked._

"_It's a disgrace." Callie sniffed._

_Harry laughed to himself. "Come on, the screens this way."_

_Jeremy held the 2 extra large cups of pepsi, whilst Luna carried the tub of popcorn. Callie was already digging into the nachos as they walked._

"_You're going to have to drink that yourself." Callie whispered to Harry._

"_Why? That's an extra large drink." Harry said._

"_If I drink any, I'll be getting up every 5 minutes to use the loo, that's why." Callie said quietly._

"_Fair enough." Harry held the door open so that the others could walk in._

_As they took their seats, Callie ended up sitting next to Jeremy as well as Harry._

_Luna and Jeremy were talking quietly as the adverts played on the screen._

"_They seem nice." Jeremy said, referring to Callie and Harry._

_Luna grinned. "I knew you'd all get along."_

"_It's good to finally meet your sister and best friend too."_

"_Perhaps after tonight, the four of us can go out again." Luna said thoughtfully._

"_Of course, though soon it'll be five of us." Jeremy squeezed her hand._

"_I guess it will." Luna looked forward to the screen as the lights went down and the movie began._

_Throughout the film, Jeremy kept sending sideward glances at Luna and if she were being honest with herself, it freaked her out a little bit._

_They'd been dating for just over a month now, but Jeremy already seemed slightly possessive of her and kept mentioning the baby and what they would all do together. If she didn't know any better, she'd have said Jeremy was trying to act like the baby's father._

_Luna let go of Jeremy's hand to reach into the bag of popcorn, instead of letting him take her hand again she folded her hands over her stomach. She felt bad as she saw a look of confusion on his face, but that feeling faded when a brief look of anger crossed his features._

_An awkward 45 minutes later, the film ended._

_Harry stretched his arms out in front of him. "There's 2 hours of my life I won't get back."_

_Callie yawned. "I think I fell asleep."_

"_You did." Harry pointed to his shoulder "Look, you dribbled on me."_

"_Best save that, it might be worth a fortune someday." Callie joked._

"_Perhaps I should spit on your jacket, you might make some money out of that." Harry said, as they walked down the steps of the cinema,_

"_Yeah, because everyone would want that in their collection." Callie smirked._

"_They would actually." Luna spoke up. "He's gotten fan mail asking for worse."_

"_I don't want to know." Callie said before Harry could say anything in return._

"_What should we do now?" Jeremy slipped an arm round Luna's shoulders._

"_I'm actually kind of tired, do you mind if we called it a night?" Luna said quietly._

"_Of course not. I'll walk you home." Jeremy smiled slightly._

"_Oh, you don't have too. I'll be fine."_

"_I insist. Come on, don't make me look bad in front of your friends." Jeremy teased._

_Harry snorted and walked off with Callie hot on his heels._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked Luna as they walked. _

"_I'm sure." Luna said tightly._

"_Is it the baby?" Jeremy put a hand on her stomach._

"_The baby's fine." Luna snapped, shrugging out of his grip._

"_Oh." Jeremy pulled his hand back._

"_I'm sorry." Luna felt bad. " It just feels like lately you…"_

"_Lately I what?" Jeremy frowned._

"_All you seem to go on about is the baby." Luna admitted. _

"_I don't mean to." Jeremy stammered._

"_I know you don't." Luna said calmly._

"_Alright then. Friday night. You, me, no baby talk." Jeremy offered._

"_Sounds good to me." Luna agreed, feeling better about where she stood in her relationship with Jeremy._

"_So I'll see you on Friday?" Jeremy asked, as they reached Luna's front door. Harry and Callie had already gone inside._

"_You will." Luna said happily, leaning in to kiss him goodnight._

_They pulled apart a few moments later, Jeremy whispered a goodbye and walked away._

"_What did you think of him then?" Luna practically skipped into the kitchen, where Harry and Callie were._

"_He…well..he…um…I…he's got nice hair." Callie said lamely._

"_You didn't like him?" Luna's face fell._

"_He just didn't give the greatest first impression, that's all." Harry ran a hand through his hair._

"_Why not?" Luna asked her eyes wide._

"_He said some not so nice things to us." Callie said._

"_Oh." Luna sat down at the kitchen table._

"_I'm sorry. I know you really like him." Harry apologised._

_Luna pushed back in the chair. "Yeah I do, so I guess it really doesn't matter what the two of you think."_

"_Luna" Callie began._

"_Don't start. I am going to keep seeing Jeremy whether you like it or not." Luna breezed out of the room and her bedroom door slammed shut a few minutes later._

_What could Jeremy have said that made Harry and Callie dislike him? So, she'd had a weird moment earlier when she thought about Jeremy and how he acted about the baby - but she was just being silly, wasn't she?_

_Jeremy was a nice guy, she had nothing to worry about._

_***** ***** ***** ******* end flashback **** **** ***** ***** ***** ******_

"A Death Eater" Lupin said in understanding. "I'm going to look more into this, I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Luna sniffed "If he's hurt her…I swear to God…"

"I'll kill him" Harry seethed. "I'm not letting him get away again."

"I'm scared" Luna admitted.

"I can't just sit around here waiting" Harry jumped from his seat. " I have to do something."

"Harry…please…just stay here" Callie whispered.

"I can't "Harry apologised " I need to do something, I'm going to look for her."

"You don't know what you're looking for."

"Anything that could lead me to Immy." Harry said quietly, giving them one last look before leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. I don't want to keep having to ask for reviews, but I don't seem to be getting any. Last chapter got 1 review, but lots of hits and favourites. Please review, its very disheartening not to be getting any feedback. I'm debating whether to finish posting this lately. But anyway, heres the latest installment of A Tangled Web. ItsHarmony x**

* * *

"I think they're onto you" Ron announced as he arrived back at the house where Imogen and Hermione were.

"How?" Lukas narrowed his eyes.

"Remus Lupin knows that Jeremy Thompson doesn't exist, and then the dark haired girl Callie? She started spouting off about you, and how she remembered somebody calling you Jeremy."

"Fuck" Lukas cursed. "How did the stupid bitch remember that?"

Ron shrugged " Good news is, Harry and Luna are still under the effects of the potion."

"Excellent, you're still good to spy then."

"For now." Ron agreed.

Inside the room Imogen was curled up on Hermione's lap fast sleep.

Hermione was trying to hear what was being said outside the door but she couldn't quite work it out it just sounded muffled.

She couldn't believe Ron had tricked them like this.

"Afternoon" Lukas said as he opened the door. This time Ron followed him instead of standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked angrily.

Lukas rubbed his chin "Hmm, the potion hasn't worn off on you either has it?" He asked rhetorically.

"You still think he's your friend."

"Just let us go" Hermione said.

"What good would that do?" Lukas said innocently "Beside I don't even think they realise you are missing yet."

"Why should they? They're too busy worrying about her." Ron gestured to the child in Hermione's arms.

"I'll never forgive you for this."

Ron just laughed "Won't you? You seemed to forgive me for leaving you pretty easy? Oh wait…you will forgive me, won't you?" He help up a small vial holding a light blue liquid.

"Never" Hermione scowled. There was no way she was going to willingly take that potion.

"It was nice talking to you as always." Lukas raised an eyebrow "Now I think its time we sent another little letter to your friends."

* * *

Harry returned to Hermione's flat with a heavy heart, fully intent on looking around for any clues the Aurors may have missed.

He checked around the front room, the kitchen and the bathroom but found nothing that would be of any help. As he walked into Hermione's bedroom he half expected to find her fast asleep on her bed, but was surprised to see that her bed was made - and looking like she hadn't returned there that morning.

Where was she? She'd told him she was going to let Ron know what had happened but Ron said he hadn't seen her. She had no job to go to, so he couldn't understand why you she wouldn't have returned to the Ministry.

Closing the door behind him, he jumped as he saw Ron leaving the room Luna and Imogen had been sharing.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked stepping toward his friend.

Ron looked a little spooked to see Harry there, Lukas had sent him to leave the note in Hermione's flat. He had to think fast, if Harry went in that room and saw the note he'd be suspicious that Ron hadn't seen it.

"I was looking for Hermione" Ron said.

"Me too" Harry told him "I don't know where she could be."

"Maybe she went to work?" Ron suggested.

"Without letting me know?" Harry said, deciding not to call Ron on his suggestion of Hermione's work. Perhaps Ron didn't know that she had left her job just yesterday.

"There's another one of those notes in there" Ron changed the subject " I didn't move it or anything in case its evidence."

Harry pushed past Ron "Where?"

"On the desk" Ron told him.

Harry looked down at the letter laying on Hermione's desk.

'_Should have seen it coming.'_

"That's all it says" Harry said grimly.

"What do you think it means?" Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath "I think it means they've got Hermione."

"You think?" Ron asked a bit shocked.

"I have a bad feeling. She disappeared Ron, where else she could be if this psycho hasn't taken her too?"

"It makes sense, first your daughter, then your girlfriend. I'd keep an eye on Luna if I were you." Ron added.

"Shit!" Harry muttered, grabbing the note he apparated without a second thought.

Ron smiled to himself. He left the apartment through the front door and walked for a few blocks until he saw a man wearing a black leather jacket leaning against the wall smoking a muggle cigarette.

"You do it?" Lukas asked.

"He knows you've got Hermione, or he's guessed you have." Ron grinned.

"What did you tell him?"

"To watch out for Luna, she might be your next target."

"Good, that way they won't expect who I'm really going for." Lukas took one last drag from his cigarette before crushing it under his foot.

Harry made it back to Headquarters in record time, only just managing not to splinch himself on the way. Hermione was gone too, he knew it. There was no other explanation as to why she hadn't returned to the office or gone back to her flat. She had no job to go to, and her parents were holidaying abroad. She had to have been taken.

He burst through the office doors, making only Luna and Callie jump from their seats.

"Harry!"

"I think…" Harry began " I think they've taken Hermione."

"What?" Luna gasped, as Callie put her hands over her mouth.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry looked around for the Auror.

"Here. What's going on?" Lupin crossed the room.

Harry thrust the letter at him "This."

"Should have seen it coming?" Lupin read, his voice making it seem like a question.

"And nobody's seen Hermione since she left here this morning" Harry continued.

"Your sure?"

"That's what Ron said."

Lupin frowned. "Tonks?" He called.

Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the door way " Sir?"

"Take Anderson, and go looking for Hermione Granger. Look for clues, witnesses, anything that could help us here."

Tonks nodded, she sent a sympathetic smile at Harry before leaving.

"What if they try and take someone else?" Harry asked, briefly glancing over at Luna.

"I don't think they will" Lupin answered "Not yet at least."

"Yet?" Luna repeated, horrified, "How long do you think this is going to go on for?"

"I'm afraid only time will tell." Lupin said quietly "I know that isn't what you want to hear right now, but I'd rather tell you the truth than give you false hope."

Harry clenched his fists, he didn't want to believe that this wouldn't be over soon. He couldn't stand the thought of Imogen or Hermione being in any type of danger, situations like this were supposed to be over for him now. That was why he had chosen to be a Healer over an Auror, he didn't want his family to be put in constant danger because of him.

"I-I have to go." Callie interrupted his thoughts.

"No, Callie you can't." Luna reached for her sister.

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered. " I have to, I just…"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, sounding harsher than he intended.

"Just to walk around, I need to clear my head."

Before anyone could protest, the door slammed shut behind Callie as she left.

Luna sank back into the chair she was sitting on, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. She just wanted this all to be over, after everything they'd all been through during their school years, it wasn't fair that it had to continue like this. Would it never end?

"If this Lukas does have Hermione too, she won't let anything happen to Immy." Harry said trying to remain calm.

"I know she won't, I trust her." Luna said softly.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine…I just want Immy home"

Harry shook his head "That's not what I meant, what if he goes after you next?"

"Do you think he would?" Luna asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Maybe, I don't know." Harry admitted, "Immy's gone, Hermione too. He's taking everyone close to me. You're my best friend, so naturally I'd assume…"

"I'm next" Luna finished in a whisper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Callie had walked around the block to a small park, though it was quite early the park was almost empty. There were no young children playing on the round-a-bout, or on the swings, or even playing football on the field.

For some unknown reason, this unnerved her. It didn't seem right for there to be nobody around, yet she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

"Stop being so paranoid" Callie muttered to herself "Nobody's watching you."

Letting out a shaky breath, she sat down on a wooden bench by the pathway. New tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of the toddler she hadn't seen in over 2 years but was so worried about.

"Um…you're Luna's sister right?" a voice asked from behind her.

Callie's head snapped round so fast, she felt a little light headed, "Yeah."

"Ron." He held his hand out for her to shake, when she didn't he stuffed his hands into his cloak pockets. "I'm one of her friends from school."

"I know who you are" Callie told him.

"Right." Ron hesitantly sat down.

"Can I help you?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I saw you sitting here by yourself and…well… I know Luna and Harry are pretty torn up right now."

"They are." Callie said quietly.

"I can't imagine what it feels like to have your daughter taken from you like that." Ron said.

"No" Callie answered hoarsely " It's beyond words, in such a terrible way."

"How are you holding up?" Ron asked, sympathetically.

"I'm worried, of course I am." Callie admitted, "Immy's only two, what if they hurt her?"

"There's some pretty sick people out there" Ron shook his head.

"You're not helping" Callie told him sharply " I don't WANT to hear things like THAT right now."

"I'm sorry" Ron apologised " I didn't mean…"

"Forget it" Callie said dully. "I'm going back to the Ministry."

The walk hadn't helped clear her mind at all, if anything it had made it worse. Now she was even more worried than before.

Ron stood up "I'll walk you back then."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine but thanks for the offer" She smiled slightly.

"Only if you're sure?" Ron looked hesitant to leave her alone.

"I'm sure." Callie insisted.

Picking her bag up from the bench, she headed off in the direction of the Ministry. Sneaking a look behind her she saw Ron walk off in the opposite direction, he was obviously still helping look for Harry's missing girlfriend.

It had only been two days since she'd been released from hospital, but it felt like a year had gone by. She'd been comatose for 2 whole years, give or take a month or two but it felt like no time had passed at all. Obviously to her it hadn't but why did it seem like another battle was about to be fought. The war was over, and had been for over 6 years, so why were there people like Lukas still determined to carry on what You-Know-Who had started?

It was strange but she felt much safer now that she was alone, wasn't safety in numbers what they always said?

She was nearing the exit of the park, when she was suddenly overcome with another feeling that she was being watched

Taking a deep breath she carried on walking, determined not to let her paranoia overcome her. A rustling from a nearby bush made her jump.

"Just the wind" she chastised herself, whilst her mind registered the fact that it was not particularly windy.

Another sound made her stop in her tracks, she turned around slowly, maybe she wasn't paranoid, maybe someone was following her.

"Who's there?" She called.

* * *

"Mi…Mi…Up"

Imogen tried to shake Hermione awake, she could hear people talking outside the room and she was starting to get scared.

"Mi!" Imogen tried again.

Hermione jerked awake, she looked around somewhat confused at where she was. She'd been hoping it had all been a dream, no such luck.

How long had she been asleep? From what she could see out of the window it was dark - but whether it was starting to get dark or starting to get light was another question. She was a little angry at herself for falling asleep whilst Imogen was still awake, anything could have happened and she would've had no idea.

"What?" She heard Lukas ask.

Whoever answered spoke very quietly that Hermione couldn't hear their reply.

"Sshh" She whispered to Imogen holding her index finger to her lips. The little girl mimicked her with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Lukas questioned.

"Thought it was best too." The other person said louder this time, and Hermione would recognise his voice anywhere. It was Ron.

"Wrong move." Jeremy practically growled.

"Well what do you propose we do then?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm thinking!" Jeremy snapped. "For the time being…"

Hermione heard footsteps walking towards the door, she held her breath in anticipation but was confused when they walked straight past. She heard another door slam, causing Imogen to emit a small squeak.

"What is going on?" Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Don't know." Imogen shrugged her little shoulders.

"We'll be alright, someone will save us" Hermione hugged the toddler tightly.

"Daddy" Imogen said firmly.

Hermione managed a small smile " Yes, your Daddy will save us."

"Daddy." Imogen repeated, nodding her head.

"He won't save you." Lukas said gleefully from the doorway.

Hermione glared at the older man "Leave us alone"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lukas let out a laugh.

"You're sick!" Hermione shouted.

"In one sense of the word." Lukas agreed.

"What do you even want from us?" Hermione asked him point blank.

"Revenge" Lukas said simply.

"What for?"

"Does it even matter?" Lukas asked angrily, his eyes fixed into a murderous glare.

"Of course it matters!"

"You shouldn't lie to her you know." Lukas changed the subject.

"What?" Hermione said, confused.

"About her Daddy coming to save her." Lukas mocked.

"He will" Hermione told him fiercely.

"Daddy will!" Imogen said, her little face screwed up.

Lukas smirked "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"He has before hasn't he?"

When Lukas didn't answer, Hermione continued, "You tried to kidnap Immy before but he stopped you. Face facts, he's a better wizard than you are."

"Is that right? Then why am I standing here right now. Why are you and that girl sitting in this room?" Lukas asked in a patronising tone. "Why am I not in Azkaban? Or 6 feet under?"

Hermione didn't have an answer to that, she didn't want to admit that he was right - he had somehow managed to outsmart Harry before.

Lukas chuckled. "You're a smart girl Granger, you'll work it out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Just so you know, your little potion has worn off." Hermione told him rudely.

"Little potion? It has a name…"

"I don't want to know!" Hermione turned away.

"Very well. Goodbye for now Miss Granger, Miss…_Potter_."

There was something in the way he said his departing statement that made Hermione stop, it seemed like an innocent enough remark but the way he said Potter… Hermione shook her head, she was reading way to much into this.

Lukas closed the door behind him, and walked a way down the hallway before stopping in front of another door.

He paused a moment, opening the door an inch. He peeked inside before opening it wider.

He dragged a chair across the room and sat down next to the bed where a person lay unconscious.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said quietly.

This hadn't been a part of the plan, not yet anyway. Everything was happening to fast for his liking, he wanted to make this lasted weeks even months if he could, not have it climax within 3 days.

Logically he knew he couldn't have all three of them here, he needed to throw the Aurors of somehow - but how? Of course they didn't know for sure that he was behind all this, or where he was hiding so he was safe for now.

He could get rid of Granger, that would make the most sense. Not for a few days, and something would have to be done about what she had been told here.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his hostage stir, and start to awaken.

"Euhh" the person moaned, bringing a hand to their head.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Lukas said, his voice loaded with sarcasm.

The person stiffened at the sound of his voice, "Get away from me!"

"We need to have a little chat, don't you think?" Lukas said calmly.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Don't be so overdramatic Calista!" Lukas snapped.

"Overdramatic? You chased me through Diagon Alley, you hexed me and left me in a coma for 2 years! I don't think that's overdramatic!" Callie shouted.

"Let bygones be bygones" Lukas smirked.

Callie narrowed her eyes " I knew it was you, as soon as I remembered, I knew."

"Do you want a gold star?" Lukas asked her sarcastically.

"Let me go. Let us ALL go!" Callie returned.

"Not yet." Lukas replied, as he stood up.

Callie also stood to follow him from the room, but the door slammed in her face before she could get out.

"Screw you Lukas!" She yelled.

"See you tomorrow." Lukas let out a small laugh as he walked away.

* * *

"Shouldn't we wait for Callie?" Luna said to Harry, as they were practically being forced out of the Ministry Building " She doesn't know where we live."

Harry shook his head " Lupin said he'd bring her over when she comes back."

They decided to walk home, mainly to get some fresh air as they'd been cooped up in the office all day, but also in case they ran into Callie on their way.

The two of them had come to the conclusion that there was no reason not to return to their own apartment, whoever this person was knew where they were. What was the point in hiding now?

"You try and get some sleep" Harry said as he unlocked the front door "I'll wait up for Callie."

"O-Okay" Luna stifled a yawn.

"Do you want a dreamless sleep potion?" Harry asked her.

"No, they always make me feel sick." Luna declined his offer.

"Try not to think about it." Harry counselled.

"Easier said than done." Luna walked over to Imogen's room and stood at the doorway just staring into space for a few long seconds before continuing down the hallway to her own room.

"Believe me I know." Harry said to himself.

Settling himself down on the sofa, Harry rubbed at his eyes. He was feeling so many things right now, his mind was on overdrive and he almost didn't know how to comprehend everything he was feeling. One thing he did know for sure, was that he couldn't handle much more of this.

What felt like a short time later, he was being shaken awake. Blinking his eyes, he saw a blurry version of Luna standing in front of him.

Slipping his glasses back onto his face, he looked at her properly. "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"I did, its almost 10am" Luna pointed toward the clock on the mantle piece.

"It is?" Harry did a double take.

"Callie didn't come home did she?" Luna asked fearfully.

Harry just looked at her, he knew he didn't need to say it out loud.

Luna closed her eyes, trying to fight off tears "Are none of us safe?."

"This is beyond ridiculous. There has to be a pattern to this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, there just has to be!"

"If it is this Lukas Bartlett, then Immy and Callie I can understand but why Hermione?" Luna said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded in agreement "And how does he always know where we are hiding?"

"Someone's telling him, one of our friends." Luna came to a realisation.

"But who?" Harry frowned. "None of them would, I trust them all."

"Me too but…" Luna stopped.

"That lying son-of-a-bitch" Harry cut in, suddenly furious.

"I don't understand."

"You feel it too?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm suddenly very angry with Ronald." Luna said distractedly.

"Me too. Like I've been under a spell that's just been lifted" Harry continued.

"It's him! He's been lying to us this whole time."

"He knew where we were staying as well." Luna said quietly.

"I can't understand what type of spell he used to make us forgive him, and think he was our friend."

"Dark Magic." Luna suggested reluctantly.

Harry clenched his jaw " The next time I see him, he's going to pay."

Harry grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa " I'm going to look for him."

"No" Luna said firmly. "We'll go look for Callie, Immy and Hermione they are what's important here."

Harry's eyes widened "What if Hermione is in on this?"

"You really think she would be?" Luna put on her own jacket.

"I honestly don't know. If someone out there has come up with a spell that tampers with your feelings, I don't know if what I feel is real anymore."

Luna squeezed his shoulder. "Lets go."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Wow you guys, I didn't realise it had been so long since I last posted. I'm sorry! I'll try and keep up to date. Here's the latest chapter, i'm sorry its so short.**

**ItsHarmony x**

Hermione brushed her hair back off her face with a sigh, she realised if this potions effects had worn off on her then it most certainly had on Harry. He probably wouldn't care if she were lying face down in a ditch right now.

No, she shook her head, of course he'd care. Ron had said before the potion can't false love, but what if Harry didn't love her?

She heard a feminine shriek from down the hallway, one that made Imogen jump and grab hold of her arm.

"Let go of me" The woman yelled.

The door swung open and Lukas pushed the woman into the room."Let me go" The woman said fiercely.

"Have fun." Lukas slammed the door too.

"It's no use" Hermione told the woman, as she pounded furiously on the door.

"I know that! I've been here 2 days already" The woman spun around.

Hermione gasped, "Callie?"

"Who's that?" Imogen pointed at Callie.

Hermione looked at Callie, but the other woman didn't answer. She only stared at Imogen, in what Hermione could only call Awe.

"This is Callie, she's your Mummy's sister." Hermione explained to the little girl.

"Miss Mummy" Imogen said sadly.

"I miss her too" Callie spoke up.

In a move that surprised her, Imogen toddled over to Callie and hugged her. Harry had told her that Imogen was always wary of strangers, but not even 5 minutes after meeting Callie she seemed at ease with the older women. Hermione put it down to the fact that Callie and Luna looked somewhat similar, despite their different hair colours.

"Mummy" Imogen sighed sleepily, closing her eyes and leaning against Callie.

Hermione noticed that Callie looked uncomfortable with the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"I remembered what happened to me, before I was in my coma. Lukas must have known it would happen, and wanted to get to me before I could tell anyone." Callie explained.

"Did he?"

"No, they know that Lukas is Jeremy." Callie said softly, casting a quick glance at the door.

"He tried to kidnap Imogen before?" Hermione asked.

"So I've heard." Callie answered. "Before you jump to conclusions, I wasn't into the Dark Arts. Lukas was my boyfriend a couple years ago, I thought he was perfect. I never would have guessed he'd be capable of all this."

"I don't understand. If he was your boyfriend, wouldn't Luna have recognised him when he turned up as Jeremy? Or was he using Polyjuice?"

Callie leant back against the wall, causing Imogen to shift on her lap " Luna and I, we lost contact for a few years after the war. So she never met Lukas. Then she started dating _Jeremy_, but he wouldn't meet Harry or me - he told her he was somewhat of a recluse. Looking back on it, I don't know how we bought that crap."

"What happened with you and Lukas?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"To cut a long story short, I found out that he was heavily involved in the Dark Arts so I ran."

"Aren't you missing an important part of the story?" Lukas interrupted from the doorway.

"What, that you found me not even a year later and hexed me?" Callie glared at him.

Lukas smirked "Something a little more important than that. The part that involves your sister."

"Callie? What's going on?" Hermione asked, a feeling of dreading coming over her.

Callie didn't answer her, she only continued to glare at Lukas as he walked further into the room. She watched as he crouched down next to Hermione and whisper something in her ear. Something that made the Brunettes eyes widen in shock.

"Now do you understand why I'm doing this?" Lukas cocked his head to the side.

Hermione nodded wordlessly.

"Good." Lukas turned his attention to the little girl sitting on Callies lap.

"Hello Imogen."

Imogen looked up at him, her blue eyes wide in terror.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Callie said furiously.

"Why not? You want to talk to me, don't you Imogen?" Lukas replied calmly.

"No" Imogen shook her head "Want Mummy and Daddy!"

"Please" She added as an afterthought, thinking that it'd make Lukas change his mind.

"Okay" Lukas agreed, This could be his one chance to get Imogen away from Callie and Hermione.

He held out his hand, and Imogen immediately tried to get to her feet.

"No!" Callie and Hermione shouted at once.

Imogen shrank back against the wall, she didn't understand what was going on at all. She only wanted to see her parents. Why wouldn't they let her?

"I've made a decision" Lukas spoke loudly.

"About what?" Hermione spat.

"You" Lukas answered simply.

"What about me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I don't need you here anymore." Lukas gestured to the room they were standing in.

"I'm not going anywhere without them" Hermione told him shortly.

"Is that so?" Lukas pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Yes" Hermione faltered slightly, as he turned his wand on her.

"We'll see shall we." Lukas muttered something under his breath, and seconds later a jet of light shot from his wand straight at Hermione.

The brown haired witch crumpled to the ground, her head hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"That was easy" Lukas laughed.

"Mi" Imogen cried.

Callie tightened her hold on Imogen, so the little girl wouldn't run forward. She knew what Lukas had done to Hermione, it was the same thing he'd done to her.

"Why did you do that?" Callie looked at him fearfully.

"We don't need her here. She's just another problem that I don't need." Lukas stashed his wand in his pocket.

"So you hexed her" Callie said angrily.

"Well, I can't have her go free and spreading all the gossip." Lukas said simply.

Callie closed her eyes, and bit back a retort that she really shouldn't say in front of Imogen. She heard footsteps walking away and her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, as she saw Lukas dragging Hermiones unconscious form from the room.

"Do you propose I keep her here?" Lukas said sarcastically. "No, I didn't think so. Now-if you'll excuse me I have some baggage to get rid of."

With one last look at Callie, Lukas slammed the door. He now had to find a way to get rid of Granger without being caught.

Deciding not to take any chances of leaving the house, and risk being caught Lukas grabbed an inkwell from the desk and quickly charmed it into a portkey.

"Goodbye Granger" Lukas said with a laugh, as Hermione disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Here's another chapter for you :) ItsHarmony x**

It had now been three days since Callie hadn't returned home, and it was pushing a week since Imogen had been taken.

Harry had left Luna back at the house, under the watchful eyes of the Auror's and was now aimlessly wandering the streets of London in hope of finding anything that could lead him to Imogen, Hermione or Callie.

Since discovering that Jeremy Thomson was indeed Lukas Bartlett, they'd had no more leads. As far as most people knew Lukas Bartlett hadn't been seen since the end of the war 5 years ago. But that wasn't the case, Bartlett was a Death Eater still at large and if something wasn't done soon, he'd get exactly what he had planned all along.

To make matters worse, Ron was avoiding him and that only proved him guilty in Harry's mind.

"Coward" He scowled to himself as he crossed the road.

He passed by an alleyway and looked down it on instinct, as he did so he caught sight of body laying crumpled by the wall. The scenario reminded him way too much of when he'd found Callie after the Diagon Alley attack.

Looking back over his shoulder, he took a step into the alley. As he approached the person, he tried to convince himself that it was a passed out drug addict and that he really shouldn't be getting any closer. He peered over the person, but a hood was covering their face and without thinking of the consequences there could be, he rolled the person over to face him.

"Hermione" He said in alarm.

Hermione didn't respond.

He quickly checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt one. Deciding that he wasn't in the right frame of mind, and that he was to close to the subject he carefully picked her up and headed straight for St. Mungo's.

"You're going to be okay, Hermione" He whispered quietly to her as he carried her through the reception and onto the emergency ward.

He lay her down on one of the hospital beds, before poking his head through the curtains and calling out to another Healer.

"Can somebody help me over here."

Healer Donovan walked into the ward with two nurses. "What's going on? Harry?"

Harry explained what had happened when he found Hermione down the alley. "I can't examine her" He admitted " I'm too close."

"Very well." Healer Donovan began his examination of Hermione. "Hmm"

"Hmm?" Harry repeated "That's all you can say?"

"I believe…" Healer Donovan muttered a few incantations "I know what has happened."

"What?" Harry asked frantically, his anger at Hermione forgotten for the time being.

"I've been researching this, the symptoms are quite similar." Healer Donovan frowned " You were quite informed on Miss Lovegoods condition during her time here."

"Are you saying this is the same spell?" Harry interrupted.

"It seems to be. The only difference is that Miss Granger has a large amount of potion in her system."

"Potion? What sort of potion?"

"One I'm not familiar with I'm afraid." Healer Donovan said sadly "I will look into it straight away."

The wheels in Harry's head started to turn, Hermione had large amount of unidentified potion in her system - it reminded him of the conversation between himself and Luna a few days ago '_Like I've been under a spell that's just been lifted'. _Maybe it wasn't a spell, maybe it was a potion.

"Test me" Harry said suddenly, wanting to prove his theory. If he were right, Hermione hadn't been in on Bartletts plan, she'd been an innocent just like him and Luna - even more so if it were possible.

"I beg your pardon?" Healer Donovan asked, clearly shocked.

"Please, just do it. I need to know."

"This is highly unethical" Healer Donovan protested.

"I think I have that same potion in my system, I have to know if I'm right. It could help her."

Healer Donovan mulled this over for a few seconds before muttering the same incantation he had minutes before.

"Well I'll be…" He muttered quietly.

"Is it the same?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, and a lot of it."

"It messes with your emotions." Harry told the older Healer what he and Luna had deduced about the potion. "It's not working anymore, what's coming up on that test must be remnants of it."

Hermione shifted slightly on the bed.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked softly.

"It doesn't appear to be as bad as what happened to Miss Lovegood, but maybe we are more knowledged of this spell at this point in time."

"I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Of course" Healer Donovan nodded "Is there any news on your daughter?"

"None" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It kills me that there's nothing I can do - I have no idea where she is."

"Don't lose hope" Healer Donovan patted his shoulder in a comforting manner before exiting the cubicle.

"I never will." Harry sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed and took her hand.

A few hours later, Harry was sleeping lightly his head rested on the edge of the bed. His glasses were askew on his face and he looked quite uncomfortable.

"Mmmm" Hermione moaned, causing Harry to awaken.

"Hermione?" Harry sat upright.

"My head" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and put her hand to her head.

"I'll get your Healer." Harry made a move to the door.

"Harry?" Hemione squinted her eyes open.

"It's me." He said softly.

"I know" Hermione whispered, closing her eyes again. "I know."

"Okay" Harry said, confused. "I'll be right back."

Harry hurried back into the room with Healer Donovan in tow.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" The older man asked Hermione kindly.

"Sore and a little confused" Hermione said honestly.

"You remember what happened?" Healer Donovan prompted.

Hermione nodded her head, and then winced. "Yes, Lukas-Lukas Bartlett he'd taken us hostage, he hexed me. But I don't know what with."

"We're still trying to figure that out too." Healer Donovan confessed " Luckily for you, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage"

"You're serious?" Harry gaped at him "She's fine?"

"I'm astounded myself, the potion in her system may have fought off the spells side effects."

"You know about the potion?" Hermione spoke up.

"Not really. We only know that both you and me, and probably Luna too have been given large quantities of it." Harry answered.

"Lukas and Ron, they told me what it is." Hermione said warily, she had no idea if Harry knew that Ron was behind all of this.

"What did they say?"

"It toys with your emotions, it makes you do things you wouldn't usually but only to an extent." Hermione remembered.

"That's how Ron got me to leave with him when we were at school." Hermione continued.

"and he gave it to me to stop me being angry with the two of you." Harry realised. "I never thought, Ron would've…"

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione said quietly.

"It's not your fault."

"He'd known Lukas since he was a kid, and we ran into him when we were still travelling together." Hermione told him.

"When was that?" Harry asked sharply.

"Um…" Hermione bit her lip "About 3 years ago."

Harry cursed under his breath, "They've been planning this a long time then."

"I'm going to bring Luna in "Healer Donovan said "She needs to be tested too."

"Of course and maybe then we can find out what exactly it is." Harry answered.

"Miss Granger, I want to keep you in over night for observation. You should be fine to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you" Hermione said politely.

Hermione looked down at her hands, as Healer Donovan left to get word to Luna.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"Not anymore" Harry said honestly. "For a while there I thought you were in on Ron's plan."

"I'd never do that" Hermione said adamantly.

"You can understand why I'd think that though?"

Hermione nodded "Yes."

"How-how was Immy?" Harry asked, worry present in his tone.

"Scared, and she misses you."

Harry put his head in his hands.

"Callie won't let anything happen to her" Hermione said soothingly, running a hand softly through his messy hair.

"I know she won't"

"I don't understand why he let me go, I mean I was obviously going to tell you what he'd told me," Hermione said.

"Maybe that's exactly what he wanted, or maybe he wasn't counting on you waking up so soon." Harry answered thoughtfully "I'd put money on the second."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Why did-"

"He wants to raise a new age of Death Eaters, and who better to start with than Harry Potter's daughter." Harry said, cutting off Hermione's question.

"That's not what I was going to ask" Hermione said softly.

"Oh"

"Harry, Lukas- he told me something and I-I need to know if it's true."

"What did he say?" Harry froze, but tried not to let his expression show his worry.

"He said that he was-"

"Harry" Luna practically ran into the room "We have to go now!"

"What is it?" Harry got to his feet immediately.

"The Aurors, they've got a lead" Luna exclaimed.

Harry turned to Hermione "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"I'm going with you" Hermione protested. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and started to get up.

"You can't. Donovan said you had to stay for observation" Harry told her.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with two Healers for Merlin's sake." Hermione said frustrated. "If it makes you feel any better I'll come straight back here after?"

"That's fine" Luna said, not wanting to waste anymore time standing around arguing over this. "Let's go."

Hermione stumbled a bit as she stood, and grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Positive, just don't let me go okay?" Hermione relented.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N. The latest chapter of A Tangled Web. Anything in italics is a flashback. Enjoy! ItsHarmony x**

It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at the Ministry. As they approached the Auror's office they were met by Remus Lupin.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" He asked, genuinely concerned for the young woman.

"I've been better, but been worse." Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I see." Lupin said " We need to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course."

"If you'd follow me, Tonks will be interviewing you in Room B"

Harry and Luna watched as Lupin led Hermione down the corridor to be questioned.

"What do you think they're going to ask her?" Luna said curiously.

"Maybe about what happened when she was taken." Harry suggested. "She isn't in on it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Did Donovan test you for that potion?" Harry asked her.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I had traces of that potion and so did Hermione. Remember what we were talking about the other day? About Ron?"

Luna thought for a second "About something changing how we feel?"

"Yes, that potion is it." Harry told her " How Ron got Hermione to leave when we were still at school, and how he got the two of us to forgive them so quick."

Luna gasped "So Ron's been behind all this? He's the leak isn't he? That's how they got to Imogen."

"Why didn't we think of this before? It didn't even occur to me that Ron wasn't there the night she disappeared."

Hermione and Lupin returned to the room "Come and sit down"

Lupin ushered the younger adults into his office.

"What have you found out?" Luna asked as soon as the door was shut.

"We've managed to pinpoint an area from where Lukas was last spotted."

"Isn't that in Africa?" Harry said.

"Not anymore, he's been seen in England, or more precisely Stevenage." Lupin said, though seemed almost reluctant to let them know this piece of information. He didn't want Harry running straight into any trouble. "You are not to go there, do you hear me?"

"We won't" Luna whispered.

"Harry?" Lupin pressed him for an answer, he needed to hear Harry say it for himself.

Harry clenched his fists and responded angrily "No I won't go there."

"Good. Now, Hermione mentioned something in her interview about Ron?"

"He's in on the plan, has been from that start as far as we know." Luna answered.

"Does he know that you know?"

"I don't think he does." Harry admitted "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"If he is part of this, then he will know that Lukas hexed Hermione - am I correct?"

"He wasn't there, but Lukas probably told him." Hermione guessed.

"We can't let him become aware, that we are closing on him. We have to play up to the fact that Hermione was hexed." Lupin said.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Hermione-" Lupin turned to the Brunette " How good are your acting skills?"

"My acting skills?" Hermione repeated.

"You could 'forget' the events of the past week." Lupin suggested.

Hermione smiled "That way they'll think they're still home free."

"How will that help us find Callie and Immy?" Luna questioned.

"Ron might slip up, by saying things that he shouldn't. It may not make sense to amnesiac Hermione, but we'll understand. Ron's smart but he's not that smart." Hermione said confidently.

"Maybe we're under-estimating Lukas though, who knows what more he's capable of." Luna retorted.

Lupin held up a hand "There is one more thing."

Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out a small glass container. Something miniscule was darting around the glass, that it was barely visible.

"What is that?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Quite a clever little invention. We use it fairly often in investigations like this. You've heard the term 'bugging people', I assume? Well, this is exactly what this does."

"It tracks people?" Harry said.

"Yes but it also picks up their conversations, and all information is fed back to a device right here."

"Solid evidence" Hermione said, impressed.

"It's undetectable, so the person in question won't suspect anything out of the ordinary. It's almost foolproof." Lupin explained.

"We'll do it" Luna answered quickly.

"For a few days, max. Any more and I won't be able to hold back breaking his nose." Harry spoke up.

"By then we should have enough information to go on." Lupin replied.

"and we'll get Immy and Callie back." Luna said softly.

"It will work." Lupin reassured them.

"I hope you're right." Luna looked down.

"Let's get this show on the road" Hermione shakily stood up.

Harry also stood "Act 1, Scene 1 - Harry takes Hermione back to St. Mungo's."

"Funny." Hermione answered sarcastically, but allowed Harry to lead her out of the room.

"I'll see you at home later" Harry said to Luna as he was leaving. "Be careful."

"You too" Luna whispered once he was gone.

_What do you want to do tonight?" Jeremy asked Luna as they walked down the street together._

"_Something quiet." Luna answered, her hand on her stomach._

"_Dinner and a film?" Jeremy suggested._

"_Dinner, definitely." Luna nodded. "We could try Dragon House, its supposed to be nice there."_

"_If I were a Muggle I'd guess it were a Chinese restaurant, but as I'm not…What type of food is it?" Jeremy sounded hesitant._

_Luna laughed. "It's just outside Hogsmeade, so it's a Wizarding restaurant."_

"_Not Chinese?"_

"_It's not Chinese, at least from what I've heard." Luna said._

"_Lead the way." Jeremy gestured in front of them._

"_It's just around the corner. I hope we can get a table, its quite popular." Luna started walking in the direction of the restaurant._

_Dragon House came into a view, it was a quaint looking restaurant with only a small sign establishing the fact that it was 'Dragon House'. There was a small painting of a red dragon, that by magic, breathed fire every 5 seconds._

_Jeremy looked around. "Is this the right place?"_

"_I think so." Luna said unsure. "It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be."_

"_Lets go in anyway. We might be surprised." Jeremy decided._

_Jeremy held the door open for Luna so she could walk inside._

_The outside of the restaurant was definitely misleading. It had a medieval feel about it, mainly due to the fact that the interior was set out like a castle and the maitre'd was dressed as a knight in shining armour._

"_Good Evening Sir, Madame." The Knight welcomed them. "Are you looking to dine with us tonight?"_

_Jeremy looked like he was on the verge of laughing at the mans attire. "Yes. Um- table for 2?"_

_The Knight nodded. "If you would follow the peasant just there." He turned to a young girl, her dark red hair in messy pigtails._

"_This way." She curtseyed and made her way through the restaurant._

_Jeremy placed his arm around Luna's waist as they followed the waitress to their table. "They take things literally here, huh?"_

"_I didn't realise it was quite so uh-"_

"_Weird?_

"_That works." Luna giggled._

"_Eat and leave?" Jeremy suggested._

_Luna nodded in agreement "And to think you were worried it would be Chinese food. I'll be surprised if there isn't a pig with an apple in its mouth over by the fire."_

_The two of them were seated at their table near the middle of the restaurant. The waitress took their drink orders and left._

_Jeremy craned his neck to see the fire over by the wall. "You were right. Look."_

_Luna looked over her shoulder to see what she had just described, a pig with an apple in it's mouth. "Well what do you know."_

_The waitress returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"_

_Luna picked up her menu. "I'm sorry we haven't looked yet." She apologised._

"_I'll give you a few minutes." The waitress left the table._

_Jeremy scanned the menu. "I don't even know what half this stuff is."_

"_Niether do I. I'm going to have to close my eyes, point and have whatever I'm pointing at." Luna said._

"_Bream and Eel Pasties?" Jeremy read from the menu._

"_Sounds appetising." Luna wrinkled her nose._

"_Nothing ventured, nothing gained."_

_Jeremy signalled to the waitress that they were ready to order their food. He placed his order and the waitress turned to Luna._

"_For you Miss?" The waitress asked._

"_I'll have the Venison." Luna handed back the menu._

"_Venison?" Jeremy asked once the waitress was gone._

"_It was the only thing on the menu I'd heard of before." Luna shrugged._

_Jeremy smiled across the table at her._

"_Did they let you finish your training yet?" Jeremy asked conversationally._

"_I have to take my exams in 2 weeks, then hopefully I'll be an official Healer." Luna told him. "Of course, I won't be able to work for a while after this."_

"_Are you disappointed?"_

_Luna sighed. " A little I guess, but this baby is far more important than my career."_

_Jeremy squeezed her hand. "You'll be a terrific Mum."_

"_Thanks." Luna blushed._

"_Have you had any luck on finding another job? I can't believe that company fired you for no reason." Luna spoke quietly._

"_Nothing yet, but I'm sure I'll find something."_

"_Of course you will." Luna smiled reassuringly._

_As they finished their meals, the maitre'd announced that that evenings entertainment was about to begin._

"_Want to go?" Jeremy asked Luna._

"_If you don't mind." Luna said apologetically._

"_Not at all." Jeremy gestured for the bill._

"_I think Harry dragged Callie out tonight if you wanted to come back to my place for coffee." Luna said, as Jeremy helped her with her coat._

_Luna led the way to the public floo that would take them back to her flat._

As Harry escorted Hermione back to St. Mungo's, Luna was just arriving home.

She smiled briefly at one of the Auror's standing guard across the street before letting herself into the house.

It wasn't easy staying here at the moment, not with Imogen missing and there being so many memories in this house.

She walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water when she stopped and stared at the person standing in her kitchen.

"H-How did you get in here?" She stammered.

"The Floo."

"I think-I think you should go" Luna said, her voice shaky.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No it is not! My daughter is missing, so is my sister and I-I- I don't feel well" Luna shouted at him.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Ron answered lamely.

"I'll bet you did" Luna muttered coldly under her breath.

"Has there been no news at all?" Ron asked.

"Nothing except about Hermione."

"Hermione? Is she alright?" Ron knew that Lukas had been planning on getting rid of Hermione but he hadn't known that he'd already acted out this part of his plan.

Luna shrugged "She's in the hospital"

"Is she awake?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

Luna started to say 'Yes' when she remembered what Lupin had said, to let Ron believe that Hermione had lost some of her memory. Perhaps she'd exaggerate that a little more.

"Not when I was there, she was still unconscious", Luna lied "Harry's with her now."

"Oh" Ron said quietly. "I-"

"Luna?" Harry called out from the front room, where he was dusting the soot from his jacket.

"We're in the kitchen" Luna called back.

"We?"-Ron." He said, surprised to see Ron standing over by the cooker.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Been better" Harry shrugged.

"How's Hermione? Luna said she was hurt." Ron enquired.

"Did she wake up yet?" Luna interjected before Harry could say anything.

Harry cast a look at Luna "Yeah, she uh- she was hit with a spell and they uh- think she might have hit her head so um- she can't remember what happened."

"Oh my goodness" Luna feigned shock.

Ron didn't have anything to say. He was glad that Hermione was okay, but what he was most happy about was that she couldn't remember what had happened, meaning that she couldn't tell anyone that he had something to do with what had happened to her.

"I'm going back tomorrow to see her." Harry finished.

"Perhaps she'll have remembered something" Luna said optimistically.

"I should go" Ron told them. "I told Mum I'd stay at the Burrow tonight."

"Right" Harry said, and pulled a confused face at Luna who was gesturing frantically behind Ron's back. It suddenly dawned on him that he had the 'bug' in his cloak pocket and he needed to plant it on Ron somehow.

"Why don't you stay for a drink?" Luna offered, though she really couldn't wait to get him out of her house.

"Just a quick one" Ron relented.

"We've got red wine or fire whiskey, what's your poison? Luna opened the cupboard door. "Ron?"

"My-My what?" Ron stammered.

"It's just an expression. What would you like to drink?" Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I've never heard it." Ron stepped toward her "Firewhiskey's fine, thanks."

As Ron walked past him, Harry took the opportunity to quickly fish through his pockets to find the small container holding the 'bug'. Before they had left Auror Headquarters, Lupin had charmed the bug, so that it would only attach itself to Ron. Meaning that Harry was able to hold it freely in his own hand without risk of accidentally 'bugging' himself.

"Drink?" Ron turned, holding up his whiskey glass.

"No, I'm good thanks" Harry declined.

"It's good stuff" Ron smiled.

"I know" Harry agreed with a small smile.

"Maybe I'll go see Hermione tomorrow" Ron decided "To see if she's okay."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that" Luna said softly, knowing full well that Hermione wouldn't be too pleased to see him.

"Yeah." Ron downed the contents of his glass, and placed it next to the sink. "Well, I best be off."

Holding the bug lightly between his fingers, Harry clapped Ron on the back, "Take care of yourself." Harry let the bug go, and out of the corner of his eye saw it disappear into the hood of Ron's cloak.

"You too mate, and you Luna" Ron nodded in her direction " I might see you at the hospital tomorrow." With that said he disapparated with a small pop.

"It's done. In a few days we'll have Immy back." Harry said, staring at the spot where Ron had been standing.

"But what happens after that? Things aren't ever going to be the same are they?" Luna fiddled with the buttons on her jacket.

"I don't know" Harry admitted.

Luna sniffed "It can't be. Everything's going to change."

"Maybe not for the worse though." Harry pointed out.

Luna sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

Harry frowned " Do you think Ron really went to the Burrow? Or was that just a ploy?"

"He probably went running back to Lukas to tell him about Hermione." Luna lifted her head.

"Perhaps we should go back the Ministry then, they might already have more information."

"It's best we stay here, Lupin would come tell us if there was anything new." Luna shook her head the tiniest bit.

"I guess" Harry reluctantly sat down at the table next to Luna.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asked softly, assuming it was Imogen.

"I'm thinking that I really want to go after Ron and punch his lights out." Harry answered honestly.

"That wouldn't do any of us any good" Luna counselled.

"And that's why I'm still sitting here." Harry said pointedly.

"He'll get what's coming to him." Luna said darkly "Once this is all over."

Harry tapped his fingers impatiently on the table "I think Hermione knows." he said abruptly.

"Knows what?"

"The truth" Harry said simply.

Luna's mouth fell open, she knew exactly what Harry was referring to. "Has she said anything to you?"

"She started to say something earlier, about Lukas telling her something and she needed to know if it was the truth but you came in before she could ask" Harry told her.

"It might be something else" Luna offered.

"You know it isn't. What else would Lukas tell her?" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"What are we going to do?" Luna whispered, the realisation that the web of lies she had been entangled in was beginning to unravel.

"We have to tell the truth- to everyone" Harry decided.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N. This story is starting to wind down now. As always let me know what you think :)**

**Oh and because I haven't said this in a while 'I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did'**

**ItsHarmony x**

The next morning found Ron walking to St. Mungo's to visit Hermione. After leaving Harry and Luna the night before he'd headed straight back to see Lukas to let him know what had happened. At first Lukas had seemed annoyed that Hermione was already awake but as soon as Ron had told him about her memory loss he relaxed a bit.

"It won't be long until she remembers" He'd said.

"What would it matter if she does? You've got what you want now." Ron had asked him.

"Almost. Make sure she doesn't remember."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You do whatever it takes" Lukas had said firmly.

Ron wasn't quite sure how he was going to pull it off. His friends weren't stupid, and would know something was up if he tried to prevent Hermione's recovery. He spotted Harry walking down one of the corridors decked out in his Healer robes.

"Harry" He called.

Harry turned his head as he heard his name being called, he hadn't wanted to work today- but they were understaffed as it was.

"I didn't know you were working, you didn't mention it yesterday." Ron said "Have you been to see Hermione?"

"It was last minute. I haven't worked since Immy disappeared, but it's almost keeping my mind of it. Almost." Harry admitted.

"Oh" Ron shifted uncomfortably. Though he was behind Imogen's disappearance, there was a part of him that felt bad for his friends - if he could really call them that anymore.

"Hermione's room is just down here, you coming?" Harry pointed down the corridor.

"Yeah. How's she doing today?" Ron asked

"Better. She hasn't remembered anything from her kidnapping yet, but we're hoping with time things will start to piece together soon."

"There's a chance that it won't though, isn't there?" Ron said, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

Harry frowned "There's always a chance, but it's Hermione. I don' think there will be a problem."

Harry pushed open the door to Hermione's room, to see her sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Feeling a lot better I see" Harry teased.

"Hush you, you can never be too ill to read a book." Hermione smiled.

"Spoken like a true bookworm" Ron joked.

The smile on Hermione's face froze "Yeah, I guess."

"How are you doing? Sorry I couldn't come by last night, I had to take a stock check at WWW." Ron apologised, thinking of the first excuse he could come up with. Not noticing the look of annoyance that appeared across Harry's face.

"That's okay" Hermione reassured him. "I'm fine, physically. I just wish I could remember what the hell happened."

"It hasn't been that long, I mean, these things take time - right Harry?" Ron turned to his other friend.

"They do " Harry agreed.

"See?" Ron said pointedly to Hermione.

Hermione only sighed in frustration.

"Don't look so downcast, you'll be out of here this afternoon." Harry told her.

"They're letting you out already?" Ron asked, he thought she'd have been in hospital for a couple of days at least.

"Yes "Harry replied for Hermione " Physically she's fine, so there isn't really any need to keep her in."

"What about her memories?" Ron tapped the side of his head.

Harry shrugged " She has a slight case of Amnesia, that doesn't call for her to be locked up in the pysch ward Ron."

"I just thought…never mind" Ron gave up. There wasn't any point in arguing his point with Harry, he was a Healer after all.

" I have to carry on my rounds, I'll catch up with you both later." Harry clutched his clipboard under his arm as he left the room.

"You're really doing alright?" Ron asked Hermione warily.

"I really am." Hermione nodded.

"Great" Ron forced a smile onto his face.

Hermione only smiled in return.

"I'll try and help you remember if you want?" Ron offered.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you Ron. I don't know what good it'd do though"

"Why? Just because I'm not a Healer like Harry is?" Ron asked a bit angrily.

"No that's not it at all. It's down to me in the end, if I remember or not." Hermione told him calmly.

"I-" Ron began, but stopped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He thought about ignoring the call, but seeing Lukas' name on the screen he decided it best not to "One second."

Hermione looked away, as Ron answered his phone.

"Hello…Yeah I am…No nothing…I can't do that…" Ron spoke, his eyes shooting a look at Hermione as he said this. Lukas had told him to do whatever it took to prevent Hermione from getting her memory back, but there was no way he was going to what Lukas had just suggested. He couldn't kill her!

"Fine" Ron said tightly, before hanging up. "Bloody Wanker."

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I have to go. That was George, Fred's ill and he needs me to cover for him at the shop." Ron fibbed.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then. Once I'm out of here." Hermione said.

"Sure. Tell Harry bye from me." Ron said hurriedly. "Later."

Hermione relaxed as Ron practically ran from the room, she wondered what Lukas had said to him on the phone that made him so jumpy. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

As she leant over to pick her book back up, the door swung open, startling her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Luna said softly.

"You didn't, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come in." Hermione explained.

"I saw Ron running down the corridor." Luna said.

Hermione nodded "He just left. Said he got a phonecall from George, but from the way he was acting I'd guess it was Lukas."

"We'll find out later from the Auror's. I hope they've found something out, I want Immy and Callie safe." Luna sighed.

"We all do, and they will be." Hermione added.

Luna half smiled. " Hermione, I know you've always thought I was a bit mad…"

Hermione vehemently shook her head in protest.

"There's no need to lie" Luna said good naturedly "I was a bit on the kooky side at school, but I'm really glad we can be friends now."

"It goes both ways. I'm sure you thought I was a know-it-all bitch who ran out on her best friend at the worst possible time." Hermione countered. "But I'm happy we're friends now too. I'm glad Harry has someone like you in his life."

"Now he's got you back." Luna smiled. "So are you going to give me any details?"

"What about?" Hermione asked confused.

"You and Harry. What's going on with you two?" Luna insisted.

Hermione blushed "Oh, well I'm sure he's told you already."

"No, we haven't really spoken much about it. Only once, and that was me worrying about what effect it would have on Imogen." Luna said honestly.

"Isn't it awkward for you? I mean…"

"I think I understand what you mean. Harry's my best friend, and yes he's Imogens father but we're only friends that's all we ever have been. So I don't really find it awkward that the two of you are seeing each other." Luna interjected.

"I don't really know what we are to be honest. We've kissed and stuff but we haven't put any labels on what we have." Hermione fiddled with the blanket self consciously.

"Do you love him?" Luna's question threw Hermione for a second.

"I- I think I do but we haven't been together all that long." Hermione hesitated.

"For what its worth, I think the feelings mutual." Luna smiled, as she stood up. "I'll see you at Headquarters this evening." After that she left, leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts.

"You ready to go?" Harry poked his head round the door, a couple hours later.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically "Definitely."

"Great" Harry smiled " You just have to fill in some paperwork, and then you're all set."

"Can we stop somewhere and get something to eat? I'm not a huge fan of hospital food." Hermione asked him.

"There's a café round the corner, unless you wanted to pick something up from the shop and eat at home?"

"That sounds good, home will be quieter." Hermione said.

"Did you want to go back to your flat, or stay with Luna and me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Would it be okay if I stayed with the two of you? I'm worried Ron's going to try something." Hermione admitted.

Harry clenched his fist "Did he say something?"

Hermione shook her head "I think Lukas called him this morning, he looked at me weird and said 'I can't do that'. It creeped me out. What if this amnesia thing doesn't work?"

"Ron's been bugged. If they are planning anything, the Auror's will know about it through that. I won't let him, either of them, hurt you again." Harry stated.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione whispered.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Harry told her intently.

Hermione looked at him " You would?"

"Of course I would, you're my girl." Harry touched her cheek.

"I'd do anything for you too" Hermione said quietly.

Harry took her hand "Lets get out of here."

"I thought you were working?" Hermione said, as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm on my lunch break, I have to be back by half 1" Harry told her.

A few minutes later they were walking out the front entrance.

"Luna came to see me earlier" Hermione said, as they walked down the street.

"She did?" Harry asked, as he intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah. I think we're friends now." Hermione smiled at him.

Harry laughed "That's good to know."

"I was worried that I might make her uncomfortable." Hermione admitted.

"Why would you make her uncomfortable?" Harry asked confused.

"Because she's the mother of your child, and now we're, well-us." She gestured between the two of them.

"Hermione…" Harry sighed. "I've told you about me and Luna, we're just fr-"

"Just friends, I know. But somehow I get the feeling that you aren't telling me the whole truth" Hermione answered losing her cool.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I've got enough going on in my life right now, to have to deal with this too" Harry said angrily. He hated keeping things from Hermione, but it wasn't the right time to tell her everything.

Hermione glared at him before stalking off down the street.

Harry counted to 3 in his head before following her. "Hermione…wait."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Harry apologised.

"You were right, there is too much going on to fight with me as well." Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry too."

"But you-" Harry began, before trailing off as he caught sight of two people running across the street

"But I what? Harry?" Hermione followed his line of vision "Is that…Ron?"

"And Bartlett." Harry seethed.

Harry made a move to run after them but was pulled back by Hermione. "Let me go."

"You can't go after them Harry." Hermione said firmly.

"The hell I can't. That bastard has my daughter."

"I know, and he will be brought to Justice. But please, let the Aurors handle this." Hermione pleaded.

Ron and Lukas were now out of sight, and Harry swore under his breath.

"Fine. Lets go" He said shortly.

They stopped off at Hermione's flat to pick up some of her belongings before returning to Harry and Luna's apartment. Harry called out to Luna as they opened the door.

"I don't think she's here" Hermione whispered when there was no response.

"Where else would she be?" Harry asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"The Ministry, maybe" Hermione offered.

"She wouldn't have gone without telling me." Harry said "Did she say anything to you earlier?"

"Only that she'd see me at the Ministry this evening." Hermione recounted.

Harry made his way into the front room, and stopped when he saw Luna sitting on the sofa.

"Hey why didn't you shout when I called out? I was getting worried" Harry told her.

Luna gave no indication that she'd heard him

"Luna?" Harry asked.

When she still didn't answer him, he walked round the sofa and stood in front of her. She appeared to be staring into space, unaware of anything around here. Harry crouched down next to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Luna?" Harry asked again.

"It is the truth" Luna said serenely.

"What's the truth?" Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is the truth" Luna repeated in a dream like voice.

Harry felt his heart speed up, it reminded him of the night Imogen had disappeared and all she would say was 'Monsters. Harry shook his head, no this was different, this WAS Luna, not a hologram.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As always Read, Enjoy & Review :) ItsHarmony x**

"Harry" Hermione appeared in the doorway " Is she alright?"

"There's something wrong with her." Harry answered, trying very hard not to panic.

"It is the truth" Luna said again.

"She keeps saying that over and over" Harry told Hermione.

Hermiones eyes widened. What if she had been wrong earlier? Maybe Ron wasn't going to do something to her, but to Luna.

"What?" Harry asked noticing the look on her face.

"Ron and Lukas" Hermione said weakly.

"What about…" Harry stopped, his green eyes filled with anger "They did this! That's why they were running."

"Help me with her" Harry said to Hermione " We'll take her to Headquarters with us."

"Shouldn't we take her to St Mungo's?"

"Do you think we should?" Harry asked quietly.

"It might be a good idea. They'll be able to help her." Hermione reasoned.

"Alright, but then we are going straight to the Ministry." Harry agreed.

They apparated to St. Mungo's, and hurried through the reception. Harry explained as best he could to Healer Donovan of what was wrong with Luna.

With a small apology, Harry and Hermione quickly left for the Ministry of Magic.

"I should've known this was going to happen." Harry fumed, as they walked the now familiar route to Auror Headquarters.

"You weren't to know" Hermione disagreed.

"No I should've! Ron even told me himself." Harry remembered the conversation he had with Ron, the day he realised Hermione had gone.

"What?" Hermione stopped.

"A couple of days ago, after Bartlett took you. Ron was at my flat, he said and I quote ' I'd keep an eye on Luna if I were you." Harry said grimly.

"This is getting ridiculous" Hermione said angrily.

"Lupin" Harry called, as he spotted the Auror.

Lupin turned at his name " Harry, Hermione…I thought I'd be seeing you soon"

"It's Luna" Hermione said, shooting a warning look in Harry's direction as if telling him not to make a scene. "Theres something wrong with her, and we're pretty sure its down to Bartlett."

"We picked up some interference on the bug not long ago, with Miss Lovegood's voice." Lupin confirmed.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked immediately.

Lupin motioned for them to follow him into his office. Once the door was closed, Lupin cast a silencing charm around the room and pulled out a small silver machine.

"This has all the audio we've managed to get from the Bug since last night." Lupin explained. "There isn't all that much, considering its only been around 12 hours. But once we know a location, a team of Aurors will be sent out."

"I want to hear it" Harry said.

"If you give me just one second, I need to set it back to the start."

Harry fidgeted in his chair, Hermione grabbed hold of his hand to try and calm him down.

"All set."

Lupin switched the machine on.

"Lukas!" they heard Ron's voice say.

"_The Study." Lukas called. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you got rid of Hermione?" Ron asked._

"_You weren't here." Lukas said dismissively._

"_Well whatever you did to her, she's just woken up at St. Mungos." Ron said._

"_What?" Lukas asked angrily "She's awake?"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_Bitch. "Lukas muttered "She's supposed to be unconscious for at least 2 months."_

"_What exactly did you do to her?" Ron questioned._

"_It's just a hex. I used it on Callie and you know she was out for years." Lukas replied sharply._

"_Well according to Harry, Hermione doesn't remember anything that happened." Ron reported._

"_Excellent."_

"_I don't understand. Why would you kidnap Hermione, let her go and then be pleased that she doesn't remember what happened?" Ron asked confused._

"_It buys me more time " Lukas said as if it should have been obvious "If she were unconscious still I would only have a matter of weeks."_

"_This is Hermione Granger though, smartest witch of her age" Ron reminded Lukas._

"_Then we have to think of something else if it won't be long until she remembers" Lukas said._

"_What would it matter if she does? You've got what you want now." Ron had asked him._

"_Almost. Make sure she doesn't remember."_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_You do whatever it takes" Lukas had said firmly_.

"_W_hat exactly is whatever it takes?" Harry asked angrily, as Lupin paused the recording.

"We believe it to be hindering Hermione's progress in remembering, but seen as the amnesia is just a ploy there shouldn't be much trouble." Lupin answered.

"Much trouble?" Hermione repeated "They just hurt Luna!"

"Maybe they think that if you're worrying about Luna you won't have time to try and remember?" Lupin suggested.

"That's bollocks! It's more likely to make her remember" Harry spat.

" Lukas only took me because he knew I'd recognise his name when Callie remembered everything." Hermione said softly.

"Shall we continue?" Lupin asked.

Harry held his breath as he heard Imogens voice for the first time in just over a week.

"_Can I see my Mummy and Daddy please?" Imogen's small voice came over the recording._

"_Maybe later" Lukas replied._

"_Now, please" Imogen asked again._

"_Later" Lukas snapped._

"_Don't yell at her" Callie shouted back at him._

"_I can do whatever I damn well please Calista!" Lukas yelled._

"_No you can't" Callie retorted. "You're just a coward"_

"_Shut up" _

_Imogen started to cry._

"_This will all be over soon enough. Just as soon as you all do as I want." Lukas said._

"_That will never happen!" Callie told him angrily._

"_Oh we'll see about that." Lukas said with a slight laugh._

"_You're mean" Imogen cried_

"_Why am I mean Imogen?" Lukas asked._

"_Won't…let..me…see…mummy." Imogen said inbetween sobs._

"_Wont I?" Lukas responded cryptically._

"_No!" Imogen raised her voice._

"_You won't get away with this" Callie told him._

"_Niether will you" Lukas said coldly._

"We're not quite sure what he meant by that. I'd guess that this is something that happened before we installed the bug." Lupin told Harry and Hermione.

Harry swallowed hard, he knew exactly what Lukas was talking about but said nothing to the Auror.

"They haven't mentioned anything to do with their location at all?" Hermione questioned.

"Not yet, but they will." Lupin answered.

"What else have you heard?" Harry interjected. "You said you heard Luna."

"Yes, not even an hour ago."

"Why didn't you send Aurors straight there?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"A team of Aurors were on the way as you showed up." Lupin said calmly.

"What took so long?"

"Contrary to popular belief we cannot go barging into peoples houses without a warrant." Lupin told him. " We acted as fast as we could."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Hermione "Can we just hear it, please?"

"Of course."

"_They might not be home, you know" Ron said quietly._

"_Shut up" Lukas said scathingly. "I hear footsteps"_

"_Can I help you?" Luna asked as she opened the door._

"_Miss Lovegood?" Lukas asked "We're here about the disappearance of your daughter and sister."_

"_You're Aurors?" Luna sounded wary._

"_Special Division" Ron spoke up._

"_Oh, come on in." Luna opened the door wider " I didn't know Lupin was sending a team of Aurors over."_

"_Ministers orders" Lukas told her._

_The front door shut behind them, and the small sound of a locking charm could be heard activating._

"_Has there been a new lead?" Luna asked, eager for any news._

"_Yes" Lukas answered._

"_I should call Harry, he should be here too." Luna jumped to her foot._

"_NO!" Ron shouted "I -uh -He…"_

"_What's going on?" Luna said, suddenly nervous._

"_You don't have to call Harry, he already knows." Lukas lied._

_Luna didn't answer so Lukas continued._

"_A couple hours ago we received a tip off about a location."_

"_Where did..?" Luna trailed off "What's happening to your face?"_

"_No need to panic" Ron said slowly._

"_Get away from" Luna said shakily._

"_There's no need to be like that." Lukas said in a patronising tone._

"_What the hell have you done with my daughter and sister?" Luna shouted._

"_They're fine, don't worry."_

"_Please just let them go" Luna begged._

"_Not until I get what I want." Lukas said angrily._

"_Never" Luna answered spitefully._

"_Just tell the truth!" Lukas said his teeth clenched in anger._

"_I am telling the truth" Luna shot back._

"_No, I don't think you are Lovegood."_

"_Wheres Potter?" Ron spoke again._

"_He's at work." Luna said hoarsely._

"_So we've got a while." Ron's face took on an evil grin._

_Luna swallowed hard "You won't get away with this. The Auror's are probably on their way right now."_

"_That so?" Lukas laughed slightly._

"_Yes" Luna spat back at him._

"_Well I'm sure they'd all love to hear about what you and Potter did." Lukas smirked._

"_We didn't do anything!"_

"_Tell the truth"_

"_It is the truth!"_

_Lukas sighed loudly "Permaneo Lacuna Revolva!"_

"_What did you do?" Ron asked confused._

"_Just a little something to confuse everyone."_

"_It is the truth" Luna repeated, her voice sounding faraway._

"_Lets go." Lukas grabbed Ron's arm. The two men ran from the house. Seconds later shouts could be heard._

"_Stop!" A masculine voice shouted._

"_Keep running, they'll lose us" Lukas muttered to Ron as they ran._

_Looking back over his shoulder, Lukas noticed they had quite a lead on the 3 Aurors chasing them. He grabbed Ron, and pulled him into alley. Moments later the familiar sound of apparation filled the alley._

"Harry, what have you and Luna done?" Lupin asked.

"We haven't done anything." Harry said, but it sounded unconvincing even to himself.

"So this is all happening because you haven't done anything?" Lupin said, almost angrily.

"No…Yes…I don't know" Harry stammered.

"I think you do know." Lupin said evenly. "But what I don't understand is why you feel you have to lie to me about it?"

Harry sighed "It's just complicated okay?"

"Whatever it is, I suggest you make it uncomplicated."

"It's not that simple."

"If you don't tell me I cant help you." Lupin answered.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, considering on coming clean about everything. "I-I can't."

Lupin bit back his anger "Then leave my office NOW"

Harry stormed from the room.

"I'm sorry Remus" Hermione said softly, before following Harry out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Almost at the end now :) You find out something pretty big in this chapter, and there maybe a slight cliffhanger. Enjoy! ItsHarmony x**

Hermione found Harry sitting on a park bench a few streets over from the Ministry.

"Harry…" She began.

"Please don't start." Harry interrupted.

"Why won't you talk to Lupin about everything?" Hermione asked softly.

"I want too" Harry confessed "But…"

"But what?" Hermione asked "If you want to tell him, why don't you?"

Harry sighed and looked over at her. "You know don't you?"

"Yes" Hermione admitted " I was going to ask you before, in the hospital."

"Lukas told you" Harry said dully.

"He could've lied, but the look on your face when I said he'd told me something -I knew it was true." Hermione said. "And your reaction at Headquarters."

Harry cracked his knuckles " Yeah."

Hermione bit her lip "Harry, Merlin knows I love you but you can't keep doing this. You have to tell someone what's going on. It isn't right to keep this to yourself, think of Imogen and Callie."

"What did you say?" Harry asked, not quite sure if he'd heard correctly.

"You have to tell someone." Hermione said again.

Harry shook his head "No, before that."

"You can't…" Hermione stopped, as she recalled what she had just said. "Um-"

"Did you mean it?" Harry pressed.

Closing her eyes Hermione answered "Yes."

Despite his anger, Harry grinned. "Say it again."

"No" Hermione said embarrassed. She hadn't meant to let that piece of information slide, and he hadn't given any indication that he felt that way too.

Harry stood up and grabbed both her hands "Hermione, look at me."

Hermione looked up at him shyly.

"I love you too" Harry said softly.

"You do?" Hermione squeaked.

"Of course I do." Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Love you" Hermione whispered.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, before Hermione pulled away.

"Come on." Hermione tugged at his hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, allowing Hermione to pull him along the path.

"Back to see Lupin."

Harry stopped short. "No."

"Harry, you have to." Hermione pleaded.

"He doesn't want to see me right now." Harry answered "Hermione please, can we just go back to your flat, or to see Luna?"

"My flat, and you are going to tell me everything" Hermione told him.

"Okay" Harry agreed.

"_You know the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Cal?" Harry asked from the kitchen._

"_Yeah its just around the corner. I wont be long." Callie answered._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I don't mind." Luna said to her sister._

_Callie waved her hands. "its fine, besides you had a long day at University…Healer Lovegood."_

_Luna blushed "I'm not a Healer yet."_

"_As good as though" Callie pointed out. "Right, be back in a bit."_

_Callie left the apartment in search for the local Chinese take-away restaurant. But not even 5 minute after leaving, she started feeling uneasy. Like someone was watching her._

_She decided to ignore it, thinking that she was just being paranoid after leaving Lukas a few weeks back. But hearing loud footsteps behind her changed her mind._

_Forgetting about the Chinese she started running, the footsteps behind her only got louder as she ran. Proving that this person was following her._

_If she'd been thinking properly, she would have apparated back to the apartment. However she also knew that with how she was feeling right now, apparating would not be the greatest of ideas - she'd be likely to splinch herself, and that would not be a good idea given her situation._

"_Lovegood" the voice shouted after her. It was Lukas. He'd found her._

_Knowing she was only 2 blocks away from Harry and Luna's flat, Callie carried on running round a corner until she recognised the street she has turned onto._

"_Callie! Get back here, you have something I want!" Lukas was hot on her heels._

"_NO!" Callie shouted back._

_Lukas grabbed the back of her jacket. "You can't hide from me."_

"_The hell I cant" Callie shrugged off her jacket and ran forward. She was almost home._

"_Harry!" Callie called as loud as she could. "Harry!"_

_A few seconds later, Harry stepped outside. "Callie? What the hell?"_

"_He was following me. Oh Merlin" Callie looked back, but Lukas was nowhere to be seen._

_Harry pulled her into the flat. "Are you alright?"_

_Luna walked into the hallway "Callie, whats happened?"_

"_Lukas" Callie sniffed._

"_He was chasing her." Harry told Luna._

"_Oh my. Cal we have to tell the Aurors about this."_

"_No, no you can't." Callie cried._

"_Why not?" Luna pressed gently._

_Callie looked guiltily at them. "I haven't been completely honest with you."_

"_What about?"_

"_My relationship with Lukas."_

"Good Morning my little ray of sunshine." Lukas said sarcastically as he stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Callie asked angrily.

Lukas raised an eyebrow at her. "Catch." He threw a mobile phone into the room.

Callie caught it "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Phone Potter. I think it's time we settled this, don't you?" Lukas grinned.

Callie hastily browed through the phone numbers until she reached Harry's.

Pressing the call button, she held the phone up to her ear.

A few seconds later, Harry's voice come over the line. "Hello?"

"Harry" Callie stammered.

"Who is it?" Harry didn't seem to recognise Callie's voice.

Callie cleared her throat. "It's Callie."

"Callie?" Harry repeated, shocked. "Merlin, Callie! Are you alright? Where are you? What about Imogen?"

"We're fine, Imogen's asleep but I don't know where we are." Callie told him.

"Tell him to meet me at Wellton Street in South London" Lukas hissed from across the room.

"He wants you to meet him…Harry I think he know's." Callie avoided looking at Lukas as she spoke.

"I know he does" Harry said bitterly. "Where does he want to meet?"

"Wellton Streets its in South London, do you know it?" Callie swallowed hard.

"Yes I know where it is." Harry responded tightly. "When?"

Callie glared at Lukas. "He wants to know when."

"An hour. Make sure he doesn't bring his little Auror friends with him." Lukas said.

Callie repeated what Lukas had said down the phone.

"I'll be there." Harry agreed.

"Can I talk to Luna?" Callie asked, knowing she was pushing her luck with Lukas at the request.

Harry hesitated. "Um…Luna's not here, she uh-"

"What? Whats happened?"

"She's in the hospital, she was hit with some kind of hex."

The line went dead.

"What have you done to my sister?" Callie almost shouted.

"Nothing irreversible" Lukas said calmly.

"Lukas…"Callie began angrily.

Lukas waved his hands dismissively. "She'll be fine in a day or two."

Callie said nothing, only turned to look at Imogen who was still sleeping.

"Come on" Lukas said loudly after a few minutes. "Potter will be waiting."

"You're taking us with you?" Callie asked shocked.

A grin spread across Lukas' face. "Of course."

Callie didn't trust Lukas at all, but she wasn't going to antagonise him by disagreeing with his request. She carefully picked up Imogen before following him out of the door.

"Why?" Callie asked Lukas, she didn't elaborate on her question he'd know what she meant.

"Because it's what's supposed to happen. What goes around comes around, am I right?" Lukas answered.

10 minutes later, Callie found herself walking along a secluded street. It didn't exactly look the nicest of areas, there was graffiti covering the walls, litter everywhere.

"Stay there" Lukas gestured for her to stop.

Callie leant against the wall, shifting Imogen in her arms hoping that the toddler wouldn't wake up yet.

Footsteps were suddenly heard walking down the street, Callie craned her neck to see who it was but she couldn't see past the wall.

Lukas looked up "So we meet again Potter."

"Bartlett" Harry returned spitefully.

"I see you did as I asked." Lukas noted.

"Nobody knows I'm here" Harry told him.

"Nobody, really? Not even your little girlfriend?" Lukas taunted.

"No" Harry said evenly.

"How is she anyway?" Lukas asked as if he cared.

"Perfect, thanks for asking." Harry answered.

"That so? Last I heard, she was having a little memory problem." Lukas told him.

"I guess your contact was misinformed." Harry returned, with a small smirk.

"So it would seem."

"Why the little meeting now?" Harry asked. "Here to gloat?"

"Not entirely." Lukas told him. "Callie!"

Callie rounded the corner, Imogen still in her arms.

Harry started to rush towards them but stopped himself, he didn't know what Lukas would do if he had his back turn.

"Immy" Harry breathed.

"She's okay" Callie called to him.

"I want the truth known." Lukas said simply.

"We all know the truth here" Harry pointed out "What exactly do you have to gain?"

"We know the truth, yes. But they don't" Lukas gestured behind Harry, to where a group of Aurors could be seen hurrying toward them.

In the lead was Remus Lupin, closely followed by Tonks.

"Fuck" Harry muttered. "You said no Aurors"

"I lied."

" You'll still go to Azkaban!"

"That maybe so, but at least I'll go with a clear conscience." Lukas' smiled faltered slightly. He knew this day would come.

"Stay where you are Bartlett" Lupin trained his wand on the other man.

Lukas put his hands up "I'm not going to do anything."

The group of Auror's looked wary, but relaxed their stances slightly. At that moment, Imogen blinked her eyes open.

Upon seeing Harry her eyes brightened. "Daddy!"

"Hi Sweetheart, you stay over there for just a minute like a good girl okay?"

Imogen nodded solemnly "Kay."

"Lets just get this over with" Harry spoke angrily.

"Harry." Hermione pushed her way through the crowd of Aurors. "You don't have to do this."

Harry shook his head. "Yes I do."

"Harry, what is going on?" Lupin asked.

"Potter here, has known why I did this all along." Lukas answered instead.

"Is this true?" Lupin looked over at Harry.

"Yes. Well only since you told us that Jeremy Thompson and Lukas Bartlett were the same person."

Lupin motioned for Harry to continue talking.

Harry sighed. "This all started 3 years ago. For me at least."

"Almost 5 years for me." Callie spoke up for the first time. "I was Lukas' girlfriend for almost 2 years. I didn't know what he was like, I didn't know he was a wanted Death Eater. Once I found out, I ran."

"To Luna." Harry finished.

Callie sniffed. "Nothing like this was supposed to happen. I just wanted Lukas to leave me alone for good."

Harry sighed. "It was only a matter of time before this came out. I know that now."

"I'm not proud of what I did." Callie said. "But it was the only thing I could think of."

"Which is what exactly?" Lupin pressed.

"I lied, and I dragged Luna and Harry down with me." Callie looked down at the floor.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Cal." Harry reassured her.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Get it over with." He sneered.

"Shut the hell up." Callie shouted back at him. "You're not so innocent in this either."

"I'm not claiming to be." Lukas answered evenly. "But you want to know about Jeremy? Am I right?"

"We already know that 'Jeremy' is your alter-ego." Harry told him.

Lukas cocked his head to the side. "That's where you're wrong. Jeremy IS real, and he's my brother."

"Your brother?" Callie repeated. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"We don't talk much, he's too much of a goody-goody. But once I got into his head, he played right into this. Wining and Dining your little sister." Lukas smirked.

"You Son of a Bitch." Callie swore. "You used your own brother."

"Its no different than what you did." Lukas told her.

"I had good reason!" Callie shot back.

"So did I." Lukas' eyes narrowed angrily.

"I was trying to protect my baby!" Callie slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - You guys, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise I hadn't updated in so long, and I left it on a wicked cliffhanger! I got stuck for inspiration, so I'm not entirely happy with how this all ends but hey...enjoy :) ItsHarmony x**

"Your baby?" Lupin questioned.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Callie stammered. "I just…I.."

_Callie looked guiltily at them. __"__I haven__'__t been completely honest with you.__"_

"_What about?__"_

"_My relationship with Lukas.__"_

_Harry frowned. __"__So you did know he was a Death Eater?__"_

"_No that part was the truth. I just left out a rather big piece of information.__"__ Callie admitted._

_Harry and Luna exchanged a look._

"_I-I-__"__ Callie swallowed hard. __"__I__'__m pregnant.__"_

"_Pregnant?__"__ Luna asked, taken aback._

_Callie put her head in her hands. __"__I__'__m 8 weeks along.__"_

_Luna sat down next to her sister and put an arm round her. __"__It__'__ll be okay. You__'__ve got us now, right Harry?__"_

_Harry perched on the arm of the sofa. __"__Yeah we__'__ll do what we can to help.__"_

_Callie looked up, tears in her eyes. __"__You really mean that?__"_

"_You know we do.__"__ Luna said reassuringly._

"_Thanks__"__ Callie sent her a watery smile._

"_Does Lukas know? About the baby?__"__ Luna asked gently._

_Callie nodded. __"__That__'__s why he__'__s after me. He wants to raise it like him, to be a Death Eater.__"_

_Luna gasped. __"__No.__"_

_Harry looked pissed off. __"__That__'__s disgusting.__"_

"_I won__'__t let him have my baby. I__'__d die first.__"__ Callie swore._

"_He won__'__t get your baby__"__ Harry promised._

"_How can you be so sure?__"__ Callie wiped at her eyes._

"_We can hide you here, or we__'__ll move somewhere else.__"__ Luna suggested._

"_He__'__d still find me. He said I couldn__'__t hide from him__"__ Callie whispered fearfully._

"_I don__'__t know what else to say.__"__ Luna looked lost._

"_What if you-no-never mind__"__ Harry stopped._

"_What if I what?__"__ Callie asked._

"_It__'__s pretty out there.__"__ Harry told her __"__and not the nicest of ideas.__"_

"_Tell me, please.__"__ Callie begged._

"_You could pretend that you lost the baby, that way he__'__d back off right?__"__ Harry said thoughtfully._

"_That could work actually.__"__ Luna said slowly._

"_Oh, I don__'__t know__"__ Callie answered. __"__I don__'__t think I can stomach the thought of even pretending my baby__'__s dead. Besides once he or she__'__s born, I__'__m right back where I started.__"_

"_I__'__m sorry. It was just an idea, I told you it was out there.__"__ Harry apologised._

_Callie sat in silence for a few moments, before an idea struck her. __"__Did you really mean it when you said you__'__d do anything to help me?__"_

"_We already said we did.__"__ Luna reminded her._

"_Pretend the baby__'__s yours.__"__ Callie told them._

"_What?__"__ Harry and Luna spluttered in unison._

"_Tell everyone that the baby is yours and Harry__'__s.__"_

"_How in the world will that help?__"__ Luna asked, shocked at Callie__'__s request._

"_Lukas would never suspect that its not your child. If he thinks that I__'__ve lost our baby, he__'__d have no reason to come after me again.__"__ Callie said._

"_That__'__s a little crazy, Cal.__"__ Harry recovered from his shock._

"_It__'__ll work!__"__ Callie insisted._

_Luna and Harry looked sceptically at each other._

"_Please.__"__ Callie begged._

"_I don__'__t think its such a good idea__"__ Harry said hesitantly._

"_Why not?__"__ Callie looked put out._

"_It__'__s like you said, once he or she__'__s born you__'__re right back where you started. What__'__s to stop Lukas from coming after you again? He__'__s not stupid. He__'__ll know that Luna isn__'__t pregnant.__"_

"_Are you a Wizard or not?__"__ Callie asked angrily. __"__You can use magic to make it look like mine and Luna__'__s situations are reversed.__"_

"_I__'__ll do it.__"__ Luna sighed._

"_What? Luna!__"__ Harry stood up and stared at her._

"_If it helps Callie get out of trouble.__"_

"_And puts us slap bang in the middle of it all.__"__ Harry pointed out._

"_I__'__m not asking you to raise the baby as yours. I__'__m just asking you to pretend while Luna__'__s __"__pregnant__"__. Lukas won__'__t stick around that long once he__'__s heard about me.__"__ Callie clenched her fists._

"_If you really think it__'__ll work__…__I__'__ll do it.__"__ Harry relented._

"_Thank you. You two won__'__t regret this I promise__"__ Callie jumped up and hugged them both. __"__I__'__ll go order pizza since we didn__'__t get our Chinese.__"_

"_Why do I get a feeling that we will regret this?__"__ Harry said to Luna, once Callie was out of earshot._

"You see what that Bitch did?" Lukas almost growled.

"Bite your tongue!" Hermione said angrily. "She did what she thought was right."

"If she hadn't done that, none of this." Lukas gestured around him. "Would have happened."

"No, it wouldn't have. It would have been worse." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Callie pleaded to Lupin. " Please, I just wanted to protect her. I didn't want any of this to happen."

Lupin looked blankly at the people standing in front of him." Harry? Is this true?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered. "It's like Callie said, things weren't supposed to pan out this way. She was going to raise the baby, not Luna or me. But he-" Harry glared at Lukas "-found out, and hexed Cal and it all snowballed from there."

Lupin stayed silent for a few moments. When he spoke again it wasn't too Harry, but too Lukas.

"How exactly did you manage to convince your brother to agree to this?"

"It wasn't easy, well-" Lukas let out a short laugh "-not at first."

"_Jeremy.__"_

_Jeremy looked up from the book he was reading. __"__Lukas, what are you doing here?__"_

"_Is it a crime to want to visit my brother?__"__ Lukas asked dryly._

"_In your case, I__'__d probably say yes.__"__ Jeremy answered._

"_I__'__m offended, brother.__"__ Lukas smirked. __"__But I do need a favour from you.__"_

"_I knew it.__"__ Jeremy shook his head. __"__What is it?__"_

"_You remember my girlfriend, Callie?__"_

"_I think you mentioned her once or twice.__"__ Jeremy said thoughtfully._

"_Well to cut a long story short, she found out what I am and she left me.__"__ Lukas told his brother._

"_And you want her back?__"__ Jeremy guessed._

"_Hell no, but she has something I want.__"__ Lukas spat._

_Jeremy raised an eyebrow. __"__What might that be?__"_

"_My child.__"_

"_Your child?__"__ Jeremy repeated._

"_Are you deaf? Yes my child.__"__ Lukas said angrily._

"_But you hate kids.__"__ Jeremy pointed out._

"_This is different.__"__ Lukas muttered._

"_How? Come on Luke, what are you planning?__"__ Jeremy eyed his brother suspiciously._

"_I will get this child, and it will follow my ways.__"__ Lukas narrowed his eyes._

"_You want to raise it as some kind of next generation Death Eater?__"__ Jeremy asked incredulously._

"_The Dark Lord should always have loyal followers.__"__ Lukas stated. __"__If I raise my child, then he or she would know no different.__"_

"_Are you completely out of your mind? That is never going to happen.__"__ Jeremy almost shouted. __"__You-Know-Who is dead. Harry Potter made sure of that.__"_

"_His spirit will live on in us.__"__ Lukas said calmly._

"_That__'__s crazy. Move on Lukas.__"_

"_I will never give up on the Dark Lord.__"__ Lukas said his fists clenched at his sides._

_Jeremy closed his eyes for a split second. __"__I__'__m not going to stand around and let you take this innocent child from its mother.__"_

"_You__'__re right.__"__ Lukas answered, surprising Jeremy._

_Jeremy made a move to push past Lukas to the front door, but his brother pushed him back._

"_You__'__re going to help me.__"__ Lukas revealed, an evil glint in his eyes._

"_No I__'__m not.__"__ Jeremy refused._

_Lukas sighed impatiently. __"__I__'__m afraid you don__'__t really have a choice.__"_

_Jeremy__'__s eyes widened as Lukas pulled his wand from his pocket. __"__Best not to fight me.__"__ He warned._

_Ignoring Lukas__'__ warning, Jeremy hurdled himself over the back of the sofa heading toward the kitchen table where his own wand was lying._

_Just as he reached forward to grab his wand, Lukas knocked him to the side._

"_I told you not to fight me.__"__ Lukas crouched down next to his fallen brother._

"_Fuck you.__"__ Jeremy spat._

_Lukas chuckled. __"__Ready to join my world little brother?__"_

"_I will never be the same as you.__"__ Jeremy declared._

"_Ah we__'__ll see about that.__"__ Lukas grinned. __"__Imperio!__"_

"You're admitting to using an Unforgivable Curse?" Lupin spoke evenly.

"Why not? It's not like it's the first time, and we all know that." Lukas smirked.

"We're well aware of that Mr Bartlett." Tonks replied.

"Really? Because you're all standing around not doing much, when you know exactly what I'm capable of." Lukas' smirk turned into an evil grin.

"You think that we don't have this entire area surrounded?" Lupin said, with a hint of sarcasm present in his voice.

"Yeah we're Aurors not Idiots." Tonks said boldly as she took a step forward.

Unfortunately Tonks' balance hadn't improved over the years, and she stumbled over a crack in the pavement. Her slight trip caused the other Aurors attention to be momentarily distracted. Seeing his chance, Lukas rushed toward the nearest Auror and punched him as hard as he could. The Auror didn't go down easily, he fought back - landing two punches in Lukas' gut. Lukas, however, overpowered him and managed a blow to the side of the head which knocked the other man out cold.

Lupin and the rest of his team advanced toward him. Harry on the other hand had taken the opportunity to run to Callie and Imogen.

"Don't come any closer." Lukas warned, holding the unconscious Aurors wand in front of him. " Or I'll kill all of you! I swear I will."

Lupin held out his hand, in a gesture that made his team stop advancing. "What is it that you want Lukas?"

"You know what I want!" Lukas shouted. " I want HER."

"Daddy." Imogen whimpered, clinging to Harry.

"That's not going to happen Bartlett." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"Get your hands off my daugher, Potter!" Lukas almost growled.

"She maybe your daughter biologically, but you are not her father." Harry held Imogen closer.

This only seemed to make Lukas' angrier. In outrage Lukas pointed his wand straight at Harry and Imogen. "Alieno Mihi"

"NO!" Callie saw the jet of blue light heading straight toward her daughter, and without thought to the consequences she jumped in front of it.

Callie screamed as the spell hit her. She fell to the floor, just in front of Harry.

"Cal!" Harry shouted. Imogen also screamed as she saw Callie fall.

"Cal? Hey Cal? Can you hear me? Callie?" Harry shook her slightly.

"Cal-Lee?" Imogen whispered, running her little fingers over Callie's hand.

"I hear you." Callie answered, her eyes unfocused and full of tears. "Am I dying?"

"No, of course you're not. You're going to be fine." Harry told her.

Harry barely took notice off what was going on in front of him. Lupin had Lukas apprehended, and the Death Eater was protesting quite loudly.

"This isn't the end." Lukas declared.

"Yes Mr Bartlett, it is." Lupin answered coldly. He and Lukas disappeared along with four other Aurors.

"He's gone?" Callie asked in a small voice.

"They'll send him to Azkaban, or feed him to the Dementors." Harry reassured her. "He can't hurt any of us anymore."

Callie smiled faintly. "Will you do something for me?"

"We will." Imogen answered for Harry.

"Tell Luna I'm sorry, and that I love her." Callie whispered. "And I'm sorry to you too Harry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Cal. And you can tell Luna that when you see her, okay?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Imogen." Callie stroked the little girls cheek. "I love you so much my sweet little girl."

"Love you." Imogen said shyly.

"Don't forget that. Don't forget me." Callie said as her eyes drooped shut.

**A/N: Again...Well that's it people, I promise I'll post an epilogue over the weekend. If I don't, feel free to bug me about it on my tumblr, .com**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, I really am terrible at posting! Sorry! But I went on a writing spree and I've posted the last three chapters for you.**

**ItsHarmony x**

"_Tea_ _or Coffee?__"__ Luna asked._

"_I__'__ll get it.__"__ Jeremy said kindly. __"__You sit down and put your feet up.__"_

"_Only if you__'__re sure.__"__ Luna hesitated._

_Smiling at her one last time, Jeremy entered the kitchen. He grabbed onto the counter, and tried his hardest to force Lukas out of his head. He genuinely liked Luna, and didn__'__t want to hurt her in anyway. He needed to warn her about Lukas._

"_Get out of my head.__"__ He growled. Lukas__'__ control didn__'__t budge but Jeremy was sure he heard manical laughter in the back of his head._

_Whilst Jeremy was in the kitchen, Luna laid her head back on the sofa. All this pretending was wearing on her, and she hated that she had to lie to Jeremy and all of her friends about the baby._

_The jingling of keys in the door made her sit up._

"_That is the last time I ever let you drag me out of the house.__"__ Callie was saying._

"_Why? Come on, you had fun. Don__'__t deny it.__"__ Harry laughed._

"_Yeah yeah.__"__ Callie punched him good naturedly on the arm._

"_Luna.__"__ Callie exclaimed as she and Harry walked into the front room. __"__I didn__'__t know you were home.__"_

"_Got in a little while ago. Jeremys making tea.__"__ Luna said._

_Harry and Callie shared a look, that wasn__'__t lost on Luna._

"_What was that look for?__"__ Luna asked them._

"_What look?__"__ Harry asked innocently._

"_I know you two don__'__t like him, but he__'__s my boyfriend so can you at least try and be nice?__"__ Luna said softly._

_Harry held his hands up in defeat. __"__Alright, I__'__ll be civil.__"_

"_Callie__…"__ Luna started._

_Callie snorted. __"__I__'__m always nice.__"_

_Luna rolled her eyes. __"__Thank you.__"_

"_Oh, hello.__"__ Jeremy said as he handed Luna a cup of tea._

"_Hi.__"__ Callie said politely. Harry nodded a hello to the other man._

"_How was your date?__"__ Harry settled down on the sofa._

"_It was interesting.__"__ Luna replied with a laugh._

"_Yeah?__"__ Harry asked._

"_We went to Dragon House.__"__ Jeremy told them._

_Harry chuckled. __"__I__'__ve heard about that place.__"_

"_Did you know they took the whole Medieval thing to the extreme?__"__ Luna asked him._

"_Neville told me about it.__"_

"_You could have warned me.__"__ Luna scolded._

_Harry only laughed. __"__ I wish I__'__d been there to see the look on your face when you walked in.__"_

"_I don__'__t think I__'__d go back again.__"__ Luna decided. __"__It gets rave reviews but its not my sort of place.__"_

"_We__'__ll have to find a more family friendly place soon anyway.__"__ Jeremy said to Luna, turning away from Harry and Callie._

"_Yeah.__"__ Luna said uncomfortably._

"_Where did you two go tonight then?__"__ Luna hastily changed the subject._

_A look of annoyance passed across Jeremy__'__s face. Harry raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing, perhaps he had just imagined it._

"_Bowling.__"__ Callie pulled a face._

_Forgetting his worries about Jeremy, Harry laughed. __"__She got the ball in the gutter almost every time.__"_

"_I__'__d never played before you git.__"__ She glared at Harry. __"__He wouldn__'__t let me have the bumpers up, said it was for losers.__"_

"_That__'__s not what I said. I said you__'__d be a wuss.__"__ Harry reminded her._

"_Whatever.__"__ Callie said._

_Just then Jeremy dropped the cup he was holding, and it smashed on the wooden floor._

"_Oh__"__ Luna jumped backward._

_Jeremy didn__'__t move._

"_Are you alright?__"__ Harry asked him._

"_Jeremy?__"__ Luna said softly._

"_GET OUT!__"__ Jeremy yelled._

_Harry pulled Luna away from Jeremy at his outburst._

"_Son of a Bitch.__"__ Jeremy shouted._

"_Luna.__"__ Jeremy looked at her, his eyes dark._

_Luna looked startled. __"__Yes?__"__ She asked timidly._

"_I have to leave.__"__ He said angrily._

"_Oh-Kay.__"__ Luna watched him race out of the front room and the front door slam shut a few seconds later._

"_What on earth was that all about?__"__ Callie asked her._

"_I don__'__t know but__…"__ Luna stopped._

_Harry__'__s head snapped up. __"__but what?__"_

"_It__'__s been happening a lot lately.__"__ Luna confessed._

"_Luna.__"__ Callie chastised. __"__You can__'__t stay with him, he__'__s off his rocker.__"_

_Luna sat down as the charm that made her seem pregnant wore off. __"__I know.__"_

_Harry sat down next to her. __"__I know you really liked him, but if he has mood swings like that? Who knows what he__'__s capable of.__"_

"_I have to find the right time, I don__'__t want to upset him.__"__ Luna answered quietly._

"_That__'__s probably a good idea actually.__"__ Callie put her hand to her stomach. __"__Hey, the baby__'__s kicking again. Want to feel?__"_

Jeremy Bartlett was a shadow of the man he used to be. Three years ago he had been an up and coming Lawyer, and a well respected one at that. But that had all changed the moment his brother, Lukas, had walked back into his life.

Jeremy had wanted to believe that his brother could change, and put his dark past behind him and move on from it. That was why he'd let Lukas back in. That was why he was where he was today.

Sitting in the room he'd inhabited over the last two years, he thought of what he could have done differently. If he were stronger he could've fought Lukas' imperius curse off and none of this would have happened.

Jeremy felt bad for what he'd put Luna through. Despite having Lukas tell him what to do and how to act, he had found himself falling in love with her. She thought he was crazy now and there was noway he'd get near enough to her to even apologise for what he'd unintentionally done.

Suddenly angry at himself for being so weak, Jeremy stood up and crossed the room

"Lukas!" He pounded his fists on the door.

There was no answer.

"Lukas!" Jeremy yelled again. He was adamant that there was someone in the house. Lukas wasn't stupid enough to leave the house unattended.

Jeremy head footsteps climbing the stairs.

"What?"" Ron hissed as he opened the door.

Jeremy frowned. "Well this is surprising."

"What is?" Ron looked in between confused and annoyed.

"That you heard me. I know Lukas charmed this room so that only he could." Jeremy explained. " And if that's the case, I could just as easily walk out of here."

Ron stepped aside. "Go ahead." His tone sarcastic.

As Jeremy stepped over the threshold unscathed, the sound of the front door blasting open rang through the house.

"Weasley." A booming voice shouted out.

"Bloody hell." The colour drained form Ron's face.

"We've got Bartlett, so there's not point in running." A female voice this time.

Ron's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'll go with you." Ron told the Auror.

He'd been waiting for this to happen ever since he first went to Lukas for help.

***_"__If it isn__'__t Ron Weasley.__"__ Lukas spotted the redhead standing alone over by Honeydukes._

"_Lukas!__"__ Ron clapped his friend on the back. __"__Good to see you.__"_

"_You too.__"__ Lukas looked over his shoulder. __"__Walk with me.__"_

_The two men walked away from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students enjoying their day out in the village._

_As they were walking someone bumped straight into Ron. Ron grabbed the persons shoulders so niether of them would lose their balance and fall._

"_Are you okay?__"__ Ron asked._

"_I__'__m fine.__"__ Luna Lovegood took a step backward, a dreamy expression on her face. __"__ Must have been a Wrackspurt. Sorry I walked into you.__"__ She left without another word._

_Ron stared after her. __"__Crazy that one.__"_

_Lukas raised an eyebrow. __"__Is THAT the girl you wanted my help with?__"_

"_Loony Lovegood? No, no way.__"_

_Lukas let out a laugh. __"__Protest much?__"_

"_I__'__m not protesting. If you knew her you__'__d understand just how mad she actually is.__"__ Ron said defensively._

"_I__'__ll take your word for it.__"__ Lukas replied. __"__Now tell me about this girl you like.__"_

"_Her names Hermione.__"__ Ron smiled. __"__She__'__s got brown hair, brown eyes. She__'__s not what you__'__d call beautiful, but she is pretty. She__'__s smart and funny. I__'__ve liked her forever, I think I might even love her.__"_

_Lukas sensed a __'__but__'__ coming on._

"_But I think she loves Harry.__"__ Ron continued._

"_Potter?__"__ Lukas interestedly._

"_Yeah, he always gets what I want.__"__ Ron grumbled._

"_And that__'__s why you need my help?__"__ Lukas concluded._

"_Pretty much.__"__ Ron nodded._

"_You know you can count on me.__"__ Lukas reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small vial and a piece of parchment._

"_That__'__s not poison is it?__"__ Ron gulped._

"_Why would I be giving you poison?__"__ Lukas asked him._

"_That__'__s just what it looks like, that__'__s all.__"__ Ron held up his hands. __"__What does it do?__"_

"_It toys with emotions. Say I__'__d done something to really piss you off, I could slip you some of this potion and BAM! I__'__m forgiven.__"_

"_I haven__'__t heard of that before, then again I don__'__t think they__'__d really want us to learn that at school. We could get away with anything.__"__ Ron said thoughtfully._

"_You haven__'__t heard of it before because I discovered it.__"__ Lukas told him._

"_By yourself?__"__ Ron looked shocked._

"_Potions was one of my best subjects back in the day.__"__ Lukas said. __"__Now do you want to use it or not?__"_

_Ron nodded eagerly. __"__She__'__ll believe whatever I say?__"_

_Lukas handed him the potion. __"__Pretty much. Its not completely foolproof though.__"_

"_It__'__s not?__"__ Ron looked disheartened._

"_If she doesn__'__t love you, it can__'__t make her.__"__ Lukas explained._

"_Figures.__"__ Ron muttered._

"_Don__'__t worry so much, you__'__ll get your girl to safety.__"__ Lukas reassured him._

"_I feel kind of bad about ditching Harry, but Hermione comes first. I have to keep her safe.__"__ Ron confessed._

"_Besides its not as it Harry would be mad at you if you gave him this potion too.__"__ Lukas laughed._

"_Yeah.__"__ Ron laughed too. __"__What do you call this potion anyway?__"_

"_I haven__'__t named it yet.__"__ Lukas admitted._

"_The Emotion Potion?__"__ Ron joked_

"_Original.__"__ Lukas said sarcastically. He handed the parchment to Ron. __"__This has the ingredients on how to make it if you need more.__"_

"_How long will that potion last?__"__ Ron asked curiously._

"_That depends on the dosage.__"__ Lukas said matter-of-factly._

_Ron looked confused._

"_If you only give her a small amount then it won__'__t last as long.__"__ Lukas rolled his eyes._

"_What if I mix a vial of it with pumpkin juice.__"__ Ron told him._

"_A standard sized vial?__"__ Lukas asked, when Ron nodded he continued. __"__Well that should last around 3 months. When did you want to leave?__"_

"_Next week.__"__ Ron decided._

"_Okay, so that should last you till about January.__"__ Lukas said._

"_Thanks.__"__ Ron smiled at his friend._

"_Good luck. I__'__ll see you again.__"__ Lukas nodded, and disapparated leaving Ron standing alone._

"Ronald Weasley, I'm arresting you for being an accomplice and conspiring with a wanted criminal. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The Auror bound Ron's hand magically behind his back, and led him out of the house.

"Jerermy Bartlett, I presume?" The female Auror said to Jeremy.

"Yes Mam." Jeremy answered politely.

"Come with us." She took him by the elbow despite her colleagues protests. "He's not dangerous."

"How can you be so sure Tonks?" A rather gangly looking Auror asked.

"Look at him. Do you really think he's a threat?"

Jeremy wasn't sure what they saw but whatever it was it obviously reassured them as they didn't protest as Tonks led him down the stairs.

Walking into Auror Headquarters was unsettling to anyone, but to someone who hadn't stepped foot out of his own home in 2 years, it was downright terrifying.

He caught sight of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, sitting with a brunette woman he didn't recognise, as he was ushered through into one of the offices.

Luna looked at him, her eyes wide. "Jeremy?" She whispered, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Could you please state your name for the records." Lupin folded his hand on the desk in front of him.

"Jeremy Bartlett."

"Okay, Mr Bartlett." What is your relationship to Lukas Bartlett?"

"He's my brother."

"And when was the last time you saw him?" Lupin questioned.

"This morning, I think." Jeremy said warily, he wasn't quite sure where Lupin was going with his questioning.

Lupin lent back in his chair with a sigh "You do realise we have spent the last 2 years looking for you, regarding your situation with Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood and their daughter."

Jeremy swallowed hard. "I wasn't intentionally involved in that."

"We know. We've had a full confession from Lukas. You aren't here to be punished. You're here as a victim, and we want to make sure you get the help you need.

Jeremy managed a small smile at the older man. He had a feeling things might start to look up for him now. "Thank You."


	27. Chapter 27

**Again I'm sorry about the lack of updating. Next chapter is the epilogue :)**

**ItsHarmony x**

"The truths out now." Luna said quietly, so she wouldn't wake Imogen who was sleeping in her arms.

"It had to happen sooner or later." Harry said weaving his fingers through Hermiones.

"What will happen now? To Imogen?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"That decision lies with Callie." Luna's eyes filled with tears. "The Healers are going to do everything they can, but what if its not enough?"

"Cal's as tough as old boots, she'll pull through." Harry said.

"Do you really think so?" Luna asked, almost desperately.

"After everything she's been through, its not going to end here." Harry answered.

"You should think of all the good times you had, just to get through the waiting." Hermione suggested.

"I'm having Deja-Vu" Luna joked lamely.

"Deja-Vu?" Hermione asked, confused.

"We had a conversation similar to this one, the last time Cal was brought into hospital." Harry explained.

"I see. What did you talk about?" Hermione said softly.

Luna laughed quietly. "About this joke we pulled on Harry, and about when Imogen was born."

"What was that like? You never told me, I mean I know she didn't want to come into hospital."

"Lets put it this way, I'd rather face down Voldemort again than to repeat what happened." Harry said dryly.

"Harry it wasn't that bad." Luna chastised.

"Easy for you too say, you had the easy part." Harry countered.

****_"Harry!" Luna shouted. _

"_The baby. It's coming now!" Callie sounded panicked._

"_N-now? Are you sure?__"__ Harry stammered._

_Callie glared daggers at him. __"__Yes I__'__m bloody sure.__"_

"_Take deep breaths.__"__ Luna said calmly. __"__Breathe in.__"_

_Callie took a deep breath._

"_Breathe out.__"__ Luna took hold of her sisters hand._

"_We have to get you to St. Mungo__'__s.__"__ Harry started walking them toward the fireplace._

"_No!__"__ Callie stopped short. __"__I can__'__t go there!__"_

"_You have to. Cal, you can__'__t have the baby here.__"_

"_Why the hell not? People have home births all the time. And you two are freaking Healers for Merlins sake. I think I__'__m in capable hands.__"_

_Harry looked put out at the thought of having to deliver the baby himself. He__'__d gone through it in his Healer training but it wasn__'__t something he thought he__'__d ever be faced with by himself._

"_If you take me to St. Mungo__'__s, everything we__'__ve done is for nothing.__"__ Callie looked on the verge of tears._

"_She__'__s right, Harry. We have to do this.__"__ Luna said quietly._

_Harry ran his hands through his hair. __"__ I better put up stronger silencing charms then.__"_

"_Thank you.__"__ Callie whispered. __"__You guys don__'__t know how much this means to me.__"_

"_Where should we do this then?__"__ Harry wondered aloud __"__Preferably not the front room.__"_

"_My room.__"__ Callie told them breathlessly. __"__So I can be in my own bed.__"_

"_I can__'__t do this anymore.__"__ Callie cried, six hours later._

"_Yes you can, you__'__re almost there.__"__ Luna said soothingly. __"__and then you__'__ll get to hold your beautiful baby in your arms and you__'__ll forget all about what__'__s happening now.__"_

"_Forget pain like this?__"__ Callie winced __"__I don__'__t think I could.__"_

"_Trust me.__"__ Luna brushed Callies hair back from her face._

"_How are you doing? Harry asked, coming back into the room with a glass of water._

"_Oh just peachy.__"__ Callie replied._

"_Who was at the door?__"__ Luna asked Harry._

"_Jeremy.__"__ Harry frowned. __"__I didn__'__t open it, just looked through the peep hole.__"_

"_It must be about that Owl I sent him last night.__"__ Luna decided._

"_Perhaps the guy will take a hint, that you don__'__t want to see him anymore.__"__ Harry answered._

"_As much as I want to keep talking about Luna__'__s love life, I__'__d rather have this baby. Can I start pushing yet?__"__ Callie whined._

_Luna looked at Harry who nodded._

"_Okay Cal, how do you want to do this? Do you want me or Harry to deliver the baby?__"_

"_I don__'__t even care right now.__"__ Callie started to push, as she did so she grabbed tightly on to Luna__'__s hand._

"_Guess that decisions made.__"__ Harry said dryly._

_Luna sent him an apologetic smile before wincing at Callie__'__s grip on her hand._

"_You__'__re doing great. One big push now.__"__ Harry instructed._

"_Good. One more.__"__ Harry said patiently._

"_If you keep saying One more push, my fist will meet your face Potter.__"__ Callie growled, out of breath._

_Harry decided not to reply to her comment._

_Callie looked at Luna. __"__Never ever have kids.__"__ she said seriously._

"_You__'__ll change your mind when you meet your little one.__"__ Luna told her softly._

_15 minutes later, a baby__'__s cries filled the room._

"_It__'__s a girl.__"__ Harry announced._

"_Let me see her.__"__ Callie reached eagerly for her baby daughter._

_Harry placed the baby in Callie__'__s outstretched arms._

"_Hello beautiful.__"__ Callie whispered. __"__I__'__m your Mummy.__"_

"_She__'__s gorgeous.__"__ Luna smiled._

"_She is.__"__ Harry agreed._

"_Have you decided on a name? You were still undecided when we made that list yesterday.__"__ Luna stroked the patch of dark hair on the babys head._

_Callie gazed down at her daughter with a smile. __"__Imogen.__"__ She said softly._

"_She looks like an Imogen.__"__ Harry grinned at Callie._

"_This is your Aunt Luna and Uncle Harry, Imogen.__"__ Callie whispered to the baby who was staring wide eyed at her._

"_Welcome to the world Imogen Lovegood.__"__ Luna smiled._

"I'll never forget that." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Me either." Luna stood up carefully shifting Imogen in her arms. "I'm going to go see if they'll let me see her. I'll see you two a bit later."

Hermione rested her head on Harrys shoulder. "Do you really think Callie will be okay?"

"I hope so." Harry put his arm around her.

"Things can start getting back to normal now, can't they? Now that Lukas has been caught." Hermione seemed half convinced.

"To an extent." Harry answered. "Lets get out of here."

"What if they need us here?" Hermione protested as Harry pulled her to her feet.

"They'll come find us if they do, I just don't want to be sitting around here doing nothing." Harry admitted.

"Where should we go?" Hermione asked as they exited the Ministry building.

Harry didn't answer, he seemed to lost in his own thoughts.

A few silent moments passed between them before Harry spoke again.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to be friends with." He began.

"Harry that's not-"

"It is true." Harry cut her off. "I've always got bad things overshadowing the good in my life and I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad you've always stuck by me." He stopped. "Well except for those years when you left, but I'm not including that."

"Harry you're my best friend and I love you. I'm not going to be scared off, you forget I was there through most of the crazy times that went on at Hogwarts. As long as we're together now, that's all the matters." Hermione wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Harry pulled away a few minutes later so they could both catch their breath.

"Well I guess that clears that up." Harry grinned.

"You better believe it does." Hermione smiled back at him. "Now, come on we have to go check on Callie."

After checking at reception what room Callie was in, Harry and Hermione headed down the corridor spotting Luna straight away.

"Daddy!" Imogen squealed and reached for Harry.

"Hey Baby Girl, did you miss me?" Harry hugged her tight.

"Lots and lots."

"That's how much I missed you too." Harry pinched her cheek lightly, causing the little girl to giggle.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked Luna, who had remained silent so far.

Luna shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. I still feel a bit shaky from that spell earlier, the Healers told me to take it easy, but I just want Callie to be okay. I can't go through this again. I can't watch her lying in that bed day after day.

"Are the Healers still with her?"

"They've been in there for hours and nobodys told me anything." Luna wiped her eyes.

"No news is good news sometimes." Harry offered.

"Aunty Cal-Lee's sleeping." Imogen patted Luna's cheek.

"Yes sweetheart she is." Luna managed a small smile through her tears.

"I love you Mummy." Imogen said sweetly, as Harry passed her back to Luna.

"I love you too." Luna replied, looking over Imogens head at Harry and Hermione. "Everything will be okay, wont it?"

"It will be." Harry told her.

Imogen smiled at the three adults. "All happy."

"As soon as we know Aunty Callies okay we will be." Luna said softly.

"Have party?" Imogen asked.

"We can have a party, of course." Harry grinned at the little girl.

"No bad man." Imogen told Harry sternly, her little face showing her fear of Lukas returning for the first time.

"The bad mans gone away. He can't hurt you or anyone again." The smile on Harrys face faded as he thought of what Imogen had been through, he didn't want her to go through something like that ever again.

"Good." Imogen snuggled closer to Luna.

"Miss Lovegood?" A Healer now stood in front of them.

"Is she okay?" Luna looked ready to jump out of her seat.

"She's still unconscious, but as far as we can tell there shouldn't be any permanent damage."

A smile crossed Luna's face. "She's going to be okay?

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up but we're optimistic."

"That's great news." Harry said. "Thank you for letting us know."

"I'm going to stick around for a while." Luna said.

"We'll take Imogen home, its getting late." Harry got to his feet. "You ready to go home baby girl?"

Imogen yawned. "Mmm, kay."

"Try not to worry too much." Hermione hugged Luna.

As they left the hospital, Harry thought about the events of the past few weeks. It had been one of the worst times of his life, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help his daughter. But now he really hoped that all the bad things were behind them and from now on things would be better and they could all try to lead as normal a life as possible.


	28. Epilogue

**Finally here is the epilogue to A Tangled Web. (I posted three chapters all at once, so make sure you go back and read chapters 26 & 27 before reading this one.**

**ItsHarmony x**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad! Can I go flying?" 7 year old Bradley Potter shouted as he ran into the front room.

"What did your mother say about running in the house?" Harry asked his son.

"Not to do it." Bradley replied sullenly. "But can I go flying? Please Dad, please!"

"Yes. Make sure you wrap up warm though, it's freezing out there." Harry answered.

"Thanks Dad." Bradley jumped up and sped out of the room, only just managing not to run.

"I wanna go too." Harry's youngest son, Owen complained from his spot by the fireplace.

"You're too little to go flying by yourself O.B." Harry sat down on the floor next to him.

"I'm not. Mummy said I'm a big boy now." Owen pouted.

"You are. And big boys get to help Daddy make dinner." Harry said.

"Where did I just see Bradley running off too?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Flying." Owen said wistfully.

Hermione shook her head. "That little devil. I told him he wasn't allowed to go flying."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Now see, he neglected to mention that."

"Of course he did. He is your son after all." Hermione teased.

"You're just jealous that our sons look like just like me." Harry teased back.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

Owen frowned. "I've got brown eyes like you Mummy."

"Yes you do Sweetheart." Hermione smiled.

"So you're wrong Daddy. I'm like Mummy too." Owen grinned sheepishly.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look at me!" Harry and Hermione's 3 year old daughter, Darcy, stumbled into the room.

"You look beautiful darling." Hermione told her excited little girl.

"I'm a princess!" Darcy exclaimed.

"The prettiest princess in all the land." Harry reached out to hug her, but she dodged away from him.

"You can't mess up my hair, daddy." Darcy put her hands on her hips.

Harry pulled a serious face. " Would I do a thing like that?"

"You might." Darcy said equally as serious.

"Darcy May, your Daddy would never do that because I wouldn't let him." Hermione grinned.

"Thank You mummy. You saved my life." Darcy said dramatically.

There was incessant knocking at the front door, followed immediately by the door opening.

"It's freezing out there." Luna's voice travelled through.

"Was the fact that its snowing not a give away?" 11 year old Imogen remarked dryly.

"Alright Miss Smarty-Pants." Luna ruffled her hair.

"Little Miss Ravenclaw." Imogen grinned as they walked into the front room.

"Aunty Luna!" Darcy shouted, and ran towards her Aunt.

Luna picked her up and spun her around. "Princess Darcy."

Darcy giggled, forgetting all about her worries of her hair being messed up. "Where's Sydney?"

"Here." A small voice shouted from the hallway. "With Daddy"

"Did I hear you say it was snowing?" Hermione asked.

"It only just started Aunt Hermione." Imogen said.

Hermione walked over to the back door. " Bradley James Potter! You get in here right now."

Bradley touched down a few seconds later, and grumpily followed his mother back into the house. "Mum you're no fun."

"I don't want you flying in the snow. Besides we have guests."

"Imogens here? Great, she has to tell me all about Hogwarts." Bradley overtook his mother and looked purposefully for Imogen. "Where is she?"

"She had to talk to your Dad and Aunt Luna." Jeremy answered.

To say everyone had been surprised when Luna and Jeremy had restarted their relationship up again 4 years ago was an understatement. They'd been friends ever since Luna had found out the truth about Jeremy's part in Lukas' plan, but Jeremy had been through an extremely tough time and he went through years of counselling to overcome it. These days he's got his life back on track, and was working back at his old Law firm. He doted on his two children too. Sydney, a blonde little girl who'd just turned 2, and Adam, who was only a few months old now.

Luna and Jeremy had married a little later than Harry and Hermione, who had married when Imogen was five years old. Coincidently 9 months after their marriage, little Owen had entered the world. They hadn't been that traditional about waiting to have children until after they were married, as they already had Bradley, who then had been 2.

"What are they talking about." Bradley complained. "I wanted Immy to tell me about Hogwarts."

"She'll tell you later, Brad." Hermione levelled her gaze at her oldest son.

"Fine." Bradley rolled his eyes. "Hey Owen? Do you want to play Exploding Snap with me?"

"I want to play too." Darcy said loudly.

"Me too." Sydney giggled.

Upstairs, Imogen was sat in her bedroom that she always used when she stayed. "What's going on?"

Harry and Luna exchanged a look. "We just wanted to know how you were doing."

"With what you told me last summer?" Imogen asked.

"Yes, we know it must have been a lot to take in." Harry said.

Imogen shrugged. "I guess its weird, knowing that you guys aren't really my parents. Because to me you are. You both raised me. I mean I know you both have your own families now, with your own kids and that you don't technically have any obligation to raise me."

Luna looked startled. "Oh sweetheart, how could you think that?"

"On paper you're my Aunt, and Callie's my mother." Imogen explained. "But I don't live with her because she has medical problems."

"That isn't entirely true." Harry answered.

"It's not?" Imogen asked confused.

"When you were a baby. Callie was in a coma, and they were almost positive that she'd never wake up. Yet they kept trying to help her, but in preparation for the possibility that we might lose her. We adopted you."

"So I am Imogen Potter? For real?" Imogen asked warily.

"For real." Luna stifled a grin.

"That's great. I mean, I love Aunt Callie you know I do. But she isn't my Mum, you are. And that crazy man isn't my dad." Imogen smiled.

"This crazy man is instead." Harry joked, though he was glad that Imogen didn't remember anything about when she'd been kidnapped when she was a toddler.

Imogen put her arms around both Harry and Luna. "I love you guys."

"Ditto." Harry pinched her cheek, like he used to when she was little.

Imogen turned serious. "I know you told me about what happened to Aunt Callie when I was a baby, but I just don't understand."

Luna and Harry exchanged a look.

"She didn't want me?" Imogen looked hurt.

"Ims it's not that at all." Harry protested.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better, Dad." Imogen stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Why don't you sit down and talk to Callie about it?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe." Imogen shook her hair out. "I better get downstairs, I'm sure Brad wants to know everything there is to know about Hogwarts."

"Daddy!" Darcy called up the stairs.

"What is it Darce?" Harry called back.

"I want my hug now!" Darcy demanded.

Imogen raised an eyebrow at her father, who laughed. "She wouldn't let me hug her earlier in case I messed up her hair."

Luna laughed. "She really is a little Princess isn't she."

"Don't I know it." Harry agreed. "We'll be there in a second, sweetie."

"Mum?" Imogen asked.

"Yes Love?" Luna turned to her daughter.

"Is Aunt Callie coming today? It's just that I-well I haven't seen her since you and Dad told me about everything." Imogen twirled a lock of her round her finger.

"She should be here a bit later." Luna tucked Imogens hair behind her ear. "Don't worry."

"I'm just a little nervous. I know she's my Aunt and all, that hasn't changed but now I know the truth, how do I act around her?"

"Just be yourself Ims." Harry put an arm round her shoulder and hugged her.

"I'll try." Imogen grinned suddenly, and ran toward the landing. "Hey Bradley! Want to know about Hogwarts?"

Bradley appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes! Yes! Hurry up Immy!"

Imogen laughed. "You're too impatient. Maybe I shouldn't tell you know, and make you wait until you get to go."

"That's ages away! You can't do that to me!" Bradley looked horrified at the thought.

"Alright, calm down. Lets go in the dining room and I'll tell you everything." Imogen smiled at her half-brother.

"Wicked." Bradley raced toward the dining room before Imogen had taken two steps down the stairs.

The door opened at just that moment, revealing Callie.

Imogen faltered for one second as she stared at her biological mother, but she quickly recovered and continued toward the room where she could hear Bradley pacing anxiously.

"Hi Aunt Callie." Imogen beamed as she walked past.

"Hello love." Callie smiled.

"Callie! You made it!" Luna exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"Of course I did." Callie hugged her sister tight when they were close enough.

"We told Imogen." Luna whispered in her ear.

Callie bit her lip." You did? How-How did she take it?"

"Pretty well considering." Harry admitted. "She might want to talk to you about it though."

"She must think I'm a right selfish old cow." Callie shook her head.

"She does not. She knows what happened to you back then and she understands why we all did what we did." Harry answered vehemently.

"I'd hate me if I were her." Callie muttered. "I don't regret it. When I first woke up and found out she was 2 years old, it terrified me that I'd missed so much of my little girls life already. But then a part of me realised, she wasn't really mine anymore she was yours and I couldn't take her away from you, especially after everything that happened with Lukas and seeing how much she missed the two of you."

"Cal-" Harry started but was interrupted by Darcy stomping into the hallway.

"Daddy, come on!" She reached for his hand and pulled as hard as she could. "You promised!"

"I did, didn't I." Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the living room as she squealed in delight.

Callie and Luna followed them in. Sydney made a beeline for Callie as soon as she saw her.

"Auntie Cal-ee. Come play!"

Callie sat down on the floor with Sydney and Owen and joined in with the two young childrens game of Exploding Snap.

As they played, Hermione gestured for the other adults to follow her into the kitchen.

"I thought you'd want to know that there's a chance that Ron might be being released on good behaviour in the next couple of weeks." Hermione revealed somewhat warily. "I don't think he'd bother any of us, but it's worth knowing."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Otherwise it might have caused quite a shock seeing him wandering around the streets."

"Exactly. To be perfectly honest, I think he learnt his lesson - what did he get in the end? Nothing." Hermione said quietly.

"Lukas was the ringleader in all of it anyway, and we know for sure that he'll never bother any of us again." Jeremy agreed.

Luna shivered. "I'll never forget the day we saw him get the Kiss. Terrifying."

No-one said anything for a few moments as they all remembered the day that Lukas Bartlett had been given the Dementors Kiss. There had been no trial, much as there had been with Sirius Black, but at least this time the correct culprit was punished.

"It all worked out for us though." Harry broke the silence. "Ten years ago, did you ever think we'd be where we are now?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I was still working up the courage to return to England. I certainly didn't think I'd end up married, to you of all people and with 3-4 children." She nudged Harry playfully.

"Luna and I were getting over being held hostage by a madman." Harry said without thinking. His eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Sorry mate."

It's okay. Ten years ago I was well on my way to crazy Ville." Jeremy said with a shrug, showing the others that he was no longer plagued by the horrible things his brother had made him do.

"Now are we going out to dinner or what?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were going to cook?" Hermione looked sideways at him.

"I changed my mind. We'll go out, to celebrate Imogen home for Christmas from her first year at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Imogen said happily.

"Can we go the The Leaky Cauldron?" Owen looked up from his cards.

"We'll go somewhere nicer than that O.B." Hermione grinned at her youngest son.

"Lets go then!" Owen jumped up and ran toward Hermione. "Immy you choose."

Imogen thought for a moment. "The Flying Horse." She decided.

"Great choice." Callie said approvingly.

Half an hour later, the Potters and Bartletts were seated around a large oval table near the corner of 'The Flying Horse' restaurant.

"Imogen said that in History of Magic, we get to learn about you Dad, is it true?" Bradley asked. Ever since they had left the house he had been asking incessant questions about Hogwarts, wanting to know more than what Imogen had already told him.

"You'll have to wait and see wont you." Harry answered evasively. He hated the fact that his life was now part of the curriculum at Hogwarts, and he didn't particularly want to talk about it even to his own son.

"I guess." Bradley said grumpily. "Three more years till I get to go."

"And you'll be graduating before I know it." Hermione added.

"When I go, I'm going to be on the Quidditch team just like Daddy." Owen grinned.

"Is that so?" Harry grinned back,

"Yeah. I'll be the bestest!"

"I have no doubt that you will, sweetheart." Hermione said, before placing her order with the waitress.

"What about you baby girl? Are you going to be on the Quidditch team like Daddy too?" Harry asked his youngest.

Darcy frowned. "No way. I'm going to be just like Mummy! Cos she's the smartest!"

"Aw, thank you Sweetie." Hermione brushed Darcys hair back.

"Just like my Mum" Imogen grinned at Luna, and then shot a glance at Callie.

Callie smiled back at her. She had been worried that Imogen wouldn't know how to act around her after finding out she was biologically hers. Or even that, though not intentionally, she had given her up as a baby and even when given the chance to take her daughter back she decided against it. It wasn't that she didn't love Imogen, she did, with all her heart. But that day that Lukas had been captured, she'd seen the looks on Luna and Harry's faces when they were reunited with Imogen. They were her real parents. They'd raised her for the 2 years that Callie had been comatose, and there was no way that Callie would ever be able to replace that. Imogen never knew her as a mother, only as an Aunt. Deep down that hurt, but she knew she'd done what was best.

**Not the best ending I know, forgive me? But thank you to everybody who read and reviewed, and stuck with this story throughout its sporadic updating schedule. Again, Thank You! ItsHarmony x**


End file.
